


Heavy Hands

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 72,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: College kid Gerard Way goes on a blind date for the first time in his life. He happens to meet Frank Iero, the rich boy in marketing. The two quickly fall in love, surrounded by nothing but lies and heartbreaks.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know,” I mumbled. 

“Come on, you’re gonna look so cute,” Jamia said. 

“I’ve never been on a blind date before,” I said. 

“I’ve heard he’s cute and he’s rich,” she said. 

“Y-you don’t know him?!” I shrieked. “I thought you knew him!”

“He’s a friend of my friend’s cousin,” Jamia said. 

“Oh no, Mia, I can’t go,” I denied. “We should just stay in our pajamas and eat ice cream straight from the tubs.”

“You are going on this date and it is going to be so nice,” Jamia said. “And you are going to bring me home a lobster.”

I looked in the full length mirror and smiled. I had on a pastel pink dress with lace frills along the top and bottom with white spaghetti straps. There were three little bows going down the chest and one big bow wrapped around my waist. I had on a pair of white thigh high socks with lace along the top and a pair of pastel pink heels with a buckle going over the top. 

“You sure this looks okay?” I asked. “What if he doesn’t like it?” 

“He is going to love it,” Jamia said. “And he should be here any minute.”

She looked out the window of our small apartment and gasped. 

“Oh my god, a limo just pulled up, he actually got a limo,” she gasped. “He’s cute! Oh my god, he’s actually really hot!”

I heard a buzz and Jamia ran to the speaker.

“I’m here to pick Gee up,” he said.

“He’ll be right down,” Jamia said excitedly.

“Mia, I-I can’t,” I whimpered.

“Yes you can,” she said. “You’re beautiful and amazing and he is going to love you.”

I nodded, walking downstairs. I saw Frank waiting just outside the lobby doors and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was rather well built with short, dark brown hair with a bit of facial hair. He was dressed in a fancy black suit and I could see tattoos on his hands and going up his neck.

“Hi,” I said quietly. “I-I’m Gee.”

“Frank,” he said, kissing my cheek. “You look so beautiful.”

He handed me a bouquet of roses and I smiled. Frank held his hand out and I took it nervously. We walked to the limo where the driver opened the door. I glanced back at the window and smiled when I saw Jamia giving me a thumbs up. I got into the limo and sat nervously, folding my hands in my lap. Frank sat down beside me and soon we were moving.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Sweetheart,” he said, putting a hand on my knee.

I nodded, looking over at him.

“S-so, you’re friend of a cousin of Jamia’s friend?” I asked.

“I guess I am,” he said. “My friend knew I was looking for someone and he told me about you and I just knew that I had to take you out. And boy am I lucky, you’re so beautiful.”

I blushed softly and we pulled up to a fancy restaurant. He took my hand and we went inside to the hostess.

“Reservation for two for Iero,” Frank said.

The lady led us to a fancy table with a white tablecloth and candles. He pulled out my chair for me and I blushed as I sat down and he pushed it in for me. Frank sat across from me and smiled.

“Is this table okay?” He asked. “Because I can have them move us to a different table if you want.”

“N-no, this is fine,” I said, looking around at our secluded table in the corner.

“Good, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” he said.

We ordered some food and I looked over the menu, choosing the cheapest meal on the list.

“You don’t have to eat cheap, I’m paying,” he said.

I nodded, choosing something a little more expensive. The waitress took the menus and I looked at Frank nervously.

“So, I heard you’re in college,” he said. “What are you studying, sweetheart?”

“Um, I-I’m studying fine arts,” I said. 

“An artist?” He asked in interest. “What kind of art?”

“I-I like painting a lot and performing arts,” I said, blushing softly.

“Performing arts? Like plays and musicals and things like that?” He asked and I nodded. “Maybe I can go see something you’re performing in one day.”

“Well, I-I’m auditioning for a musical soon, I really want the lead,” I said.

“Can you sing?” Frank asked.

“I’m okay,” I mumbled.

“I’m sure you’re amazing,” he said. “You’re gonna be amazing.”

I smiled softly, looking down.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“I just turned nineteen,” I said. “H-how old are you?”

“Thirty-four,” he said.

“Did you go to college?” I asked.

“No, I dropped out of high school to get into the family business,” he said.

“What’s that?” I asked.

Frank seemed to hesitate for a moment.

“I work in...I work in trading and marketing,” he said.

“Sounds a little boring,” I said.

“Trust me, it isn’t,” he said with a small chuckle. “So, I heard that you were having financial problems.”

“Y-you heard?” I squeaked.

“I sort of thought this was the arrangement,” Frank said. “A sort of...sugar daddy relationship. I would help to pay for your college tuition and bills and extra gifts.”

“Oh,” I mumbled as I looked down. “A-and I would have to...have to do naughty things with you?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” he said. “I kind of just wanted to sort all these kinds of things up over dinner.”

I nodded sadly as the food came. I poked at it quietly and he reached over to hold my hand.

“What’s wrong, Sweetheart?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I mumbled. “ I just thought that you actually wanted to date me.”

“I-I do,” Frank said. “I just didn’t think that you would want that.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked.

“Just because you’re young and in college and probably just having fun,” he said. “I didn’t think you would want to get into a serious relationship.”

“I do, I don’t like to just have fun,” I said. “I want someone I know I can be with for a while, I-I want a daddy.”

Frank smiled softly and squeezed my hand.

“Alright then, we can have an actual relationship, I was kind of hoping for that, actually,” Frank admitted.

I smiled softly as I ate.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Frank said.

I bit my lip. “I-I like art a lot and I have a younger brother in high school and...I’m a little, you already know that last part. And the first part too, I guess.”

“You don’t have to be so nervous, Sweetheart,” he said. “How old is your brother?”

“He’s fifteen, he’s a freshman in high school,” I said.

“Does he live nearby?” He asked.

“Kinda, my parents live just under an hour away,” I said. “D-do you have any siblings?”

“No, I was an only child,” he said. “But just between you and me, I had an imaginary brother when I was younger.”

I giggled quietly. “You had an imaginary friend? When I was little I used to have an imaginary cat because I wasn’t allowed to have a cat.”

“That’s so adorable,” Frank said. “What was the cat’s name?”

“Professor Meowington,” I said.

“Adorable,” Frank muttered. “God, I just wanna spoil you already. I, uh, I kind of already got you a little gift.”

We finished eating and he ordered us some dessert before handing me a little box. I pulled the top off and gasped softly when I saw the diamond bracelet.

“Y-you bought this for me?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. 

Frank helped put it on me and I bit my lip.

“I don’t know, it seems expensive,” I said.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, that isn’t a problem for me,” he said.

Dessert came and I smiled as I ate. Soon we were done and I bit my lip nervously.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, m-my friend kind of just wanted a lobster,” I said.

Frank smiled, ordering fifteen more fancy meals for me to take home.

“All of this?” I asked.

“Yeah, you two can eat these for a week,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said.

He took my hand as we got into the back of the limo. We talked and laughed until we got back to my small, run-down apartment. I could see the looks Frank gave this place, he didn’t like it.

“Do you not like me because I’m rich?” I asked.

“No, it’s not that,” he denied. “I just don’t like the looks of this place, it looks too dangerous here for a pretty boy like you.”

“It’s okay,” I said with a small shrug.

Frank walked me up to the door and smiled.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

I nodded nervously and Frank pressed his lips against mine softly. I whimpered as he held my hips, pulling me close. The kiss made my heart swell, my whole body tingling before I pulled away slowly.

“Thank you for dinner,” I said.

“Of course, I’ll call you later,” he said.

The driver handed me the bags and I went up to the apartment. Jamia squealed and ran over.

“What happened?” She asked.

“He is so nice!” I exclaimed. “And look what he got me.”

I showed her the diamond bracelet and she gasped.

“Oh my god, that is amazing,” Jamia said. “This has to cost at least five grand.”

My eyes widened. “That much?! I-I just thought that it was only a couple hundred.”

Jamia shook her head quickly.

“This has to be at least five thousand dollars,” she said.

“He also bought us fifteen fancy meals to just eat throughout the week,” I added.

“If you don’t marry him then I will,” Jamia said.

I giggled quietly, shaking my head.

“I-I think that he’s actually pretty great,” I said. “I wanna go out with him again.”

“Does he wanna see you again?” She asked.

H-he told me he would call me,” I said nervously. “And he told me that he’s actually looking for a serious relationship.”

“That’s great,” Jamia said. “I wanna meet him, he seems nice.”

“He is,” I said. “And he seemed really interested in me and my art.” 

“That’s so sweet!” She exclaimed. 

I nodded, smiling as I looked down 

“I’m gonna head to bed,” i said. 

I kissed her cheek before going back to the bedroom. I took off my dress carefully, it was just about the most expensive thing I owned and I only wore it on very special occasions. Well, now it was the second most expensive thing right behind this bracelet. I set it onto the nightstand, changing into my pajamas. My phone buzzed with a text just after I turned off the lights and curled up in bed. 

_Frank: sweet dreams, beautiful x_

I squealed happily as I read the message. 

_Gee: night night_

I considered adding Daddy at the end of it but decided against it, instead just sending the message as it was. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamia shook me awake the next morning and I whined unhappily. It was Saturday and it was early, I had nowhere to be. I pulled the covers over my head but she just pulled it off and tossed it on the ground. 

“Mia,” I whined. “I’m tired.”

“Frank is here,” she hissed. 

I sat up, my eyes widened. I ran out to the living room and saw Frank standing there. He looked me over, taking in my lace panties and the t-shirt that I suddenly felt was far too short as I tugged it down. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” I asked. 

“Come on, you’re moving,” he said. 

“M-moving?” I asked. 

“You shouldn’t have to live in this tiny, run-down apartment,” he said. “I bought you a new apartment.”

“When?” I asked. 

“Last night after I dropped you off,” he said. 

“How do you get an apartment that late at night?” Jamia asked. 

“I know people,” Frank said with a small shrug. 

“Just to be clear, I’m allowed to live there too, right?” Jamia asked. 

“Of course,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “Come on, I’ll take you to see it now.”

“We should pack our stuff up,” I said. 

Frank shook his head. “I have men to move your stuff for you. I also took the liberty of buying you new furniture and appliances.”

“So we won’t have ripped couches and mattresses with springs sticking out?” I asked. 

“Yes And Jamia, you’ll actually have a bedroom, you won’t have to sleep on the pull out couch,” Frank said. 

Jamia shrieked happily and I glanced to the couch where the bed was still pulled out and her blankets and pillows were sprawled over it. 

“Get dressed,” Frank said. “I bought clothes for you to wear. I got some for you too, Jamia, I wasn’t sure what you liked to wear. “

He handed each of us a bag and we went back to the bedroom. 

“I can’t believe he bought us clothes,” Jamia said. 

I nodded, looking in my bag. I put on the pastel pink shirt and the white skater style skirt. I put on the white thigh highs with the pastel pink bows at the top and pastel pink flats. 

“This is cute,” Jamia said. 

I looked at her white sundress with the baby blue floral design and her light brown sandals. 

“Okay I love him, seriously if you don’t marry him I will,” Jamia said. 

I giggled as we walked out and Frank took my hand. We got into his car, which was a very expensive looking sports car. His hand reached over to rest on my thigh as he drove and a soft blush spread over my face. He drove us to the apartment and I gasped as I looked around. 

It was so big and modern. There were light hardwood floors and white walls. The counters were marble and everything was stainless steel. It looked like something out of a magazine, one of those really fancy magazines for rich people that just shows expensive houses. 

“This is amazing,” I muttered, looking at the chandelier in the living room. 

Frank let us look around the whole apartment. In the apartment there were four bedrooms and a total of five and a half bathrooms. There was even a second floor!

“How do you like it?” He asked when we came back downstairs after running around. 

“This place is amazing,” I said. “I love it so much, thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. “Now, Can I take you out for coffee?”

I nodded, giggling happily as we went to the elevator. He took me to a fancy little coffee shop and we ordered drinks before sitting at a table. 

“I had a really nice time last night,” Frank said. 

“Me too,” I said as I blushed. 

“And I know it’s a little too early to exactly make it official but…but I was just wondering what direction you were heading in with us.”

“I-I think…I think we could be official,” I said quietly. “I don’t know.”

“So you would want to go on more dates with me?” He asked hopefully and I nodded. “And even if you say no I won’t take back the apartment or clothes or jewelry.”

I giggled. “I’m not saying yes because of the apartment, I’m saying yes because I think you’re really nice and sweet and pretty.”

“Thank you, you’re the most beautiful little boy I have ever laid my eyes on,” he said. “The second I saw you when you walked out of the apartment building you took my breath away. It was like a ray of sunshine shone down on you from an angel in Heaven, you were stunning. You are stunning. Everytime I see you my heart skips a beat.”

I blushed as I looked down at my lap.

“Thank you for the apartment and the gifts,” I said.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” he said.

“Where do you live?”

“Not far, over near the coast,” he said. “Just outside downtown.”

“Y-you live in those huge mansions?” I asked.

Frank nodded. “I can take you there to give you a little tour if you want.”

I nodded excitedly and we got into his car. His hand was on my thigh again as he drove and it was so comforting despite only having met him yesterday.

“It’s so big!” I exclaimed when we went through the gates up to the large house.

Frank chuckled, taking my hand as we went inside. I was practically in tears as I walked around, it was so beautiful. Everything looked expensive, even to the point where I didn’t want to touch anything because I didn’t wanna break it or get it dirty.

“Wow,” I muttered when we got to his bedroom.

His room was bigger than my old apartment. Dark double doors opened to the room where there was two big, soft couches and an armchair. They surrounded the brick wood fireplace with the flat screen tv on it. To the right was a platform, the floor raised a few inches higher than the rest of the floor. The bed was there with dark red sheets and the mattress looked cloud soft. Little knick knacks covered shelves. 

Through a door was a closet and I let out a quiet squeak from how big it was. It was so big it had its own couch! There was a chandelier and even rows of shelves for clothes. The closet was so big it made me want to cry. There was a big island in the center with marble countertops and drawers where I found things like watches and rings inside. Rows and rows were filled with fancy, expensive suits and others with more casual clothes and pajamas. There was still some obvious space that Frank had left open just in case someone else moved in to live with him and he had to share a closet.

Another door inside the closet lead to the bathroom. There were white marble floors and black marble countertops with black cupboards. The toilet was disconnected in its own tiny room. The shower could probably fit five people in it at once. Three sides of it was black marble with one clear glass door and there was a rain shower head, one big rectangle built into the ceiling that showered water down. Two more smaller spouts were on the sides where the wall was, at an angle between the wall and ceiling. The bathtub was on raised floors, marble steps leading up to it where it was built down into the ground. It was huge and a rectangle shape with a huge window over it that looked out onto the beach. On the wall above the bathtub was also a big tv.

“It’s so pretty,” I mumbled.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said.

“Yeah, i-it’s so fancy,” I said.

I could imagine myself in that hot bath with bubbles up to my chin and a movie playing.

“And I can even get you a little room,” he said.

“A little room?” I asked curiously.

“Yes, a room for you to be little,” he said. “There can be a nice crib for you and all the toys you could possibly want. You can even decorate it however you want.”

“You don’t have to pay all that much for me,” I said.

“I love showering you in gifts,” he said.

Frank took my hand and lead me outside. There was a little rock path that lead down to the beach.

“I’ve even got a hot tub here,” he said.

“You have a pool and a beach?” I asked, looking between the two.

“Oh, don’t ask me,” he said. “That was my mom, she never liked natural bodies of water so my dad built her a pool. She always said lakes were too dirty.”

“You make this much money in marketing?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Guess we just lucked out. And we also have a little shop.”

“Shop?” I asked curiously. “What kind of shop?”

“Oh, it’s a little shop my grandpa used to own,” he said. “It’s a bakery, they make, like, sweets and cakes for parties and stuff like that.”

“Oh, I think that’s sweet,” I said.

“Yeah,” he said. “My mom and grandparents still run it.”

“Do they have good stuff?” I asked.

“Oh, amazing,” he said. “Their apple pies and chocolate mousse cheesecakes are the best. I should take you one day.”

“I think that would be really nice,” I agreed.

“I hope I’m not moving too fast,” he said. “And I hope I’m not scaring you off or anything, I really don’t mean to.”

“No, you aren’t scaring me,” I said. “Maybe the money is a little bit intimidating, I never really had a lot of money so you having all this is a bit intimidating.”

“Tell me when it’s too much,” he said.

“Well, the apartment,” I said, “It was really amazing and everything but I just met you for the first time yesterday and you bought me an apartment. A really nice apartment, at that.”

“D-do you want me to return it?” He asked.

“You can’t exactly return an apartment,” I said. “I think it would be cheaper to just keep it and then pay you back.”

“No, you don’t need to pay me back, this is for you,” he said. “You and Jamia, both of you.”

He gave me a soft kiss and I blushed.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll finish giving you the tour,” he said.

I smiled and nodded as the two of us walked back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I had the auditions for the musical today and I was so nervous. I whimpered nervously, wringing my hands together.

“You’re gonna be great, Gee,” Frank said.

It was a production of The Addams Family and I thought I might be sick. It’s been a while since I’ve been in a musical, the auditions were the worst part.

“Why are you so nervous?” He asked. “I heard you practicing, you’re an amazing singer.”

“Auditions just freak me out, it’s like I’m being scrutinized and judged about everything,” I said. “And I know that I am but I just freak out because, like, I feel like even if my skirt is shifted slightly then I’ll get yelled at or something.”

“You won’t get yelled at,” he denied.

“I know, I just get a little freaked,” I said.

I kept folding the script and unfolding it then unfolding it again.

“Gerard Way,” the director called.

I let out a whimper and stood up.

“Go break your neck,” Frank said, giving me a kiss.

“M-my neck?” I asked in shock.

“I-Is that not what they say?” He asked.

“It’s a leg,” I said.

“Go break a leg then, break both your legs,” he said.

I giggled and walked out onto the stage.

“Um, I-I’m Gerard Way and I’m auditioning for the role of Wednesday Addams,” I said.

I looked at Frank and he smiled, giving me a thumbs up. The audition went thankfully a lot smoother than I thought. As soon as I finished I ran off the stage, jumping into Frank’s arms.

“Perfect,” he said. “Let’s go back to my house.”

I nodded, holding his hand. We’ve been dating for a few weeks now and so far it has just been perfect. Frank was so nice and thankfully he let me take things slow.

“Let’s grab some lunch on the way?” He asked. “What do you want? McDonald’s?”

“Sounds perfect,” I agreed.

Frank stopped through the drive through and we ate on our way home. Soon we were at his house making out on his couch. He pulled me close and I let out a soft whimper before shaking my head.

“C-can we do something else?” I asked. “Do you wanna go swimming?”

I of course loved making out with Frank but I didn’t want things to get too escalated too quickly.

“Of course we can,” he said. “Lake or pool?”

“Lake,” I said. “I-I don’t have a swimsuit, though.”

“Maybe we can just go skinny dipping,” he suggested and my eyes went wide. “Sorry, sorry, that was a joke. I have extra suits here.”

I followed him upstairs to the guest room where there was a closet full of clothes.

“Why do you have all these?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s for friends and stuff,” he said. “If they stay over but don’t have a change of clothes then I’ve got stuff for them here.”

“Is that why you have tampons in the bathroom?” I asked and he nodded. “That’s sweet.”

“Alright, so, suits should be in the bottom drawer of the second dresser,” he said. “I’ll be downstairs.”

He shut the door as he left and I opened the drawer. I dug through it, finding swim trunks and bikinis. I pulled out a one piece bathing suit that was pastel pink and had a strappy back. I put it on and smiled before I went downstairs. Frank was there, dressed only in a pair of red swim trunks. His skin and all his tattoos were shown off, displayed like art at a museum. 

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand.

I giggled as I took it and we both ran out barefoot. We ran into the water and I giggled as I fell under the water. I stood back up and Frank picked me up, carrying me deeper into the water. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Daddy!” I gasped as he tossed me up.

He threw me into the water and I stood up, the water reaching up just over my waist. I splashed him and he laughed, splashing back. I could feel myself drifting off into little space despite how nervous I was. I haven’t been in little space around him before, this would be the first time. 

“Daddy, Daddy, I thought I saw a fishy,” I said.

Frank chuckled and looked down.

“Fishy?” He asked.

“Yeah, there was a little fishy,” I said.

“I have snorkels,” Frank said.

I gasped, clapping my hands. Frank left to the little shed in the yard before he came back with two goggles and snorkels. He helped me put it on and I smiled, Swimming on the surface of the water. I saw little minnows below me and I smiled. I bumped into something and gasped as I stood up.

“Ow, I think we bumped heads while snorkeling,” Frank said as he chuckled.

I giggled, giving him a kiss.

“You’re so cute,” he said.

“Daddy, I like it out here,” I said. “It’s so nice and peaceful.”

“I’m glad you do,” he said.

I put the snorkel back into my mouth and swam around. Frank swam with me and I smiled, looking down at the sand below me. There were tiny little fishes swimming around and I even dared going a little deeper but it got too dark for me to see. Eventually I got tired from swimming around and I sat down near the shore. 

I watched Frank swim around before he took off his goggles and snorkels, walking over. Water droplets dripped over his skin, his perfectly toned muscles glistening with the water under the sun. He was flawless, tattoos stretching across his skin, painting his tanned skin perfectly. My mouth went dry as I looked him over, he looked somewhat like a greek god. The god of downright hotness and sex, maybe.

“You done swimming?” Frank asked.

“Just taking a little break,” I said.

Frank sat beside me and I smiled. 

“You’re so pretty,” he said.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah, of course, you’re so gorgeous, Gee,” he said.

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. I swished my hand around the water, feeling the cool liquid run over my skin.

“I love the water,” I said. “Bath time used to be my favorite thing when I was younger. I just love being in the water.”

“Yeah, I was the same way when I was younger, I spent all my time out here in the lake or in the pool,” he said. “I have an indoor pool too, by the way.”

“You do?” I gasped. “Wow, you have a lot of money.”

Frank shrugged. “Sort of, I guess.”

“You’re modest,” I said.

“I have a little surprise for you if you’re done swimming, then,” he said.

“Surprise?” I asked. “Oh, please tell me you didn’t get me something really expensive again.”

“It’s not, I promise,” he said.

We went inside and I got dried off and changed back into my clothes. I found Frank dressed and smiled as I took his hand. He lead me to a room down the hall from his bedroom. He opened the door and I gasped. There were toys all over and a giant dollhouse and big stuffies all around.

“I made you a little playroom,” he said. “I hope that it’s okay, we can have it changed if you want or you can add more things to it.”

“It’s perfect,” I said.

“And I’ve got another little gift,” he said.

Frank reached onto a shelf and handed me a little bunny stuffie. I gasped, hugging it tight.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said with a small chuckle. 

“I love bunnies,” I said. “What should I name her?”

“You can name her,” he said.

“No, I want you to,” I said.

Frank bit his lip and took the stuffie, looking at it curiously.

“Daisy,” he finally decided.

“Perfect!” I exclaimed.

I hugged the bunny tight, giggling happily.

“I love Daisy,” I said.

Frank smiled, holding my hand.

“C-Can I play for a little bit in here?” I asked. “Will you play with me?”

“Of course I will,” he said.

We sat down in front of the dollhouse and I looked at the dolls curiously. He had gotten some barbies as well as more off-brand dolls.

“These are so pretty,” I said. “Okay, which one do you want?”

“Hm, I’ll take...the vet Barbie,” he said. “Because I love dogs.”

“I like doggies too,” I said. “And I wanna be the cupcake chef Barbie. And we are married and we live together and we have a bunch of dogs.”

I put the little doll dogs into the house when the door opened. I looked over, frowning at the man I didn’t recognize.

“Frank, uh, we need you,” he said.

I looked at Frank as I whimpered nervously. The man sounded urgent and worried.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Frank said.

The man left and Frank sighed as he stood up.

“Alright, I think I should take you home,” he said.

I nodded and we got into his car. His hand was on my thigh as he drove, getting the two of us back to my apartment.

“I’ll call you later tonight,” Frank said.

“Is everything okay, Daddy?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said. “Just some problems at work.”

“Sounds really urgent for a job in marketing,” I remarked.

“Baby boy, it’s sweet that you’re worried,” he said. “But I promise it’s really not a big deal but it’s urgent on a deadline, someone probably just misplaced a check which means I just have to make some calls.”

“Oh, okay,” I said, feeling myself slip out of little space.

I smiled, giving him a kiss.

“C-can we hang out again?” I asked nervously.

“Of course we can,” he said. “And tell me as soon as you here from the play people because I bet you that you got the role you wanted.”

“I don’t know, there’s a lot of people auditioning,” I mumbled.

“You’re gonna be absolutely perfect,” he said. “And I’m gonna be sitting front row opening night.”

He gave me a kiss and I giggled happily before going into my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank held my hand and I looked around nervously. We walked into the bakery and the scent of cinnamon slapped me in the face. I walked to the counter and saw the pastries behind the glass, each one colorful and more delicious looking than the last.

“Which one do you want?” He asked.

“Oh, no, that’s okay,” I said.

“Pick one, Baby, it’s alright,” he said.

I bit my lip. “What’s that?” 

I pointed to something that almost looked like a thin pie that was covered in kiwi, strawberries, raspberries and blueberries.

“That is a fresh fruit tart,” he said. “You want that?”

My mouth watered as I nodded. Frank went behind the counter, putting a slice onto a plate before he handed it to me.

“Frank, you can’t just take things,” I gasped.

“Gee, I own the bakery,” he said.

The kitchen door swung open and I saw a short lady with brown hair wearing an apron.

“Frankie!” She exclaimed. “You’re here!”

Frank gave her a hug and I stood a little awkwardly with my plate.

“I missed you,” she said. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine, Ma,” he said. “The bakery running well?”

“Better than ever,” his mom said.

“In che luogo è nonna e nonno?” Frank asked. (Where is Grandma and Grandpa?)

His sudden outburst of Italian surprised me and I looked at him curiously.

“Cucina,” she replied. (Kitchen)

Frank took my hand and lead me back to the kitchen as his mom followed. I saw a couple cooks there but he took me to the back where two people sat. They were old with grey hair but seemed pretty active and healthy.

“Ciao, nonna, nonno, io volere tu a incontrare qualcuno,” he said. “Mom, this is my boyfriend, Gee. Mio I’ll fidanzato.” (Hi, grandma, grandpa, I want you to meet someone) (My boyfriend)

Gee blushed, looking down.

“Hi, sweetheart,” his mom said, giving me a hug.

“Tart, good?” His grandma asked.

“Y-yeah, it’s really good,” I said.

“My grandma’s english isn’t the best,” Frank said. “She moved here when she was only thirty with my grandpa but unlike him, she didn’t spend a lot of time around people, she only spent it around her kids and taking care of them so she didn’t pick up on english a lot. She mostly just knows bakery terms.”

“You’re so cute,” his mom said. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” I said.

“You in college?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m about to be off for the break,” I said.

“Frankie, go out and work the counter,” his mom said when the bell above the door rang.

Frank walked out and I felt myself begin to panic as I watched him go, leaving me all alone with his family.

“How long have you two been together?” His mom asked.

“About a month, Mrs. Iero,” I said.

“Oh please, sweetheart, call me Linda,” she said.

I nodded and ate quietly.

“You have such a pretty dress,” she said.

“Thank you,” i said shyly.

Frank finally walked back and I leaned close to him.

“Let’s go sit at a table out there,” he said.

Frank lead my mom and myself out to a table where I ate. 

“How is it?” Linda asked.

“It’s amazing,” I said. 

“Well, come anytime for sweets, on the house for someone so special to Frank,” she said.

“Thank you,” I said.

“I’m glad that Frankie has finally found someone,” she said. 

Has Frank never really dated many people before?

“You want some more?” Frank asked when I finished eating.

“No, that’s okay,” I said. “It was really good, though. Thank you.”

Frank smiled, holding my hand.

“So, you must be pretty special if Frank is taking you to meet us,” Linda said.

“He is pretty special,” Frank said.

I blushed, looking down at my lap.

“So then, things are getting a little more serious for you too, then?” Linda asked.

“I don’t know, Ma, maybe a little more serious but I don’t wanna scare him away,” Frank said.

“You’re not scaring me away,” I said.

Frank smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“You’re the cutest,” he said.

The bell above the door chimed as someone walked in and Linda went to go help them.

“So, what do you think of them?” Frank asked.

“They’re pretty nice,” I said.

“I’m glad you think so,” he said. “I was actually a little bit nervous to introduce you to them but I think it was the right time. I think a month is a pretty good start.”

“M-maybe one day you can meet my family,” I said. “They’re pretty nice. My parents are nice and my brother is a twerp but he’s okay sometimes I guess.”

Frank chuckled, picking up my plate.

“Are you sure you don’t want more?” He asked. “Maybe I can get you something else.”

“No, I’m okay,” I said. “But it was really good, thank you.”

“Of course,” he said.

He went back to the kitchen to give the plate to the dishwasher before he came back. He took my hand, pulling me to stand up.

“I’m leaving now, Ma,” Frank said. “Puo tu dire addio a nonna e nonno per me?” (Can you say goodbye to grandma and grandpa for me?)

“Do corso, tesoro,” she said. “It was so nice meeting you, Gee.” (Of course, sweetheart)

“Nice meeting you too,” I said.

She gave me a hug before we left the shop. Frank drove us back to my apartment and picked me up, carrying me to my room. I giggled as he set me down on the bed and he laid between my legs. I ran my fingers over his tie and smiled.

“You’re always wearing such fancy suits,” I said.

“Is it bad?” He asked.

“No, you look really good in them,” I said. “Really good.”

He pressed his lips against mine and I smiled. I tangled my hands into his hair, pulling him close. He kissed me roughly, holding my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him close. He left soft kisses on my neck and I giggled.

“Daddy, I-I don’t wanna have sex yet,” I said. 

“We don’t have to, I just wanna give you Kissies,” he said. 

His scruff dragged lightly on my skin and I giggled. 

“It tickles!” I exclaimed. 

His hands moved to my waist and quickly started tickling me. I shrieked, laughing as I squirmed underneath him. When he finally stopped I caught my breath, giggling quietly. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

I smiled up at him, giving him a kiss. 

“Do you wanna stay the night?” I asked. 

“You want me to?” He asked and I nodded nervously. “That sounds perfect.”

Frank and I haven’t stayed the night together before so I was a little bit nervous to for the first time. 

“Alright, we should get some dinner,” he said. “You wanna order a pizza?”

I nodded and Frank smiled, grabbing his phone. I watched him order before I went out of the room with him. I put a movie onto the big tv, snuggling on the couch with him. 

“Hey,” Jamia said as she came home. 

“Hi, Mia,” I said. 

She sat with us on the couch, snuggling under the blanket. We all talked and ate happily before I started to get sleepy. Frank carried me to the bedroom and I went to the closet. I changed into a pair of pastel pink footy pajamas that had little kittens on the toes. The bottom grips were even paw shaped. 

I stepped out of the closet nervously and looked at Frank. He laid on the bed with his arms underneath his head, stripped down to only his tight black boxers. I blushed, looking over the tattoos that decorated his skin. 

“What are you doing all the way over there, Kitten?” He asked. 

I blushed and walked over, straddling his hips. He smiled, holding my hips. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked. 

“No,” I lied. 

He moved the blanket so we were laying under it and he turned off the lights. I looked at him, curling up close to him. I laid my head down on his chest and smiled. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Nothin’, I just really like laying here with you,” I said. 

Heat seemed to radiate off his body and I gave his chest a soft kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead. 

“You’re so cute,” he said. 

“Daddy, have you dated people before me?” I asked. 

“A few boys but not many,” he said. “And most of the time they only lasted for about two weeks. Why?”

“Just wondering because your mom seemed surprised that you were taking me to meet her,” I said. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re the first boy I’ve ever brought to meet my parents,” he said. 

“Really?” I asked. 

I grinned, giving him a kiss. 

“What about you? Have you dated people before?” He asked. 

“I had one boyfriend in high school and we dated for a little while but we broke up when we graduated because he went to California for college,” I said. “And there was one other guy the summer before my freshman year of college but it didn’t last all that long.”

He gave me a kiss and I giggled. 

“And now we’ve met each other,” he said.

“And I’m really glad we did,” I said. “You’re really nice.”

“Thanks, Baby Boy, you’re really sweet too,” he said.

“Do you think that we’re gonna be together for a while?” I asked.

“I really hope so,” he said.

I cuddled with Daisy, reaching into the nightstand. I grabbed my paci, putting it between my lips. It was pink with a white button that had a pink ring on it.

“You’re the cutest,” he said.

He kissed the button and I giggled. I held his hand, curling up close to him. I sucked on my paci, laying my head down on his chest. Frank held me close and I smiled as I closed my eyes. It wasn’t long before I fell asleep curled up in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I was just about to leave the campus but I checked the bulletin board just outside the auditorium. The cast list was posted and my stomach dropped when I got to the bottom and didn’t find my name. I looked down sadly, walking out of the building. 

Frank was waiting outside, sitting on the edge of the fountain. The sun nearly made him glow as he sat there still dressed in his suit. He looked up, smiling as he stood up, giving me a kiss.

“Gee? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I-I didn’t get cast in the musical,” I whimpered.

“Oh, Baby, that’s okay, there will be other musicals,” he said.

I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

“I know, I just thought that I did really well at the audition and I just got my hopes up,” I mumbled.

He gave me a kiss and I sniffled.

“It’s okay, you can audition for another play and I bet you’re gonna get the lead,” Frank said.

He took my backpack and carried it himself, intertwining our fingers.

“Let’s go out for lunch, where do you wanna go?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I mumbled.

“Come on, Baby, it’s gonna be okay,” he said. “It’s just a play. You know what, I bet they didn’t cast you because you’re too good and they didn’t want you to outshine everyone else.”

I looked at Frank and shook my head.

“Thanks but I know that’s not why,” I said. “Can we go to this one restaurant here on campus? We can walk there.”

“That sounds perfect,” he said.

We walked down a little path and I felt myself calm down a little bit.

“It’s this really healthy place, they have a lot of vegetarian stuff there,” I said.

We walked into the thankfully mostly empty place and ordered some food. We sat in the corner at a little table and ate quietly.

“You feeling a little bit better now?” He asked.

“Food usually makes me feel better,” I mumbled.

He smiled, holding my hand.

“Gee, do you want to go out tonight?” He asked.

“Can we have a little movie date?” I asked.

“Of course we can,” he said.

“And I am gonna wear such a cute little outfit,” I said. “I think this will make me feel better.”

“And we can get some popcorn and snacks and a slushie,” he said.

“Wow, I’ve never been able to eat movies at the theater, Jamia and I would always just sneak food in,” I said.

Frank chuckled, squeezing my hand.

“I think you’re so cute,” he said.

“And I gotta go home soon so I can get ready for our date,” I said.

“You already look date ready to me, you’re so beautiful,” he said.

I blushed, shaking my head. We finished eating and Frank drove me home. I quickly jumped in the shower, washing my hair and shaving. I searched through my closet, looking for something good to wear. Do I wanna dress a little cuter or a little sexier? Do I dress more casual or more fancy? Jeans or skirt or dress? Long sleeve or short sleeve? Pastel or dark colors? Oh god.

“Mia!” I shouted.

She came into my closet, looking at the pile of the clothes.

“I need help I’m going on a date to the movies with Frank and I have nothing to wear,” I said.

Jamia searched through the pile and picked out a black skater skirt and a white crop top.

“Simple and cute,” she said.

“Okay, I’ll probably need a cardigan because it may be cold inside the theater,” I said.

“Don’t bring one because you have to test him,” she said. “If he gives you his jacket then he’s a real gentleman, a real grown man but if he doesn’t then he’s just like the immature boys in high school.”

“I have to put him through a test?” I asked.

“Yes, you have to find out his true character,” she said.

I got changed and Jamia shook her head when she saw my cotton panties that had little hearts on them.

“Wear some cute panties, you don’t know what’s going to happen tonight,” she said.

I blushed and changed into a pair of black lace panties. I brushed my hair and dried it, smiling nervously as I looked in the mirror.

“It’s gonna be fine, Gee,” Jamia said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, closing my eyes. The door buzzed and I smiled, going downstairs.

“Hi,” I said nervously.

He gave me a kiss and I giggled happily. 

“You brought the limo?” I asked.

“Only the best for my baby,” he said.

We got in and I giggled happily. We drove to the movie theater and Frank bought us tickets. He got a boatload off snacks and I giggled happily.

“You have fun?” He asked as we sat down.

“It’s exciting buying actual food from here,” I said. “And so much.”

“You look amazing, by the way,” he said. “Absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you,” I said. “You look good too.”

He was wearing his suit again but he looked so good in it.

“Thanks, Babydoll,” he said.

I snacked on the food happily until the movie started. I snuggled close to Frank, resting my head on his shoulder. He kept an arm around my waist the whole time and I loved the comforting touch. 

We were watching a Pixar movie that I really wanted to watch and he told me he wanted to see it too. Although, I really do think that he only chose to watch it because I wanted to. But when I looked at him he looked just as interested as me. I smiled as I looked at the big screen in front of us.

When it ended Frank told me I could take all the uneaten snacks home. We sat on a bench in the dark and waited for the limo driver to come back. Frank put his jacket on my shoulders and I giggled.

“You passed the test,” I said.

“The test?” He asked.

“Yeah, you passed Jamia’s test of gentlemanliness,” I said.

“Oh, thank you, I guess,” he said.

I smiled, giving him a kiss.

“And you’ve passed all my tests,” he said.

I froze in fear as I looked at him.

“Y-you had tests for me?” I asked.

“Yep and you passed them all,” he said. “Your tests were to be sweet and kind and caring and absolutely amazing.”

I giggled, giving him a kiss. I pulled his jacket tighter around myself. It’s gotten warmer now that it’s almost May but it still gets chilly at night.

“Do you need to grab dinner?” He asked. “You didn’t have dinner and I wasn’t sure if you needed it.”

“I ate so many snackies and popcorn,” I said. “My tummy is full.”

Frank smiled as the limo pulled up and the driver opened the door for us. I giggled, giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. I straddled his hips, whimpering quietly as I kissed him a little bit rougher. He grabbed my ass, pulling me against him as I whimpered. 

“Do you wanna come back to my house?” He asked. 

I nodded and kissed along his neck. He cursed quietly and I smiled as I ground against him. I sucked on the scissor tattoo on his neck, hoping to leave a little mark. I pulled away and smiled at my success. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled. 

I kissed him again, my tongue running along his. We got back to his house and he carried me up to his room. I gasped as he pressed me down against the mattress, his heavy body pinning me down. 

“I-I don’t want to have sex,” I said. 

“That’s okay, there’s plenty of other stuff for us to do if you want,” he said. 

I nodded and he pulled the jacket off my shoulders. He pulled off my dress next, kissing down my chest. Frank seemed to cherish every inch of my body before he sat up between my legs, looking down at me. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” I asked nervously. 

“Nothing, you’re just so beautiful,” he said. 

I blushed, looking away from his intense gaze. 

“Hey, is something wrong?” He asked softly, turning my head to face him. 

“No, just a little shy,” I mumbled. 

“Do you wanna stop?” He asked. 

I shook my head and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“Tell me if you do want to stop, I don’t want to push you too far,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said.

He gave me a soft kiss, his hands running over my body. I whimpered, holding his wrist. I moved his hand down to cup the bulge in my panties and I gasped. Frank bit his lip and palmed me slowly, reducing me to a panting mess on the bed.

My hands were shaking as I took off his tie and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I pushed his shirt off and admired the tattoos over his chest. He pulled off my panties and I blushed, covering myself shyly.

“You don’t have to hide, Baby, you’re so beautiful,” he said. “Pretty and beautiful and sexy,”

“C-can you get undressed too?” I asked.

Frank nodded, sitting up. He took off his fancy watch and the little cross necklace around his neck, putting it onto the nightstand. Frank took off his black slacks and boxers and I blushed. Even his legs were covered in tattoos, all the way up to his thighs. My eyes moved to the erection between his legs and my face flushed an even deeper shade of red. He was bigger than I had actually expected.

“Are you feeling a little more comfortable now?” He asked.

“I am,” I said shyly.

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a little bottle of lube. He spread some over his fingers, running them over my hole. He slowly pushed one finger in and I whimpered. The lube thankfully made it slick and easy as he pumped it before adding a second. I gasped, whining quietly.

“Fuck,” I whimpered.

Frank tutted softly, shaking his head. I gasped, moaning loudly. He moved them faster and I held onto the sheets, closing my eyes. I reached up, tangling my hand into his hair. Frank groaned as I pulled lightly. The pleasure was running over my body, twisting in the pit of my stomach.

He pumped the fingers in and out quickly and I felt his hips grind down against my thigh. I bit my lip, wrapping a hand around his erection to stroke him quickly.

“Fuck, Baby Boy,” he groaned.

I kissed him desperately, my hips jerking up into his hand. 

“Daddy, I-I’m so close,” I whimpered. 

He crooked his fingers and I nearly wanted to cry. My toes curled, adrenaline soaring through my veins. I cried out as I came, rocking my hips on his fingers. 

“Fuck, fuck,” I whimpered. 

He groaned, bucking his hips up into my hand. It wasn’t long before Frank was coming in my hand and over my stomach. He cleaned us both up and curled up beside me. 

“Was That Okay?” He asked. 

“Perfect,” I said. 

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me. He gave me a soft kiss and I smiled as I laid my head on his chest. He just held me tight and whispered to me quietly all night long until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the bakery a little nervously. It was my first time here without Frank. My first time alone with his mom and grandparents. I don’t know why I was so terrified if they were so sweet. 

I saw his grandma sitting by the window, reading what looked to be an Italian newspaper. His mom was sweeping and his grandpa was behind the counter organizing the display. 

“Hi, Frank wanted me to pick something up for him,” I said shyly. 

“Oh, yes, it’s right in the back in the fridge,” Linda said. 

She walked into the kitchen and I stood awkwardly by the counter. 

“You want to try a sample?” His grandpa asked through his accent. “It’s a new recipe.”

I nodded and he handed me a napkin with a little square on it. It was a brownie but had light yellow swirls mixed into it. I took a bite and smiled. 

“It’s really good,” I said. 

“Cheesecake brownie,” he said. 

Linda walked out and I ate the brownie, tossing the napkin into the trash. I took the white box from her and looked inside at the cherry pie. 

“How much?” I asked. 

“Oh, no, you never pay when you come here,” Linda said. 

“A-are you sure?” I asked. 

She nodded and I picked up the box. 

“Thank you,” I said. “I-I have to go meet up with Frank now.”

She gave me a hug before I left. I got into my car and drove back to Frank’s house. I found him in the basement in his home theater in his boxers. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“We are going to have a Disney movie marathon,” he said. 

“Why don’t you have pants on?” I asked. 

“Everything’s better pantsless,” he stated. 

I giggled. “What was his pie for then?”

“To eat,” he said. 

I sat beside him, pulling the blanket up over me. 

“I’ve already got forks ready,” he said.

We ate out of the pie tin and I giggled happily as he started playing Bambi. I almost cried when little Baby Bambi’s mom died and Frank wrapped his arms around me. We spent the entire day snacking on foods and watching movies. It grew late and Frank pulled me into his lap, kissing me roughly and running his hands over my body.

“Daddy, no,” I whined, pushing his hands away. “I ate so much and now I’m all bloated.”

“What are you talking about? You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he said.

He kissed me roughly and I whimpered, tangling my hands into his short hair.

“Daddy, I-I wanna do more,” I said.

“What do you by more?” He asked.

“I-I want you to fuck me,” I whispered.

“Okay first of all, language,” he said. “Second of all, why do you want me to?”

“I-I just want you to,” I said. “I’m really comfortable with you and I want to.”

“Well, I guess this is as good of a time to talk to you about it as any,” he mumbled.

That made me nervous now as I looked at him. Frank sighed, shaking his head.

“Please don’t be scared,” he said.

Frank took my hand and led me back into the open living room of the basement. We went down a hall and he opened the door. I whimpered as I looked at it. It was exactly like one of those sex rooms from the movies or the pornos.

“Oh,” I mumbled.

There was dark hardwood floors and dark red walls. I could see the lights in the ceiling that were on but there were other colored lights too that weren’t told on. Sex toys filled the room, lining the walls. There were chains and cages and ropes and a huge king sized bed.

“I thought that you should know before we went any farther,” he said.

I nodded, looking around.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I just want to make this clear,” he said. 

“I-I want to,” I said. “Even more now.”

“Really?” He asked.

“I’ve always been into this but...I never had anyone to share it with,” I said.

I felt his hands on my hips from behind, his lips brushing along my neck. I whimpered, the tingling resonating throughout my body. 

“You want me to fuck you hard?” He asked.

I whimpered and nodded. Frank ground against me before he seemed to hesitate.

“H-have you ever had sex before?” He asked.

“No,” I said quietly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Baby Boy,” he mumbled, turning me around in his arms. “Maybe we should just keep things vanilla at the beginning.”

“You won’t hurt me, I trust you,” I said. 

“You sure?” He asked.

I nodded, giving him a kiss. He held me tight against him and I whimpered quietly. Frank squeezed my ass before spanking me suddenly and I gasped.

“You wanna use naughty language, Baby?” He asked.

“Sorry, Daddy,” I said innocently.

He spanked me again and Iet out a quiet moan. He pulled off my dress, walking me backwards towards the bed. He pushed me down onto it and I whimpered as I looked up at him, my heart racing. I moved up to the middle of the bed and he pushed my legs open.

“Please,” I whimpered.

He kissed over my thighs and I sucked in a breath. His tongue pressed against the bulge in my panties and I whimpered. He pinned my wrists down against the mattress and slowly ground down against me. I gasped, my eyes closing.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he mumbled.

He kissed me roughly and I whimpered, desperately trying to move faster but he seemed to want to torture me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him down so his crotch rubbed against mine. I whined, my head falling back.

“Shit,” he muttered.

Frank kissed along my neck, sucking to leave little marks. He kissed down my chest, his hands, running over my thighs. He pulled off my panties and I bit my lip as I looked up at him. Frank’s tongue ran over my nipple and I gasped. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

“I use the light system, do you know what that is?” He asked and I nodded. “If you want to stop then red light.”

I nodded, pulling him down to kiss him roughly. I whimpered when I felt his lubed up fingers against me as he slowly pushed in. I moaned, holding onto his shoulders. He pumped them slowly before adding a third, gradually moving faster and faster until I was about to lose my mind as he hit my prostate dead on every time. 

“P-please, oh please,” I begged. “Fuck me.”

That resulted in another spank and I cried out. Frank pulled his fingers out and pushed off his boxers. He spread lube over his erection, growing quietly. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and lined himself up. 

“You okay, Baby Boy?” He asked. 

I nodded and he slowly pushed in. I whimpered at the pain that ran up my spine but he thankfully used a generous amount of lube. He bottomed out and I gasped, my nails taking over his back. 

“Fuck, Baby,” he muttered. 

Frank buried his face into the crook of my neck but didn’t move, waiting for me to adjust. As soon as the pain began to subside, I begged him to move. It was slow at first before he began picking up a fast pace. I moaned, my hands tangled into his short hair. 

“H-harder, Daddy,” I whimpered. 

Frank kept snapping his hips forward, leaving kisses on my collarbone. 

“Lo amore il tuo cazzo il culo,” he muttered. (I love your fucking ass)

I whined, my hips rocking up in an attempt to meet his. He pulled out suddenly and I gasped, shaking my head. But then he slammed in all at once and I cried out, my back arching. 

“Ah, I-I’m close,” I whimpered. 

He pounded into me harder and the pooling Of heat only grew hotter and tighter. I moaned, my legs beginning to shake. Frank kept hitting my prostate, bliss running through my veins. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

His hand wrapped around my throat and it managed to push me over the edge. Pure ecstasy washed over me as I gasped, toes curling while I came over my stomach. Frank groaned, adjusting the position slightly. He moaned as he came inside me, riding our both our orgasms. 

He pulled and I whimpered as I relaxed against the mattress. Frank laid beside me, holding me tight in his arms. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

I nodded and he smiled, caressing my cheek. His hand trailed down, his fingers barely brushing against my neck. The feather-like touch sent shivers down my spine. 

“Good, I don’t wanna hurt you,” he said. 

“You won’t,” I stated. “I-I don’t mind the hurt.”

Frank kissed my forehead and I smiled. 

“Maybe you can be the perfect submissive then,” he said. 

“I want to be,” I said. 

“We’ll have to go over our limits, our hard and soft limits,” he said. “Have you ever gone over this or thought about it before?”

“Little bit,” I said with a small shrug. 

“Well, we’ll go over it,” he said. “I don’t want to push you too far.”

I gave him a soft kiss before laying my head down on his chest. 

“You’re so sweet,” I mumbled. 

“I just wanna treat you like the princess that you are,” he said. 

I giggled before groaning quietly. 

“What’s wrong, Beautiful?” He asked. 

“I think I ate too much, my tummy kinda hurts,” I said. 

I looked down at my chubby stomach a little sadly. I’ve always been self-conscious of my weight. When I was in middle school and high school I was really fat but after I went on a diet and started exercising more I lost some weight. 

“You want some tea?” He asked. 

I nodded and he cleaned us up. He brought me back to the theater room before leaving, telling me to pick another movie. Frank came back with herbal green tea for the both of us and we spent the rest of the night cuddled up in each other’s arms which watching the big screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank was going grocery shopping and I offered to join him, which brought us here walking around the aisles with a grey shopping cart that had wheels that squeaked for too much for my liking. I didn’t complain, though, I knew there was nothing either of us could do to fix it. 

“Alright, What kind of chips do you want?” He asked. 

“Um, sour cream and cheddar,” I said. 

He put the bag I wanted into the cart before getting salt and vinegar for himself. 

“Ew,” I muttered, scrunching my nose up. 

“Not ew, they’re good,” he said. 

“Nuh uh, those chips are gross,” I said. 

“You should give them I try,” he said.

I shook my head, sticking my tongue out in disgust at the thought. 

“It’s not that bad,” he said. 

“Icky,” I said. 

He chuckled, walking us down the aisle. 

“I should be home,” I said nervously. “I should study.”

“You’ve been studying for hours, you deserve a break,” Frank said. “I know you’re stressed about exams but once they’re done then you’re on summer break and then it’s just me and you.”

“I can’t wait,” I said. 

“We should go on vacation,” he suggested. “Where do you think we should go? London? Venice? Sicily? Beijing?”

“Wow, those places are all so far, I’ve never even been on a plane before,” I said. “But I’ve always wanted to go to France. I think Paris is so romantic.”

“We’ll go to Paris then,” he said.

“Really?” I asked hopefully. “That’s amazing!”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be a lot of fun,” he said. “I haven’t been to France in a while. The last time I went was when I was...eight, I think. My parents took me to see the tour de france because at the time I really wanted to be part of it. I saw the beginning and the end of it and then I was taken to Paris and to the Eiffel Tower.”

“That sounds amazing,” I said.

“It was,” he said. “Probably one of my favorite memories as a kid.”

“What else?” I asked as he grabbed a box of cereal off the shelf.

“Well, we have family still back in Italy,” he said. “I used to spend every summer up there with my mom where I would get to hang out with my cousins. My family owns this huge house where everyone lives and I used to play in the yard with my cousins and in this one shed there.”

“It sounds fun,” I said.

“Maybe I can take you there one day too,” he said.

I nodded, holding his hand.

“You’ve traveled a lot,” I remarked.

“My mom wanted to see the world before she got too old,” he said. “She wanted to bring me with her so I got to see a lot too.”

“What about your dad?” I asked. “You’ve never really talked about him.”

“He went with us too when he could but he was busy working a lot,” Frank said. “He was a pretty great dad too, though. He passed away a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“It’s okay,” he said.

I bit my lip, looking at the colorful cereal boxes before grabbing a yellow Cheerios box.

“What happened?” I asked.

Frank paused, like he was trying to think of it. How could he forget?

“It was natural causes,” he said finally. “He was just sick, he never really took care of himself.”

“Oh,” I mumbled.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, it just makes me feel sad thinking about it,” I said. “It just makes me think about my own parents dying and I don’t wanna think about that.”

He smiled and gave me a kiss. Frank walked with us down to the shoe section.

“What do you need here?” I asked.

“Oh, my grandma wanted a pair of some slippers,” he said. 

He looked at the slippers and bit his lip.

“Which color?” He asked.

I pointed to the pale green one and he put it into the cart. He kept an arm around my waist as we walked.

“What else do we need?” I asked.

He bit his lip and looked at the list.

“Um, let’s go get some flour,” he said.

We walked down the aisle and I smiled, holding Frank’s hand.

“We can really go to Paris?” I asked.

“Yes, we can go on Friday,” he said. “We can go right after your last exam.”

I nodded, giving him a kiss. 

“Sounds amazing,” I said.

“And I have some connections, I can get us onto the Eiffel tower after closing time,” he said. “It’ll be just us two up there with some creme brulee and red wine. We’ll be up there all alone under all the lights looking over the city of Paris.”

“I want that really badly,” I said.

He smiled, giving me a kiss. Frank grabbed everything else that he needed and we paid for it. I helped carry groceries out to the car and he sighed.

“Come back home with me?” He asked.

“I can’t, I have to go back and study,” I said.

Frank nodded but he looked disappointed as he shut the trunk. He drove me back to my apartment and gave me a kiss.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded, smiling as I held his hand. 

“I don’t wanna go inside because inside means working and studying,” I whined. 

He chuckled, giving me a kiss.

“If you need me to save you from boredom then call me,” he said.

“No, I have to study,” I said. “Even if I really don’t want to.”

“Well, now you have some great studying snacks,” he said, gesturing to the grocery bags with my stuff.

“Thank you again,” I said. “I can pay you back if you’d like.”

“Nonsense,” Frank denied. “You go off and have fun.”

I gave him a kiss.

“I’ll go look for tickets, start packing,” he said.

I giggled happily and went up to my apartment. I set the bags on the counter and Jamia smiled over at me.

“So, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Frank recently,” she said.

“Yeah, I think I’m falling for him,” I said.

“You are?” She asked. “Oh my god, Gee, that’s amazing.”

“He’s taking me to Paris,” I said. “We’re gonna sit up on the Eiffel Tower all alone at night looking over the city while eating French desserts and drinking wine.”

“Oh my god, imagine him telling you he loves you up there,” she said.

“That would be so romantic,” I said. “Oh god, I-I really do want that to happen. Imagine all the pretty lights and the water.”

“It’s so amazing that he’s actually taking you there,” she said.

“I’ll bring you back something too,” I said. “Oh, and I bought more snacks from the store. Well, Frank bought them.”

“He’s so rich,” Jamia said. “You sure he’s just in marketing?”

“His family also owns a bakery,” I said.

“Do they make special cakes?” She asked and I nodded. “Oh then that makes sense, you can make a lot of money doing special cakes. And do they do wedding cakes too? Wedding cakes are expensive. Do you think they’ll make the cake for your wedding?”

“I don’t know, I don’t even know if we’re gonna get married,” I said. “We’ve only been together for just over a month.”

“Almost two months,” she said.

I nodded, smiling softly.

“I’m so happy,” I said. “I never thought that I could actually be so happy with someone before.”

“Maybe he’s the one,” she said. 

“Oh, I really hope so,” I said. “I like him a lot. I might love him. It’s that same nervousness like with my boyfriend in high school. I knew I loved him. And now I think I love Frank.”

“Oh my god, you two have to tell each other you love each other on top of the Eiffel Tower, that would seriously be so romantic,” she said. 

I nodded, giggling happily. 

“And what if in a few years he takes you back there again and proposes?” She asked. 

I squealed excitedly, giddiness washing over me. 

“Mia, that’s literally my dream,” I said. 

“Man, remember when we were just to college kids living in a shitty one-bedroom apartment and now here we are with this fucking…is this a penthouse? It’s literally a two story apartment all for us and we’re getting lobster and fancy wine and you’re going to Paris,” she said. “I think Frank is the best thing to happen to the both of us.”

“I can’t wait to go,” I said. “It’s gonna be amazing there. Imagine the two of us just in a little hotel room with a balcony looking over Paris. We’ll sit up there early in the morning with crepes and tea. Maybe we’ll even have a view of the Eiffel Tower.”

“God, I wish I was you right now,” she said.

“I’ve never felt so lucky before,” I said. “I can’t believe that this is actually my life now. I have a huge apartment and I’m just going off to Paris and I have an amazing boyfriend.”

Jamia gave me a hug.

“How long are you staying in Paris?” She asked.

“I don’t know, probably not too long because Frank has to work,” I said.

“Well, I’m gonna miss you,” she said. “And I have to go study.”

“Me too,” I said.

I went up to my room and sat at my desk, staring at the mountain of textbooks and papers. I tried my best to study but I kept getting distracted by my phone, wishing Frank would text me. But he wouldn’t because he knew I was trying to study. I read and highlighted and re-read and circled until I fell asleep at my desk, my face buried in a textbook.


	8. Chapter 8

I giggled, jumping into Frank’s arms. He spun me around before setting me on the ground.

“Off to Paris!” I cheered.

“Not quite, the plan doesn’t leave for a little bit,” he said. “Did you already eat lunch?”

I nodded and we went back to his house. Frank brought me down to the basement to the playroom and I giggled. He pressed me up against the wall and all the laughter left my body as he pressed his thigh in between my legs.

“I’ve missed you so much, Baby Boy, I’ve hardly seen you all week,” he said.

I smiled, pressing my lips against his. He rocked his hips against mine slowly and I gasped. Things were moving fast and it felt like only a few seconds before I was stripped down and bent over the side of the bed.

Frank ran his hands over my ass and I whimpered, my stomach twisting. He spanked me suddenly and I gasped, my hands tangled into the sheets. Frank hadn’t even bothered with a comforter on this bed, there was just black sheets and pillows. It was dim and I just noticed the music playing quietly.

He walked away and soon my vision was blocked out. I gasped, looking around as I felt something on my head.

“It’s just a blindfold, Baby,” he said with a soft chuckle. He ran his hand over my back gently, comfortingly. “You okay?”

I nodded. “I was just surprised is all, I didn’t know what it was.”

“Do you want it off?” He asked.

“No, I like it,” I said.

He ran his fingers through my hair affectionately and I smiled. His hand left and I frowned as I heard footsteps walk away. I waited impatiently before finally he came back and I felt the leather of a cold whip on my back.

“I won’t be too hard,” he said. “I don’t want you sore.”

The cold leather ran over my spine, making me shudder. The whip was pulled away and I felt it come down lightly over my ass. I whimpered quietly at the sudden sensation. Although it wasn’t too hard, it still stung perfectly. His hand ran over my ass before it pulled away and I was whipped again. I moaned, laying my head down, the cool sheets pressing against my flushed cheek. 

I felt him set the whip next to me and I waited quietly. Anticipation seems to spur me on as I waited for his next move. His breath suddenly moved over the back of my thighs and I whimpered. He spanked me again and I whined, spreading my legs slightly. 

His tongue ran over my hole and I cried out. Frank pushed in two fingers and didn’t pace himself as he moved them quickly. I moaned, rocking my hips back. He pressed his fingers against my prostate. I whined, the burning pleasure washing over me. 

“Please fuck me,” I begged. 

Frank pulled his fingers out and spanked me roughly. 

“Naughty boy,” he muttered. “If we had more time I think I would punish you. Lucky for you we don’t have the time so I am going to fuck you hard and fast.”

I whimpered, taking a few deep breaths as I nodded. I heard his belt come undone and a bottle of lube open. He pressed against me and pushed in slowly. I moaned, trying to push back against him. It stung slightly but it only just spurred me on. He held my hips, pulling back before slamming back in again.

My jaw dropped and I gasped, pleasure rippling through me. He started a fast rhythm, snapping in and out of me. Frank shifted slightly and changed his angle, hitting my prostate dead on. I nearly wanted to scream, my whole body was practically on fire. Not being able to see seemed to make me feel so much more. Every sensation was heightened, the pleasure being multiplied by a million.

“O-oh fuck,” I whimpered.

Frank spanked me and I cried out, my hips bucking forward. He pounded into me harder, pushing me closer and closer. My erection was pressed between the mattress and my stomach, the friction quickly becoming unbearable as I felt the familiar knot of my orgasm reaching fast. 

“Please, I-I’m so close,” I whimpered. 

His hand tangled into my hair and pulled it, eliciting a surprised moan from my lips. All I could hear was our heavy panting and skin slapping against skin. 

The twisting knot burned in the pit of my stomach, twisting and pulling as I felt my legs tense up and my toes curl. I moaned loudly as I came, rutting my hips. Frank let go of my hair and spanked me once more before he was coming inside me. He groaned, thrusting shallowly a few times before he pulled out. 

I had a soft smile on my face as he pulled off the blindfold and I just laid down, wanting to fall asleep. 

“You can’t take a nap now, princess, you’ve gotta go shower and get cleaned up before we leave,” he said after he finished rubbing lotion over my stinging ass. 

“But I wanna take a nappy,” I said. 

“Don’t take one now, you should wait to sleep on the plane,” he said. “Come on, go shower, I have to go put the sheets into the washer.”

“Will you join me in the shower?” I asked. 

“I will,” he said. 

I went upstairs to his bathroom and started up the shower. Warm water rained down over me and I smiled at the comfort it gave me. Frank was in with me in less than five minutes and I smiled at him. He grabbed the soap and poured some onto his hand, rubbing them together before he ran his hands over my shoulders and down my arms slowly. The simple touch was enough to make my heart stop, my stomach twist. 

“Daddy, Everything is so sensual with you,” I muttered. 

He chuckled and gave me a kiss. We finished showering and I wrapped a towel around my waist. 

“Wear something comfortable,” Frank suggested. 

I put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, giggling excitedly. I couldn’t even sit still as I waited. Frank sat on his laptop on his bed while I jumped on the mattress beside him. 

“We’re going to Paris!” I exclaimed. 

He chuckled as I jumped around before flopping down. 

“We’re gonna go to Paris,” I said to Daisy. “And it’s gonna be so much fun.”

“Do you know how to speak French, Gee?” Frank asked. 

“I took a bit of French in high school but I don’t remember a lot,” I said. “Do you?”

“I don’t, just English and Italian,” he said. “Did you know English is actually my second language?”

“Really?” I asked. 

He nodded. “My family only spoke Italian at home and so I only spoke Italian, especially since I spent most of my time around my grandma, who doesn’t speak English. It wasn’t until I got bigger and started going to school and playing at the park with other kids that I learned English.”

“I like learning new things about you,” I said. 

“Alright, you ready to go now?” He asked. 

Frank took my hand and I squealed excitedly as I pulled him out. 

“You excited?” He asked as we walked to his car. 

“Are you kidding me? I’m more than excited!” I exclaimed. 

He chuckled and we got into the car. He drove us to the airport and we unpacked the bags, carrying them inside. 

“I’m scared,” I admitted as we stood in line to go through security. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Just give them your bag and take off your shoes,” he said.

I nodded, doing as he said. I walked into some metal detector and some mean man told me to stand there with my hands above my head. I was brought through and I put on my shoes as I watched Frank come through. We put on our shoes and he put on his belt and suit jacket.

“Now what?” I asked.

“Now we wait to board the plane,” he said.

We sat by the gate and I looked at the ticket curiously. Frank sat on his phone and I watched him play a game. It took a while before we were finally boarded. I held his hand nervously as we walked to our seats and I gasped. The seats came in sections of two. They were big and cushiony and was separated by a small table. 

“Here, you take the window seat,” he said.

I sound down, giggling as I looked out the little window.

“These seats recline down into beds,” he said. “That’s gonna be necessary because this is a ten hour flight.”

“Ten hour?!” I gasped.

“We should be landing at about four in the morning,” he said.

I let out a sigh and he chuckled. The lady talked and it felt like forever before we were finally taking off. I gasped and looked out the window as the ground grew farther away. Soon we were able to take off the seatbelts and walk around.

“You having fun?” He asked.

I nodded, pulling Daisy from my bag. I was thankful that we were a little bit secluded as we sat in our seats.

“How much longer?” I asked.

Frank chuckled, holding my hand.

“Let’s watch a movie,” he said. “Dinner will be served in a bit and then we’re spending the rest of it sleeping.”

I nodded and he turned on a movie. We sat together and I just wished this were one big bed so we could cuddle together. I snuggled with Daisy instead as we held hands across the table. We ate before Frank helped me lay the chair down into a bed. I was given a blanket and pillow and looked to see most other people also sleeping.

“Get some rest, Beautiful,” he said.

I nodded and laid down, closing my eyes. It took a little while to fall asleep away from the comfort from my own home and my own bed but soon enough I was asleep in a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Shock was still running through me as Frank was already halfway unpacked. I couldn’t believe it, we were actually here in Paris. 

“You wanna grab a shower?” Frank asked. 

“How can I shower when all of Paris is just outside my window?” I asked. 

“Go grab a shower and then we’ll head out,” he said with a small chuckle. 

I smiled and nodded, heading to the bathroom. The whole place was marble and huge. Frank got us the best suite here at the Shangri-La hotel and it was absolutely amazing. There was a fancy bathroom with a big bed and a private terrace overlooking the Eiffel Tower. 

I turned on the heated floors and smiled before stepping into the shower. I took a quick shower before I got dressed into a little pink dress.

“Wear something a little nicer,” Frank said as he fixed his tie. “I’m taking you out to dinner.”

I smiled and dig through the drawers. I put on a fancy little red dress and some heels. I giggled happily, holding his hand. 

We walked down to the elevator and went down the street. I swung our hands as I grinned, looking around excitedly. It was beautiful here, there were beautiful lights and pretty flowers all around. It even smelled nice, it smelled like the bakery on the corner that we were walking up to. 

“We need to get breakfast here one day,” I said. 

“I’ll put it on the list,” he said. 

“Are we going to the Eiffel Tower?” I asked hopefully. 

“Not tonight, tomorrow,” he said. 

I giggled excitedly and he wrapped an arm around my waist. We went to a fancy restaurant and I gasped as I looked around. It was so fancy it looked like one meal could put Bill Gates into debt. 

We walked into a restaurant that was probably the fanciest building I have ever been in. It looked like one meal could put Bill Gates into debt.

“I have a reservation for Iero,” Frank said.

“Right this way,” the host said.

The host was tall and wore a fancy suit, he also had a thick French accent. We sat at a little table and I smiled.

“Would you like English menus?” He asked.

Frank nodded and he got us menus. 

“Wow, these are all so fancy,” I said.

“And here you can even drink legally,” he said.

“Ooh, I want some wine,” I said.

Frank chuckled. “What are you thinking about getting?”

I bit my lip as I looked at all the French names and read their little descriptions.

“I think...confit de canard,” I said.

Frank nodded. “Maybe I’ll try the ratatouille, it’s pretty much the only thing I know how to pronounce.”

“While we’re here I need to try tarte tatin,” I said. “I learned about it in my High School French class and I saw a picture and it was absolutely mouth watering. I have been dying to try it ever since, it has always been my dream to be here, I can’t believe I’m here.”

Frank smiled, holding my hand across the table. The waiter came and Frank ordered our food for us. I looked around happily, a grin on my face.

“This is amazing,” I said. “Thank you so much for bringing me here, this is all I’ve ever wanted to do in my life. This is my whole dream.”

“I’m glad I could do this for you,” he said.

“Maybe on the way home we can take a small detour to Italy,” I said.

“I wish, maybe next time,” he said. “I would love to show you my world.”

“I looked at him curiously and he smiled.

“I would love to show you my world,” he said. “Our world that we’re gonna make together.”

“We’re gonna make a world together?” I asked.

“I really hope so,” he said. “We’ve been dating for a little while but...you make my heart beat really fast and my head spin.”

Frank looked down as he blushed and I giggled.

“You’re so cute,” I said.

Frank chuckled and we got our food. There was a live band playing in the corner, soft music that reminded me a bit of the string quartet from the Titanic. It was pretty full here, each person looking richer than the last.

“I-Is this place too expensive?” I asked nervously. “We don’t have to go to these super expensive restaurants and we don’t need such expensive hotel rooms. I just want to go to Paris, I don’t need to go to such expensive places. Just a picnic by the Arc de Triomphe or a walk by The Louvre is fine by me.”

“Nothing but the best,” he said. “This may be your only trip to Paris and I want it to be memorable. When you look back I don’t want you to think about how you walked by the Eiffel Tower but never went up or walked through the streets but never got to eat the great French foods. When we’re old and together I want you to remember the amazing moments you had in your life and I want you to be able to tell our grandkids about all the amazing stories you have.”

“You really think we’re gonna have grandkids together?” I asked.

Frank blushed and shrugged.

“You’re so sweet,” I said.

I smiled, eating quietly.

“I hope that maybe we’ll have grandkids together too,” I said.

Frank seemed to relax a little bit in relief that I agreed with him. I giggled happily as I ate. 

“How is it?” He asked. 

“Amazing,” I said. “I don’t think I’ve ever tasted food this good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said. 

I smiled happily as I ate. Frank fed me a bite of his food and I smiled. 

“Amazing,” I said. “I wish you could try mine too but it has meat in it.”

We finished up our dinner and Frank paid for the meal before we left. 

“When did you get...French dollars?” I asked. 

“Euro, Baby,” he said. “And I exchanged it when we landed, you were trying to find the bathroom when I did it. So, what was your favorite part of the meal?”

“The wine,” I said. “This is the first time I’ve drink legally.”

“You drinking illegally at home?” He asked. 

I giggled, putting a finger to my lips. 

“Naughty boy,” he said, shaking his head. 

We walked to a fountain and I gasped excitedly as I looked at it and saw all the little coins at the bottom. 

“Make a wish,” he said, handing me a penny.

I took the penny and closed my eyes, turning my back to the fountain. My mind went blank all of the sudden as I tried to think of what I could wish for. 

_I wish that Frank and I live happily ever after._

I tossed the coin over my shoulder and heard it splash down into the water. I gave Frank a kiss and he smiled. 

“You tired? You wanna head back to the hotel?” He asked. 

“I’m not tired at all,” I said. 

“You’re jet-lagged, Baby Boy,” Frank said. “Alright, well stay out for a little more but not too late so that way you’re not all tired and sleeping through the whole day tomorrow.”

I nodded and we walked down the street. 

“Oh, do they have those romantic boat rides here?” I asked. 

“I think you’re thinking of Venice, Baby,” he said. “But we might be able to find something here.”

I nodded, looking into a closed shop that had pretty dresses in the window. 

“Don’t worry, I already have a day planned where we go shopping for pretty French clothing,” he said. “And I was thinking that maybe we can bring Jamia back a necklace or a dress or something.”

“I really like how you thought of her,” I said. 

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“Of course, a best friend of yours is a best friend of mine,” he said.

“She’s practically like my sister,” I said. “We’re always together.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted a sister,” he said. 

“Did you really?” I asked. 

“Well, I would’ve preferred a brother but I wouldn’t mind a sister,” he said. “But of course I had my imaginary twin brother, Anthony.”

“That’s so cute,” I said. 

“I used to make my mom set another plate out for him at dinner,” he said. 

I giggled, squeezing his hand. We walked around before my legs grew tired and we went back to the hotel. 

“I’m not tired but it’s already past midnight,” I said. “I want to sleep but I can’t.”

Frank dug through his bag and pulled out some sleeping pills. 

“Go get changed and we’ll cuddle,” he said. 

I smiled, putting on a pair of soft cotton panties and one of his shirts. Frank smiled, stripping down to his boxers. 

“You’re really pretty,” I muttered. “I love all your tattoos. Y-you’re a lot prettier than me?”

“Are you kidding me? You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my whole life,” he said. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Gee.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. Frank got a glass of water and I took the sleeping pills. I cuddled up in bed with him as he turned on the tv. Someone was speaking French and I frowned. 

“Daddy, it's all in French,” I said. “I can’t understand it.”

Frank frowned in confusion and flipped through until we were able to watch a cartoon in English. The pills were starting to kick in as I slowly fell asleep. 

I was woken up later on, the sun just barely rising so it was still dark out. 

“No, you fucking get that name,” Frank hissed into his phone. “I don’t care if you have to beat him with a ducking bat, you get that name out of him or else—“

“Daddy?” I whimpered. 

Frank looked up in shock before going to the terrace. I could see him still arguing with the person one the phone but I couldn’t hear. I watched him fight with the person before drifting off into sleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

I was wearing the cutest outfit I had with me. I wore soft pink dress with white thigh highs that had pastel pink bows on the top and small pink heels with a little buckle going over my foot. 

“You look adorable,” Frank said. 

I giggled as we got to the top of the Eiffel Tower and I gasped. I looked over, all of Paris below me. 

“Wow,” I breathed. 

Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me from behind. 

“We’re really the only ones up here?” I asked. 

“That’s right, just us two above Paris,” he said. 

It was past one in the morning and the Eiffel Tower was now officially closed. All the places up here were closed but frank somehow got special permission to get us up here all alone. 

“This is amazing,” I said. 

I looked over the edge, my heart racing from how high up we were. 

“You scared?” He asked. 

I shook my head and he kissed my cheek. I took some pictures before Frank spread out a blanket on the metal floor and opened the picnic basket. I giggled as he lit a candle and pulled out a radio that started playing soft French music. 

“Come here,” he said, patting the spot next to him. 

I sat beside him and smiled. I thought that I might cry from just how downright happy I was. 

“Daddy, this is amazing,” I said. 

Frank held my hand and grinned. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I whispered. 

I wrapped my arms around him tight and he chuckled. I was so happy, my heart was racing so fast. He pulled away and reached into the basket, bringing out little containers.

“Tarte tatin!” I exclaimed.

“I got it from a bakery that’s, like, five stars so everything there is really good,” he said. “I also brought some crѐme brûlée, mont blanc, peach melba and petit gâteau. And some wine, of course.”

My stomach growled and he smiled.

“Oh, this all sounds so good,” I said.

Frank got out two plates and stuffed them both with desserts. I ate happily, listening to the pretty French music.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” I muttered. “I’m at the top of the Eiffel Tower eating fancy French desserts with the boyfriend that I love. This is what I dream about late at night before bed. This is my greatest fantasy.”

Frank smiled and we were quiet for a moment.

“What’s your greatest romantic fantasy?” I asked.

“Mine is...huh, I never really thought about it before,” he said. “No, I know exactly what my fantasy is. Tuscany, Italy, it’s one of the best places in the world to watch the stars. I would want to go to one of the pretty fields in Tuscany and lay out a blanket at night and lay with my love and just watch the stars all night long until we fell asleep under the beautiful night sky. It’s absolutely gorgeous there, Gee, the sky is purple and the stars are so bright, it’s like looking at the galaxy.”

“That sounds really amazing,” I said. “I wouldn’t mind going there.”

“Well good because I want to take you there,” he said. “It’s going to be sweet and quiet and romantic.”

I smiled, the cinnamon tarte tatin filling my mouth.

“Oh my god, this is so good,” I moaned.

He chuckled and I fed him a bite.

“Fuck, I will fly all the way here to Paris every single day just to have this for dessert everyday,” he said. “That’s it, I am hiring a chef and flying back to New Jersey all the way from Paris just so he can cook for us all the time.”

“That would be amazing,” I said. “Oh man, I just wanna move to Paris. Imagine this being our life, imagine this just being a regular ol’ Tuesday.”

“Imagine us living here in Paris with our weekends in Italy,” he said. “Imagine having a pretty little home here near the Eiffel Tower where we would raise our sweet little kids.” 

“Little kids?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to adopt some little kids,” he said. “I love kids. Imagine our smart little kids speaking English, Italian and French.”

“I bet they’re gonna get the smartness from you,” I said. “I was never that smart, I was put into dummies math when I was in school.”

“Baby, you are not a dummy,” he said. “Just because math isn’t your forte, it doesn’t make you dumb. That’s like saying if a fish can’t climb a tree then they’re dumb. Intelligence isn’t so black and white, it could be marked by anything. You’re intelligent when it comes to art. I don’t know shit about art, you’re like a genius.”

I giggled, giving him a hug.

“I’ve never been called a genius before,” I mumbled. “Thank you so much.”

He smiled, kissing my cheek. I sighed happily, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Baby Boy,” he mumbled, kissing the top of my head.

“I wanna eat more now,” I said.

He chuckled and I went right back to shoving my face with desserts.

“I’m gonna weigh ten more pounds by the time we go back to New Jersey,” I said. 

“Ten more pounds for me to love,” he said. “More of you for me to cuddle.”

I smiled, taking a bite of my crѐme brûlée.

“So, was the plane ride okay?” He asked.

“It was a lot nicer than I thought it would be,” I said. “I always hear about how planes are so uncomfortable but it was so nice, even the food wasn’t that bad.”

“That’s because I got us the best seats,” he said. “I knew it was going to be a really long flight and I didn’t want you getting uncomfortable.”

“It was pretty scary,” I said. “I had never been on an airplane and the security was one of the really scary things, they were all so big and scary.

Frank chuckled. “They are pretty scary. Airport security didn’t used to be so strict, when I was younger it was a lot looser. After the twin towers it got a lot stricter and my first time going on a plane after 9/11 I was about...sixteen, I think. Seventeen? And I remember I got yelled at and fuck...I’ve seen a lot of shit in my time with the job but I cried.”

I looked over at him with a small frown.

“Shit in the job?” I asked. “Y-you work in marketing.”

“What?” He asked, looking up at me.

“You said that you’ve seen some shit but you just work in marketing, you sell things,” I said. “How can you see shit there?”

“Oh,” he mumbled. “No, just, like, sometimes with marketing I have shipments coming in from oversea so it can be pretty strict and stuff.”

“Daddy, what was the phone call you made last night?” I asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” he said. “Really, it was nothing.”

“You sounded angry, you were yelling a lot,” I said. “A-and it didn’t sound like a very nice conversation.”

“It must’ve just been because you were half asleep,” he said. “Your sleepiness must have just made it seem bad. It wasn’t, really, you must’ve imagined half of it. I was just talking with one of my workers about where to put a shipment.”

“You...you wanted to beat someone,” I whimpered.

“No, I would never want to do that to someone,” he said. “Sometimes sleeping pills can cause pretty weird dreams.”

I nodded, finishing up my food. I sipped wine, looking out at the beautiful lights below us. Frank leaned over, pressing his lips against mine. I whimpered, tangling my hands into his hair. He pressed me down on the blanket and I giggled.

“Daddy, a-am I about to have sex on top of the Eiffel Tower?” I asked.

“Do you want to?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah,” I said.

“Naughty boy,” Frank said with a small chuckle.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him down against me. I whimpered as he ground against me slowly. My heart raced as that little burning knot began to form in the pit of my stomach. He hands ran up my thighs under my skirt, massaging the chubby skin.

“Here, Baby,” he said.

I sat up and Frank helped take off my dress.

“Here, wait, let me make it a little more comfortable for you,” he said.

He took off his suit jacket and rolled it up, putting it behind me on the metal floor. He laid me down gently so my head rest on the jacket like a pillow. He pulled off my panties, his hand wrapping around my semi. He stroked slowly and I moaned, rocking my hips up into his hand. He kissed and sucked along my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin.

Frank sat up and reached into the basket, pulling out a bottle that had French writing on it. After a closer look I saw that it was a bottle of lube.

“You came prepared?” I asked.

“I wasn’t planning on this happening but if it did then I wanted to be prepared so I didn’t hurt you,” he said.

Frank set the bottle down, kissing me roughly. I pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off. I undid his belt and whined when I couldn’t push his pants and boxers down passed his thighs. He helped me take them off, setting them aside. 

“A-are we gonna get in trouble?” I asked. 

“No, of course not,” he said. 

“How were you even able to set this up?” I asked. 

“Well, because of my job in marketing I know some people from here and they work here in security and some work through government jobs and they owed me a favor,” he said. 

I nodded and he gave me a soft, gentle kiss. He coated his fingers in lube, running them over my hole. He slowly pushed one in and I let out a soft breath. He stretched me before rubbing lube over his erection, pushing in slowly. I gasped, tugging on his hair. 

Frank picked up his pace, thrusting in at a constant pace. I moaned, my head tipping back. He grunted quietly, both our heavy breathing mixing in with the music. 

“ _I love you_ ,” he muttered. 

I whined, kissing him roughly. Frank pounded into me harder, his rough hands holding my hips tight. I cried out when he hit my prostate, my nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Please,” I whimpered. “Oh god, please.”

His hand wrapped around my erection and I gasped, bucking my hips up. Frank pulled out suddenly and I whimpered, shaking my head. 

“Come here, il mio amore,” he said. (My love)

He laid down and pulled me over onto his lap. I sank down onto him and gasped. I bounced on his lap, the new position filling me up so much more. 

“Shit,” I muttered. 

Frank spanked me and I cried out. 

“D-do that again,” I begged. 

He spanked me again and I felt ecstasy ricochet throughout my body as I came. I moaned, sinking down completely. I ground against him, moving my hips in slow circles. 

“Shit, fuck,” he muttered. “I’m gonna come.”

I picked myself up before slamming down again. Oversensitivity washes over me and it hurt slightly but I didn’t mind. I kissed along Frank’s neck and finally felt him finish inside me. I rode out his orgasm before laying beside him as I giggled. 

“We Just had sex on the fucking Eiffel Tower,” I said. 

Frank laughed, shaking his head. 

“Why’d you take me here?” I asked. 

“Because I love you,” he said. “I wanna show you the world.”

“Do you just wanna fuck at all the seven wonders of the world?” I asked. 

“That would be an amazing achievement,” he said. “But I just love you, Gee, I love you so much.”

We laid together for a while, the two of us staring at the beautiful city while wrapped in each other’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sun shining down over me through the window. A knock on the door woke me up and I whined. Frank pulled on a pair of boxers and left the bedroom suite. I heard him talking before Frank pulled a cart into the bedroom. 

“Breakfast,” He said. 

“I could get used to this,” I muttered. 

He chuckled, giving me a kiss. I saw the coffee and croissants and sat up in bed. 

“I don’t wanna go home,” I muttered as he handed me the tray. 

“We can come back,” he said. “Maybe we can have our honeymoon here.”

I smiled happily and he turned on some cartoons. We ate quietly and I laid in his arms. 

“This week has gone by so fast,” I said. “I wish it would never end.”

He kissed my cheek and I smiled. We finished eating and I pulled on a pair of panties. I put on a white skater skirt and a plain baby blue t-shirt, tucking the shirt into the skirt. 

“We’ve gotta get packed up,” he said. 

I sighed sadly and grabbed my suitcase. We got everything packed up and Frank put on his suit. 

“You’re always wearing those,” I said. 

“Is that bad?” He asked. 

I shook my head. “You look really good in them, Daddy.”

“Thanks, Baby Boy,” He said. “You ready to go? Got Daisy and your paci?”

“In my carry on,” I said. 

“Alright, I think that’s everything,” he said.

Frank took my hand and we went down to the lobby where he signed us out. We got a cab to the airport. Frank and I played games on his phone. Soon enough we were on the plane and we took off.

“It’s been a whole week since I’ve talked to Jamia, that’s the longest we’ve ever gone without talking,” I said. “You picked out a really nice bracelet for her.”

“I’ve always been pretty good with that kind of stuff, that’s what my mom used to tell me,” he said. “I think it’s just one of my gay instincts.”

“Plural? You have more?” I asked with a small giggle.

“The gaydar, obviously,” he said. “Gay people can more easily spot other gay people.”

“You make it sound like a hound dog sniffing out prey,” I said.

“Maybe not prey to eat but to eat out,” he said.

I giggled, shaking my head.

“Gaydar isn’t real,” I said.

“You’ve never been able to spot out another gay man?” He asked and I shook my head. 

Frank sighed and looked around.

“Him, he’s gay,” he said.

He gestured to a man on the other side of the aisle up a few rows of seats.

“You don’t know that,” I said.

“Go hit on him,” he said.

“Wh--I can’t hit on him!” I hissed. 

“I’ll hit on him,” Frank said. “Ten kisses bet says he’s gay.”

“Fine and I hope you have fun giving me kisses,” I said.

Frank smirked and got out of his seat, walking over to the man. I saw the way Frank leaned close to him, that charming smirk on his face. They talked for a moment before Frank smiled, shaking the man’s hand. He walked over and sighed as he sat down.

“So, I’m guessing it didn’t go well for you if you’re back so soon,” I said.

“It didn’t, he shot me down,” he said.

“Told you he wasn’t gay--”

“Because he already has a boyfriend,” Frank interrupted.

My jaw dropped and he smirked.

“Told you he was gay,” he said.

I sighed, giving him a kiss.

“One down, nine to go,” he said.

I leaned back in my seat and smiled.

“I’m thirsty,” I said. “Can I have a coke?”

Frank nodded and called down a stewardess. Frank ordered a coke for me and a beer for himself. I had the window seat and I looked out at the pretty sky as she brought us both our drinks.

“I didn’t know you could drink alcohol on a plane,” I said.

“Not all of them let you,” he said. “But it is a long flight and I would like some alcohol.”

I giggled, holding his hand across the little table. We watched some movies and I glanced out at the rain falling from the sky.

“We’re going lower now,” I remarked, “We’re below the clouds.”

“We’re probably getting pretty close,” he said. “Not long now.”

I saw a flash of lightning and I frowned softly. The plane shook and I gasped, looking at Frank.

“Don’t worry, Baby, it’s just a little turbulence,” he said. “It happens all the time.”

I nodded, looking back at the screen in front of me. The shakiness just happened more and I was beginning to get scared, even Frank was worried.

“Ma’am, is there a problem?” Frank asked a stewardess.

“Not at all, the captain would just like everyone to stay in their seats,” she said.

The storm was bad outside and I whimpered. There was a big jolt all of the sudden and I gasped.

“What is it?” I asked. “What happened?”

Frank sat up straight and looked around. Other people were worried and I looked out the window, the propellor smoking profusely.

“The plane’s gonna crash,” I whimpered.

“No, it’s not gonna crash,” Frank denied.

The seatbelt light went on and we buckled up. I clutched Daisy tight, looking around in panic. Frank held my hand and I could see the worry on his face that he was trying to hide, he didn’t want to scare me at all.

“It’s okay, Gee, it’s gonna be fine,” he said.

I cried quietly, my hands shaking. The stewardess came out, holding onto the seat at the front for stability. She showed us the exits again and that’s when I began to panic.

“The captain is going to have to have an emergency landing in the water and all of you will need to put on your life vests,” she said.

I shook my head and Frank grabbed the jacket, putting it onto me. He put his own on and I sobbed.

“C-Can I take Daisy?” I whimpered.

Frank nodded. “Just be careful, okay?”

The lady kept talking but it began to get drowned out by the sound of my own sobbing. The plane jolted roughly again and I cried out, wishing I could jump into Frank’s lap. 

“Baby, Baby, you need to breathe,” he whispered. “It’s gonna be careful.”

“The plane is gonna crash,” I sobbed. “It’s gonna crash into the water. I-I don’t know how to swim. We can’t go underwater, the plane is going to kill us. O-oh god, I’m only nineteen, my parents don’t even know where I am.”

“You aren’t going to die,” he denied.

“I will,” I cried. “I am, we can’t survive a plane crash it’s a fucking plane it weighs, like, a lot of fucking tons.”

“Stop, stop,” he said. “We’re gonna be fine, okay? We’re gonna prepare for the landing now, okay?”

I nodded, looking at the city of New York and I thought we were going crash into a skyscraper because we were so low.

“I-I don’t wanna die,” I cried.

“You aren’t going to,” Frank stated. “I love you.”

His arm reached out across my chest, holding onto the railing on my left side. The impact of the plane was a lot stronger than I thought it would be. Frank’s arm thankfully stopped my upper body from lurching forward and I cried out in pain. Shock ran through me, my head jerking forward. People screamed, the lights shut off and my stomach sank.

It felt like years before the silence washed over and people really had a moment to take in what happened. Frank unbuckled my belt and inflated my life vest. People were shuffling through the small aisles and Frank helped to guide me out. I gasped when I saw a man in his seat, the gay guy Frank hit on earlier. He wasn’t moving, his head hung forward awkwardly. I knew he was dead.

“Don’t look,” Frank whispered.

I got out of the emergency exit and stepped onto the wing of the plane. It was crowded and slippery, rain beating down onto us. Frank held my hand, keeping me close.

“The plane is gonna sink and we’re gonna go down with it,” I cried. 

“No, no we’re not, the captain got help,” Frank said. “Look, there’s boats on the way, they’re gonna help us.”

I saw some boats coming and I nodded. I still clung to his side and Frank helped to keep me safe. The boat came and we got on and Frank shuffled me to the railing. I looked over and saw something sticking out of his arm.

“O-Oh my god,” I whimpered. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m fine, it’s not bad,” he said. 

I looked at it and saw that the way it was positioned I could tell it would have pierced my chest.

“You saved me,” I whispered. “You saved my life.”

“I would save you from anything,” he said.

We were taken to the shore and I held Frank’s hand on his good arm. There were paramedics all running around and people running. I saw news people with cameras and I leaned closer to Frank nervously. We were put into an ambulance and I held Frank’s hand.

“It’s not bad, just a little cut,” Frank said.

“It looks like you have a piece of metal stuck into your arm,” the paramedic said. “It isn’t too deep.”

We were taken to the emergency room where people ran around trying to help the people from the plane crash. Frank sat on the bed and a doctor pulled out the metal and stitched him up. Someone else came over and started assessing me.

“I’m fine,” I said.

“Baby, let them help you,” he said.

“We want to make sure you didn’t get a concussion, that’s a common injury,” she said.

She checked me quickly before she decided that I was okay other than some bruises. Frank wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed as I buried my face into his chest, clutching onto him tight.


	12. Chapter 12

_I was strapped into the plane seat as we went down and I sobbed. When it hit the water a piece of metal flew over and hit my chest, stabbing me in the heart._

I woke up screaming, my body covered in sweat. Jamia hurried into my room and wrapped her arms around me. I cried into her shoulder as she held me tight, running her fingers through my hair and kissing my forehead.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “It was just a dream, it wasn’t real.”

I looked around and saw I was back in my bedroom. I calmed down a bit, holding her tight. It’s been two weeks since the plane and I’ve had nightmares every single night.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” she whispered. “Get some rest.”

I didn’t really fall asleep completely but soon the sun was up. Jamia made us breakfast and I sat at the counter.

“Gee, have you talked to Frank about your nightmares?” She asked.

“No,” I mumbled. “I don’t want him to worry, he always seems to be worrying.”

“He just wants you to be safe and happy,” Jamia said.

“But he doesn’t always seem to be worried about me,” I said. “He always seems to be stressing out about something that’s completely irrelevant to me but he doesn’t tell me what it is and I don’t know if I should ask or not.”

“You two can’t not tell each other stuff,” she said. “Invite him over, you haven’t seen him much since you got back from Paris.”

I nodded and ate quickly. I went upstairs and called him.

“Daddy, c-can you come over for a little bit?” I asked. 

“Yeah, Of course I can,” he said. “I’ll be there soon.”

He hung up and I decided that I didn’t want to change out of my pajamas. I stayed in my pink footy pajamas until Frank walked into the room. He gave me a kiss, laying down beside me on the bed. 

“What’s wrong, Baby?” He asked. “It looks like you’ve been crying.”

“I’ve been having nightmares about the plane crash,” I mumbled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Baby?” He asked. 

I shrugged and he kissed my forehead. 

“I don’t want you getting scared,” he said. “I wanna make you feel safe.”

“Are you feeling better?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I’m all good,” he said. “My arm was a little sore from the stitches but I’m all good now.”

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“Do you wanna talk about your nightmares?” He asked. 

“Well, I’m my dream we’re on the plane again but your arm isn’t over me so the metal stabs me in the heart,” I mumbled. 

“Baby, That didn’t happen and it’s not ever going to happen,” he said. 

I nodded softly and he gave me a kiss.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked.

“You just always seem to be worrying,” I said. “Especially about work too.”

“I’m not worrying,” he said. “It’s just normal stress.”

“Daddy, it’s not really good for our relationship if you don’t tell me everything,” I said.

Frank sighed, running a hand down his face.

“It’s really nothing,” he said. “Just some arguments over prices.”

“What do you sell?” I asked. “When you said you were in trading and marketing I was thinking it was more like it was in the stock market.”

“Oh, no, not that kind of market,” he said. “Although, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to buy stock, I should try and check it out one day. But no, I sort of, like, I sell...it’s complicated.”

I looked at him in confusion, frowning softly.

“Jewelry, we sell jewelry,” he said. “Diamonds, they make lots of money.”

“You’re lying,” I said.

“No, I’m not,” he denied. “Really, I’m serious.”

I sat up, turning my back to him as I sniffled. I felt the bed shift beside me and he held my hips.

“Baby Boy,” he muttered.

Frank kissed the back of my neck and I pulled away.

“You have to tell me the truth,” I stated. 

I stood up, turning around to face him as I crossed my arms. He sat on the edge of the bed, he looked so upset. Frank sighed and loosened his tie.

“For someone so little and cute you’re scary when you’re angry,” he mumbled but I didn’t say anything. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. It’s just complicated, okay? I promise I’m not lying. I do sell jewelry but it’s complicated because I’m currently in the process of changing my product. My dad sold jewelry but I’m in the process of trying to change it into something else, that’s just why I got a little confused because I’m sort of in the middle of stuff.”

“Oh,” I mumbled.

He held both my hands and I smiled softly.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Daddy,” I said.

He gave me a kiss, pulling me closer.

“What are you gonna sell then?” I asked, straddling his hips.

“I don’t know, what do you think I should sell?” He asked.

“Stuffies,” I said.

Frank thought for a moment, biting his lip.

“You know what, I can actually do that,” he said. “You can design stuffed animals and I can get them made and sell them.”

“Seriously?” I asked, my jaw dropping.

He nodded and I shrieked happily, grabbing my sketchbook. Frank watched me draw out a few rough sketches of some cute little stuffies.

“I don’t wanna sell all of them,” I said. 

“Well, you can keep some, obviously,” he said.

“No, I want to donate some stuffed animals to places like children’s hospitals and orphanages and stuff like that,” I said. “And I want some of the profit to go to charities.”

“Anything you want,” Frank said. “God, you’re so sweet.”

I doodled a little bit more, cuddling close to his side.

“I was worried that maybe you were lying to me and we can’t have a good relationship if it starts off with just a bunch of lies,” I said. 

“Im not lying, Baby Boy, that’s why I’ve been so stressed out, because of the product change,” he said. 

I gave him a soft kiss and he cupped my cheek as he deepened it. I whimpered, setting my sketchbook aside. Frank gently laid me down on the bed, his hands holding my hips. I let out a soft breath as I pulled away. 

“Daddy,” I muttered. “I-I’m tired and I wanna take a nappy but will you stay with me? You keep the scary dreams away.”

Frank nodded, giving me a kiss. He tucked me into the bed and I sniffled, grabbing my paci. 

“You’re gonna stay the whole time, right?” I asked.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he stated.

I nodded, closing my eyes. I laid my head down on his chest, the heat radiating off his body. Frank ran his fingers through my hair, holding me close. I eventually fell asleep in his arms, cuddled up close to him.

I was feeling a lot better when I woke up, I hadn’t realized how tired I was until I finally got some sleep just now. Frank kept his promise and I saw him smiling down at me. I blushed, burying my face into his shoulder.

“Baby Boy, you’re so beautiful,” he muttered.

“No I’m not,” I mumbled.

“You are, you’re gorgeous, absolutely and one hundred percent perfect,” he said. “You take my breath away.”

I giggled shyly, burying my face into his chest. 

“Cutie,” he muttered. 

I sat up and stretched, going to open my curtains. 

“You look so cute in your jammies,” he said.

I blushed, picking up some of the dirty clothes on my floor. Frank sat up in bed and I fixed some books on my shelf. 

“I like my room clean, it bothers me when things are out of place in my room,” I said. 

“Are our going home for the summer?” Frank asked. 

He almost seemed sad by the thought of me leaving. 

“I might visit for a week or something but I’m not going back,” I said. “And I’ll probably wait until June or July once my brother gets off school because usually we go on a little family trip.”

“That sounds fun,” he said. “Where do you go?”

“Not far, usually just upstate for a few days,” I said. 

“I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone,” he said. 

“You will?” I asked, a small smile spreading over my face. 

“Of course I will, Baby Boy,” he said. “I love you so much and every time I’m away from you—even if it’s just for five minutes—my heart shatters and I just want to hold you tight.”

I giggled happily and straddled his hips. I kissed him softly and his hands held my hips as he laid down so I laid on top of him. 

“I love you,” I whispered.

I laid my head down on his chest, feeling the soft thumping of his heart as his chest rose up and down with every gentle breath he took. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

His arm wrapped around my waist, draped loosely around me. 

“Thank you for what?” He asked. 

“For coming here because I was scared,” I said. “I didn’t really wanna be alone at all.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Baby,” he said. “No matter what I’m gonna be here. I’m your Daddy and I’m gonna take care of you. I love you so much.”

My fingers ran over his tie gently and I smiled. 

“I like your suits,” I said. “Why do you always wear them?”

“Gotta be professional,” he said. 

“I think it makes you look hot,” I said. 

Frank chuckled and I sat up to straddle his hips. 

“Hot, huh?” He asked. 

I nodded and put my hands on his chest, I kissed him softly, my hips grinding down against him slowly. I giggled as Frank flipped me over suddenly, pinning me to the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey can you go to a funeral with me?” Frank asked. 

“A-a funeral?” I asked in shock. “When?”

“Now,” He said. 

”o-okay,” I mumbled.

“I’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes,” Frank stated before hanging up. 

I frowned in confusion before I grabbed a simple black dress and a pair of black kitten heels. 

“Where are you going?” Jamia asked when I walked into the kitchen. 

“A funeral, I guess,” I said. “Frank just asked me to go.”

Soon enough the buzzer rang and I went out to see Frank in a simple black suit. He took my hand and brought me over to the limo. I was surprised to find out it wasn’t empty, there were three other men here. 

“Gee, this is Pete, Brendon, and Andy Biersack,” Frank said. “This is my boyfriend, Gee.”

I looked down shyly as I slide into my seat. The three other men sat on the long bench, Frank and I were on the smaller bench. Frank placed a hand on my thigh and it was deathly quiet. The awkwardness was unsettling, it made me just fidget in my seat for the sole purpose of making some sort of noise. 

We finally got to the destination and I sighed in relief. I frowned when I saw we were at the cemetery and Frank and I walked a bit behind the other group of people. 

“Whose funeral is this?” I asked. 

“One of my men’s,” he said. 

“Was he a friend?” I asked 

Frank nodded and I squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” I said. 

We got to the grave and I looked around. There was the people from the limo, a couple other men in suits and what looked like some family. Everyone here was stoic, even the family didn’t seem fazed. 

Everything about this was so weird. We were going straight to the grave? No ceremony? No emotions? This person must’ve been young if they were working for Frank but they already had a headstone made. 

“How’d he die?” I asked quietly. 

“Gunshot wound,” Pete said. 

Frank sent him a scathing look and Pete quickly looked away. 

“He was murdered?” I asked in shock. 

“It…it was a gun,” Frank said. “He killed himself.”

I looked down sadly and he squeezed my hand. 

“Don’t disrespect his name,” the man, who I assumed was the victim’s father, said. “He was murdered, this wasn’t no suicide.”

“Will you guys shut the fuck Up?” Frank asked. 

I looked at Frank nervously. It had to have been disrespectful to say that sort of thing here. I whimpered, pressing myself closer to Frank’s side as he wrapped an arm around my waist. 

It was so emotionless as they lowered the casket into the ground. It seemed almost like everyone was expecting this. I couldn’t help myself as I picked a flower and tossed it down onto the smooth black coffin. My eyes were watering as I thought about him in his last moments before he was murdered. He must’ve been scared. 

“Aren’t you gonna say a few words or something?” I asked. 

Frank shook his head and that only made me frown more. Poor guy doesn’t get a real funeral. The people here seem like they only came because they were obligated to.

Everyone left as soon as possible and my eyes watered. Frank seemed to notice because he had the limo leave us behind alone in the cemetery, promising his friends he would call himself a cab. 

“Baby? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked. 

“B-because your friend didn’t get a proper burial,” I sobbed. “And I don’t wanna see someone live his whole life and to have no one care when he gets killed.”

“It’s not that we don’t care,” Frank said. “It’s just…it’s just complicated.”

“How is it complicated? Your friend died and you act like it’s nothing,” I said. 

“I know that it’s not nothing but I’m just used to it,” he said. 

“Why are you used to it?” I asked. 

Frank sighed. “Let’s go get some ice cream.”

“No, I don’t want you to keep evading all my questions,” I stated. 

“I don’t wanna argue with you I’m the middle of a cemetery,” he said. “People here are trying to say goodbye to loved ones.”

“Fine, we’ll go home and argue then,” I said. 

“No, we aren’t going to argue,” Frank said. 

He took my hand, bringing me to the gates. 

“Frank, everything about you is weird,” I said. “It’s all just really fucking weird.”

“It’s just that everyone I know comes from really heavy smokers and drinkers, we don’t have a long life expectancy,” he said. 

“But he was murdered,” I said. 

“No, his dad just blames the cigarette company for his cancer,” Frank said. 

“I thought he died from a gun, not from cancer,” I said. 

“Yeah But he was terminally ill and that’s one of the factors that lead to his suicide,” Frank said. “It was a big factor, actually, which is why his dad blames the company.”

I sniffled quietly and he held my hand. 

“Come on, Baby Boy, let’s go back to my house,” he said. 

Frank called us a cab and I stayed quiet the whole time. He brought me home and went to his office. He sat down and I sat on his desk, picking up the picture frame. It was of some people who looked similar to Frank. The picture was old and had a few men dress in pinstripe suits and holding Tommy guns. 

“Woah,” I muttered. “Who is this?”

“My dad loves old movies so much he framed it and put it on his desk,” Frank said with a small chuckle. “I swear he was crazy or something.”

Frank pat his lap and I set the picture down, moving to straddle his hips. Frank pulled me in for a soft kiss and it was sweet for a moment before I pulled away. 

“I-I don’t think we should,” I mumbled. 

“Why not?” He asked, his lips brushing against my neck. 

“Because we were arguing and you just buried your friend,” I said. 

He squeezed my ass and I whimpered before shaking my head. 

“Red light, Daddy,” I said. 

Frank nodded, looking down. 

“Are you upset about your friend?” I asked. 

“A little but we all saw it coming,” he said. 

“You knew he was going to commit suicide and you didn’t do anything?” I asked. 

“No, I just knew he wasn’t going to live long because of the cancer so I was already ready for his death,” he said. 

I frowned quietly and laid my head down on his shoulder.

“How are your nightmares, Baby?” He asked. 

“They’re getting a little better,” I said. 

“Do you wanna stay the night?” He asked. “We can cuddle.”

I nodded and he gave me a kiss. 

“You want some ice cream?” He asked. 

“I’m too sad to eat,” I said. 

“Why are you sad?” He asked. 

“Cemeteries always make me sad, I just think of all the people who lost their family,” I said. 

Frank ran his fingers through my hair and I bit my lip. 

“Daddy?” I asked, lifting my head up. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”

“Never,” he stated. 

I kissed his forehead and he smiled. 

“What do you wanna Do then?” He asked. 

“Nappy,” I said. 

Frank carried me upstairs and tucked me into his bed. He cuddled with me and I sighed happily. 

“You’re so amazing,” I mumbled. “I’m glad that I got a Daddy as nice as you. I don’t like arguing with you.”

“I don’t like arguing either,” he said. “We’re not gonna argue again, ‘kay?”

I nodded happily an dhe gave me a kiss. Although I was tired, I wasn’t quite tired enough to fall asleep. I just laid in his arms sleepily as I watched him. Frank ended up being the one to fall asleep and I smiled as I stood up. 

I looked around curiously and picked up the picture on his dresser. It was a picture of him and his mom smiling together. I grabbed the picture next to it and giggled. Frank was just a little boy and dressed in pajamas with big blue sunglasses as he sat on the ground smiling. God, he was such a cute little kid.

I looked at some of the jewelry on his desk. There were fancy watches, silver rings, and gold chains. I picked up a beautiful shiny chain. It slipped through my fingers and dropped to the ground and I frowned. I got down to pick it up when I saw a safe underneath the bed. 

Curiosity washed over me and I tried to open it but found it locked. I put in his birthday but that didn’t open it. Next I tried my own birthday but got nothing. I put in every number I could possibly think of but no matter what I tried the door didn’t budge. 

The bed creaked quietly as Frank shifted and I sat up quickly. Thankfully he was still asleep as I snuggled up to his side again. He hummed happily, kissing my cheek. I watched him as he slept again. He looked so peaceful. He was always so stressed out with work and I wished I could just take all that stress and throw it out the window instead. I didn’t want him to worry about a single thing.

“Hey, Baby Boy,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Hi, Daddy,” I giggled.

Frank smiled, pulling me closer.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Daddy,” I said.

He didn’t seem upset about his friend dying at all. No one seemed upset. And although Frank gave me explanations and reasonings, it didn’t stop the questions that swam through my head.


	14. Chapter 14

“I wanna go camping,” I stated.

I was sitting on Frank’s lap in his office while he was on his computer checking his email. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. He was of course dressed in one of his fancy suits and I played with the end of his tie.

“Camping?” Frank asked.

I nodded. “My family goes camping every year and they’re going again and I’m going and I want you to join us.”

“Camping with your family?” He asked.

“I’ve met your parents, I think it’s about time that you met mine,” I said.

“Usually people start off with a small, awkward dinner, not a weekend in the woods,” he said.

“You don’t have to go, I just thought it would be fun,” I mumbled.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. 

“That would be a lot of fun,” he said. “I would love to go.”

I giggled happily, giving him a hug.

“Okay, so it’s gonna be my parents, my brother, Jamia, Jamia’s parents and her siblings and her sister’s boyfriend,” I said.

Frank nodded, biting his lip.

“So, are you one of those people who gets cabins?” He asked.

“Nope, tents,” I said.

“I’ve never been camping before,” he admitted.

“Really?” I asked. “It’s a lot of fun.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind sitting underneath the stars with you,” he said.

I smiled and he held my hand.

“And we’re gonna share a tent with Jamia,” I said.

“Sounds like a fun slumber party,” he said. “Do you have a tent?”

“Jamia and I were gonna look for one at the Salvation Army or something,” I said.

“No, here, let me give you some money and you can go pick one out,” he said.

Frank handed me his credit card and I shook my head, pushing his hand away.

“I can’t take your money,” I said.

“Baby, it’s okay--”

“No, I can’t,” I interrupted. “You’ve already paid for so much for me.”

“It’s for the both of us, Baby,” he said. “And it’s either you get one or I’ll just buy one myself but I don’t know as much about tents as you.”

I took his credit card and he gave me a kiss.

“I hate taking money from people,” I mumbled.

“You’re not taking money,” he said. “I love you, Gee, and I don’t only work for myself, I work to take care of my loved ones and buy them nice things.”

I gave him a kiss and he smiled.

“Alright, I’m gonna go then,” I said. “I just wanted to come by and ask you if you would want to go.”

“It sounds like a lot of fun, Gee,” he said. “I can’t wait to go.”

I gave him a kiss before I stood up.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Baby Boy,” he said.

He kissed my cheek and I giggled happily. I went home and picked up Jamia before we went to the store.

“So, Frank is going to join us on our camping trip,” I said. “And we are going to buy a tent with his credit card.”

“Do you think your parents will like him?” She asked.

“I don’t see why not,” I said with a small shrug. “I hope they do, they like everyone.”

We got to the store and looked around.

“Maybe we should get a tent with a seperate room for you two,” she said.

I shook my head. “I don’t wanna spend too much money. I want to spend as minimal as possible.”

She nodded and I looked at the different tents on display.

“Are you nervous about introducing him to your parents?” She asked.

“No, I think that it’ll go fine,” I said. “Frank is so nice, how could anyone not like him?”

“Does Frank have a sleeping bag? Should we get one for him?” She asked.

“Uh, I don’t know, I’ll have to ask him later,” I said. “He should be going in for a meeting soon and I don’t want to interrupt him by calling him.”

“This is gonna be so much fun,” she said. “I love camping.”

“I know right, it’s so much fun,” I said. “And it’s gonna be so much more fun now that Frank will be there too.”

“Has he ever been camping before?” She asked. 

“I don’t think so,” I said. “And He’s always so fancy so I don’t know how he’s gonna react to being out there in the woods.”

“I think it’s gonna be amusing, he’s always wearing his suits,” she said. “I wonder how he’ll adjust to it.”

“Hopefully well, he seems like a pretty adaptable person,” I said. 

“But he was also born with a silver spoon,” she said. 

“Yeah I guess,” I said. “I don’t know, I just want him to fit in and I want my parents to like him.”

I shrugged and looked at a box, checking the information on the tent. 

“What about this?” I asked. 

“Mm, no, I wouldn’t get that brand,” she said. “My parents one time got a tent from that brand and it barely held up throughout the night, they use pretty cheap materials so the tent will rip.”

“Fuck, okay,” I mumbled, finding another tent. “This one then, this is a pretty good brand.”

We paid for the tent and headed to the car. 

“So, How are things with you and Frank?” She asked. 

I shrugged. 

“What? I thought you two were in love,” she said. 

“Yeah but…I just feel like he’s lying to me, there’s just something in his life that he isn’t telling me,” I said. 

“You should ask him,” she said. 

“I have,” I said. “I don’t know, I’m just hoping that maybe this camping trip will help us.”

We got back to the apartment and I sighed as I set the box down by the stairs. 

“Are you gonna move in with Frank?” Jamia asked. 

“I don’t know,” I mumbled. “I mean, he hasn’t asked me. I think that it might just be a little too soon for us to move in together. Besides, you’re gonna be all lonely here by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said. “I’m happy that you’ve found someone.”

I smiled, giving her a hug. 

“I’m gonna start packing,” I said. 

I went up to m bedroom and sighed as I grabbed my duffel bag. I was excited to see my family again, I haven’t seen them for a while. I was really close with my family because they were thankfully really accepting of not only my love for skirts but also of my love for men.

I went through my closet and packed up everything I wanted to bring with me. I made sure to pack lots of warm clothing, it usually got cold at night. And now I’ll be able to snuggle with Frank to keep me warm too.

“Gee, what do you want for dinner?” Jamia asked as she walked in.

“I don’t know, let’s just order a pizza,” I said. 

I know Frank would rather I used his card but it still just made me a little uncomfortable using it.

“Let’s get one of those really good deep dish pizzas,” I said. 

“Oh, that sounds so good right now,” she said, sitting on my bed.

She picked up the picture frame on my nightstand, which held just a simple picture I had taken of Frank and I on my phone.

“This is adorable,” she said. “Oh, I think you two are so good together. It makes me want to date someone, I haven’t dated anyone in a while and seeing you two so happy together makes me feel lonely and, you know, lowkey jealous.”

“You don’t have to be jealous, Mia,” I said. “You’ll always have a special spot in my heart and then soon you’re gonna go and fall in love with someone too. Boy or girl, whoever steals your little bisexual heart.”

She smiled, setting the picture frame down.

“Are you sure you want to share a tent with me?” She asked.

“Of course,” I said. “Even Frank wants to, he said that it’s gonna be like a big slumber party.”

She snickered. “Frank doesn’t seem like a slumber party type of guy.”

I imagined him dressed in a pair of pink pajamas with pretty pink slippers having a pillow fight. I burst out laughing, shaking my head. Tears were practically rolling down my cheeks as I tried to compose myself.

“What?” Jamia asked.

I just shook my head and took a few deep breaths. I finally managed to calm down and a wiped my eyes.

“Sorry, no, nevermind, I don’t even know what I was just thinking,” I said. “But he did say that he thought it would be a lot of fun.”

I stood up, setting my half-empty bag down on the floor against the wall.

“I’m gonna go pick up the pizza and drop Frank’s credit card off,” I said. “I’ll be back soon. Pepperoni okay?”

“Perfect,” she agreed.

I smiled, going downstairs. I drove to Frank’s house and pulled out the key that Frank had given me. I walked into his house and looked around.

“Daddy? You home?” I called.

It was empty and I sighed as I went back to his office. I set his credit card down on his desk when I frowned. What if he doesn’t want it open on his desk? I opened the top drawer to put it in there when I froze, staring at the gun inside the drawer.

I didn’t even know that Frank owned a gun. I’ve never really been too comfortable with guns, they were just too dangerous. 

The office door opened and I quickly shut the drawer. I looked up at Frank and saw him almost completely naked. His hair was wet and water droplets glistened on his skin. He had a white towel wrapped loose around his waist.

“Hey, Baby Boy, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I-I was just returning the credit card,” I said. 

He held my hips, giving me a kiss.

“I thought I heard someone come in,” he said. “You scared me.”

I nodded but was still a little nervous about the gun less than a foot away.

“D-do you own a sleeping bag?” I asked.

“Sleeping bag?” He asked and I nodded. “Oh, I don’t sleep on the ground. Can we get an air mattress?”

“It’s not camping with an air mattress,” I said.

“Please, Baby, we can cuddle on the mattress,” he said.

“Fine, I’ll get us an air mattress,” I said.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll get one for us, you don’t have to worry about it,” Frank said.

I gave him a soft kiss and as he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safer than I ever have before.


	15. Chapter 15

The car pulled up to the campsite and we got out. The scent of trees surrounded me and I smiled happily. 

“Fancy car,” my dad remarked. 

I smiled, giving them all hugs. 

“What model is this?” He asked. 

“Rolls-Royce Ghost,” Frank said. 

“Didn’t know we invited the queen,” my dad said. 

Frank opened the trunk, helping us to get everything out. This was the first time I’ve seen him wearing anything but a suit. He wore a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. 

“Alright, we gotta set up the tent,” I said. 

Frank looked a little confused but let us lead as we set it up. He smiled at our success, standing up to look at it. 

“Man, this is the first time I’ve ever built a tent,” he said proudly. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. He looked down at his shoes and gasped. 

“Oh man, I got mud on my shoes,” he muttered unhappily. 

I smiled, holding his hand. We brought things into the tent and Frank set up the air mattress. I flopped down on it and sighed. 

“I feel like I’m cheating, air mattresses aren’t real camping,” I said. 

Frank walked out of the tent and I quickly followed. 

“There’s no reception,” he said, looking at his phone. 

“Yeah, we’re in the middle of the woods,” I said. 

“Okay, hold on a second,” he mumbled. 

Frank walked off to try and find some reception. 

“Kid couldn’t even pitch a tent,” my dad muttered. 

“He doesn’t need to know how to pitch a tent,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“When we have a regular dinner are we gonna need to eat with our pinkies out too?” My mom asked. 

“Stop it, you guys are mean,” I said. 

“We’re just playing, sweetheart,” my mom said, kissing my cheek. “He seems sweet.”

I sighed and walked down to the lake where Mikey and Evan were trying to skip rocks. 

“Your boyfriend seems lame,” Mikey said. 

“Your lame,” I said. 

“Can he buy me a car?” Evan asked. “I just got my permit!”

I shook my head.

“He’s old,” Mikey said. 

“He is not,” I denied. 

“He is too,” Mikey retorted. 

I scowled and grabbed a handful of pebbles, throwing them at him. I went back up and sat next to Jamia.

“You guys are just in time for lunch,” Jamia’s dad, James, said as Frank came back.

“We have hotdogs,” Denise, Jamia’s mom, said.

“Oh, I’m vegetarian,” Frank said.

“That’s what Gee said so we got some vegetarian tofu dogs,” Denise said.

Frank sat next to me, holding my hand. 

“What were you doing?” I asked. 

“I was just trying to find some reception,” he said. “I didn’t get any.”

Frank looked really uncomfortable about the thought and I frowned.

“Do you need your phone that bad?” I asked.

“I just wanna be available just in case one of my men need me,” he said.

“Well, they know you’re on a little weekend vacation,” I said. “What’s so important with stuffed animals?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “It’s nothing, nevermind.”

I frowned and he squeezed my hand gently.

“Is everything okay?” I asked quietly.

He nodded and watched my dad start a fire. We were handed fire pokers with hot dogs and we cooked them over the fire.

“I’ve never done this before,” Frank said with slightly amusement.

“You got fancy cooks for you?” James asked.

“Eh, not always,” Frank said.

“He has a successful business,” I said, hoping that they would know Frank works hard for what he has. “He sold jewelry and now I’m working with him and I’m designing stuffed animals and having them made to be sold or donated.”

“That’s sweet,” Denise said.

I nodded and pulled my hot dog back. I put it into a bun and ate it quietly. We were all sitting around the campfire laughing and talking as music played in the background.

“Frank, where do you live?” James asked.

“Not far from Gee’s campus,” he said.

“Is that where you met?” Denise asked.

“No, we met on a blind date,” I said.

“How was your semester?” my mom asked.

“It was good,” Jamia asked. “I think I did really well on my exams.”

“Me too” I agreed. “I think I did really well. I studied for so long I thought my brains were gonna fall out of my head.”

Evan and Mikey giggled at the graphic commentary. 

“It’s so hot out, oh my god,” Jamia muttered. “This makes me wish the cold.”

“I do not miss shoveling the driveway,” Evan said.

I finished eating quickly and sighed as I walked away, grabbing a water bottle from the cooler. 

“Can you get me one, Baby?” Frank asked.

I nodded, going back and handing him one.

“We should go swimming later,” I said. “It’s hot out, swimming would be so nice.”

“Yes, let’s go now,” Jamia agreed.

We hurried off into the tent, getting changed into swimsuits. The two of us hurried down to the lake and giggled as we walked in the cool water.

“I don’t think my family likes Frank,” I said sadly.

“They’re just not used to how wealthy he is,” Jamia said. “You know our parents have never really had a lot of money. It’s just unusual for them.”

I saw Frank walk over in his swim trunks and smiled. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight.

“Sorry about my parents,” I mumbled.

“It’s perfectly fine,” he said. “They’re just teasing.” 

“It’s not very nice, though,” I said. “Sometimes I feel like my dad really doesn’t know how to act normally in society.

“It’s okay, beautiful, you don’t need to apologize for anything,” he said.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled.

“Awe, you two are so cute together,” Jamia cooed.

“Gee is the cute one,” Frank said. 

I blushed, shaking my head. We swam around for a little while, just playing in the water until we began to get bored and it began to get cold as the sun started setting. We wrapped towels around ourselves and walked back to the campsite. We went into the tent and Jamia frowned. 

“You need to turn around, Mister,” she said, pointing to Frank. 

He smiled and turned his back to us. 

“I don’t like girls anyway,” he pointed out. 

Jamia just ignored him and turned her back. We all got dressed into comfy sweatpants and hoodies. 

“I’ve never seen you look so informal,” I said to Frank as Jamia left the tent. 

“Yeah? Do I look okay?” He asked. 

Frank seemed like he genuinely wanted to know. Like he wanted to look good for me and he was worried about his appearance. 

“You always look amazing,” I said. 

I gave him a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Baby Boy,” He said quietly. “I’m kind of wishing we were home right now because I just wanna get into a nice hot bath with you and cuddle while watching a movie in the bubbles.”

I laid my head down on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my damp hair. 

“Also, I’ve been avoiding this but where the fuck do I take a piss?” He asked. 

I giggled and pulled him out of the tent. I grabbed a flashlight and pulled him into a woods onto a small trail lined with rocks. 

“Fuck, please don’t tell me I have to dig a hole to take a shit,” he muttered. 

We could barely see the campsite by the time we got to the destination and he looked at the blue ports potty in horror. 

“Oh hell no,” he denied. 

“It’s the only place to go to the bathroom out here,” I said. 

“Nuh uh, I have never and will never use a porta potty,” he said. “I’ll just hold it.”

“Daddy, come on, you’re gonna have to go potty at some point,” I said. “We’re gonna be here for three days.”

Frank looked too grossed out to even touch the handle so he grabbed a leaf and used it to open the door. In his defense, it was pretty gross in there. Frank stepped in cautiously and he door swung shut before him and I heard him jump in fright as he opened it again. 

“Wait, it’s dark and creepy in there,” he said. “Can I have the flashlight?”

“But it’s dark and creepy out here,” I said. “Just leave the door open.”

I held the door open and Frank sighed before he finally took a piss. I gave him some hand sanitizer from my mini portable container before we walked back to the campsite. 

“You’re just in time!” Denise cheered. “We were gonna play poker!”

“Oh, finally something that I’m good at,” Frank muttered as we sat at the picnic table. 

I saw our bathing suits and towels hanging out on the clothesline to dry. 

“Oh really?” My dad asked. 

“I was pretty much raised on cards,” Frank said. “I’ve been playing poker longer than I’ve been speaking English. E mi è stato il miglior imprecare kid là fuori.” (And I was the best damn kid out there)

“Maybe we should play for that fancy watch of yours there,” my dad said. 

Frank looked down at his fancy Rolex watch and smirked, taking it off and setting it onto the table. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

Frank just brushed me off and everyone—even Evan and Mikey, who were trying to stick things into the fire—became interested in the head-to-head poker match.

“Alright then, I’ll bet my wedding ring,” my dad said, taking the ring off. 

My mom gasped, swatting his shoulder. The cards were dealt and they seemed to enjoy torturing us all as they took the longest game of poker that I had ever seen. Frank wouldn’t even let me peek over his shoulder at his cards while they played. 

“I don’t know, you might just wanna end it here,” my dad said. “It’s less sad if you end on a forfeit.”

Frank bit his lip as he looked down at his cards. He looked distraught before setting the cards face down. 

“Fold,” He said. 

My dad smiled and laid his hand down. 

“Full house,” he said proudly. 

He put his wedding ring on and took Frank’s watch. I was a little unhappy that my dad won because I didn’t want Frank losing his stuff, even though he could easily afford a new one. I didn’t want my dad to lose his stuff either. I didn’t want anyone to lose their stuff. 

“Okay, let’s play bullshit,” I said. 

I grabbed the cards to shuffle them and saw Frank’s hand. He had a royal flush. He let my dad win. 

I looked up at Frank in shock and he gave me this look like he didn’t want me to say anything. I was confused but didn’t say anything about it. 

At the end of the day we got cleaned up and got everything packed away. We were just about to walk into our tent to sleep when my dad stopped us. 

“Here’s your watch,” he said, holding Frank’s watch out. 

“No, you won fair and square,” Frank said. 

“No, I can’t take this,” he said. 

“Come on, I made a cocky bet and I lost,” he said. “It’s yours, Mr. Way.”

“Call me Donald,” my dad said, holding out his hand. 

Frank smiled softly and shook hands with him. We went into the tent and curled up together on the air mattress under the blanket. 

“Well, I think I finally got your dad’s approval,” he said. 

“You can’t buy his love,” I said. 

“I’m not buying it, it’s because I’m an honest man and I’m true to my word,” he said. “But I am really fucking good at poker.”

I giggled, curling up to his side as I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I grabbed the picnic basket and the blanket, holding Frank’s hand. We walked through the little path in the woods until we got to the little place I wanted. I was a little clearing with a small cliff that looked over the water. Colorful flowers bloomed around the edges and rocks decorated the area. It was secluded and quiet here, I absolutely loved it here.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” he muttered.

He looked at the sunset over the water. I spread out the blanket and he smiled, sitting down on the soft fabric. I opened the basket and pulled out the little snacks that I had for our makeshift dinner. Frank smiled happily, giving me a kiss.

“God I love you,” he muttered.

“I love you too,” I said.

I smiled and pulled out the green grapes, which were my favorite kinds of grapes. I tossed one up in the air and tried to catch it in my mouth but it hit my forehead and bounced off. I giggled, blushing in slight embarrassment from how much I just failed that. Frank tried it too and it bounced off his cheek. 

I smiled, straddling his hips. I kissed him softly but it quickly became rough. I pushed him back down against the blanket, kissing along his neck. 

“Fuck, baby,” he muttered. 

I sucked on his neck, my tongue grazing over the bruised skin. He squeezed my ass and I whimpered. I ground against him, biting my lip as I looked down at him.

“Fuck,” I whimpered.

Frank spanked me and I gasped.

“Naughty boy,” Frank tutted. “I can’t wait until we can go home and get you into my playroom.”

I giggled, giving him a kiss. His hands ran up over my waist and he pulled my dress up over my head. Frank ran his hands over my thighs, his fingertips just barely touching the hem of my panties. I bit my lip and he raised his eyebrows.

“You look really fucking good when you bite your lip like that,” he said.

“Really?” I asked with a small smirk.

I bit my lip again and he shook his head with a small smile.

“Such a troublemaker,” he said. “You have no clue how badly I want to just bend you over and whip you.”

“Am I being naughty, Daddy?” I asked innocently.

“So naughty,” he mumbled.

I rocked my hips down again and he groaned.

“Fuck, Baby,” he mumbled.

“You’re so pretty, Daddy,” I said.

I pulled at his shirt and he sat up, helping me pull it off. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the tattoos on his chest.

“They’re so pretty,” I said. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s not too bad,” he said.

“I’m scared of needles,” I said. “Otherwise I would get some tattoos, I think they’re really pretty. I would maybe want a cute little flower or something.”

My hand ran over the scorpion on his neck and he smiled.

“What’s this for?” I asked.

“My horoscope,” he said. “I’m a scorpio, born on Halloween.”

“Really? I didn’t know that,” I said. “That sounds so cool.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I’ve always had costume parties on my birthday, even now I still have costume parties.”

“Really?” I asked. “I like dressing up for Halloween, I think it’s a lot of fun.”

“Yeah? You gonna dress up as something sexy for my birthday for me?” He asked.

I nodded and blushed.

“What would you want me to dress up as?” I asked.

Frank smirked up at me. “Fuck, I don’t know. Maybe a sexy little kitty. Or a little schoolgirl. Maybe a sexy angel. God, you don’t know how badly I want to just bend you over when you’re in a tiny little skirt. I want to hear you beg and plead for me to fuck your pretty little ass.”

I whimpered, rocking down against him. I kissed him roughly, my hips still grinding down.

“I love you,” I whispered. “I love you so much.”

Frank squeezed my ass and I moaned. I moved down his body, tugging off his pants and boxers. I wrapped a hand around his erection before my tongue pressed against his tip. He tangled a hand into my hair, gently pushing my head down onto him. He moaned quietly as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could. My head moved on him as he guided me with his hand. I gagged lightly, my hand jerking off what I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

I pulled off, kissing him roughly. He moaned, pulling me close. Frank pushed off my panties, sucking on two of his fingers. Everything was going fast and he pushed a finger into me slowly. He quickly added two and stretched me. I rocked my hips against his hand as I whimpered, feeling the tips of his fingers press against my prostate.

“Please fuck me,” I whimpered.

He pulled his hand away and I spit into my hand, slicking him up. I sank down onto him and moaned.

“F-fuck,” I whimpered.

I bounced on his lap, my hands on his chest. Frank flipped us over so I laid on the soft blanket. He pulled out before slamming back in again. I cried out, my head falling back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Frank grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands down over my head. I moaned, adrenaline washing over every pore.

He rocked into me slowly but his pace quickened. Frank was looking down at me as he bit his lip, his green eyes filled with lust and passion that somehow only spurred me on. It was the look of concentration on his face, the little beads of sweat forming on his forehead that made the ball of pleasure tighten in the pit of my stomach.

I whimpered, tugging a bit at his hands but I loved the restriction, the feeling of him pinning me down, fucking me hard. There was nothing hotter than the thought of him tying me down so I couldn’t even move, just used by him like a little whore. Oh god, I wanted to be tied down and used.

“P-please, Daddy,” I whimpered.

Frank held both my wrists in one hand, his other moving down over my chest as he kept pounding into me. His fingertips just barely brushed over my erection and I cried out. His hand then ran over my inner thigh before reaching up, wrapping around my throat. I thought I could come at that instant, his tattooed hand tightening slightly before releasing again.

“You look so pretty, Baby Boy,” he whispered. “I love hearing all those pretty little sounds you make. I love making you mine.”

He accentuated the last word by snapping his hips forward. I gasped, my eyes squeezing shut. His hand moved from my neck to my mouth and I sucked on his fingers. Frank’s eyebrows were furrowed and I could tell he was close, we both were.

“Please,” I whimpered. “I-I’m so close.”

He pounded into me and he just kept hitting my prostate dead on every time. My insides were twisting and burning, begging and screaming to just let loose, to just feel that boiling ecstasy. Frank’s hand made its way around my throat again and I whimpered. He squeezed tighter and I gasped for air that never came.

It was then that the pure bliss washed over me. My mind was spinning and my vision whited out. My back arched and I would’ve screamed if Frank didn’t have his hand around my throat. It was like a million little lightning bolts thrumming under my skin, going straight to my brain. It fizzled out my brain so much that I barely even registered Frank coming inside me.

He pulled out and we both came down from our highs. He cuddled next to me and I smiled, resting my head down on his chest. I was surprisingly tired from the events that just occured and he ran his fingers through my hair gingerly.

“I think you were close to subspace there, Baby Boy,” he said. “Would you want to go into subspace?”

I nodded and he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

“Are you sleepy?” He asked.

“Yeah, I am, just a little bit,” I said.

“We should eat first, you shouldn’t go to bed on an empty stomach,” he said. “And we still have to get back to the campsite.”

Frank sat up and reached into the picnic basket. He wiped us off with napkins before getting the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He kept breaking off little pieces and feeding them for me while I laid there and he ate his own sandwich at the same time.

“Alright, come on, you need to get dressed,” he said.

I whined sleepily and Frank grabbed my panties. I lifted my hips so he could slip them on and I muttered unhappily, sticking my hand down my panties to shift my dick into a more comfortable position. He sat me up and pulled my dress onto me. Frank got dressed himself and put everything away into the little basket.

Frank picked me up and smiled, giving me a kiss. I smiled sleepily as he began walking through the woods in the dark to go back to the campsite. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up at him. He was so beautiful, every inch of his skin was so perfect.

“It got dark really fast,” Frank said as he looked around. “There aren’t bears out here, are there?”

I hummed, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know if that was a yes or a no, Baby,” he said.

I just hummed again, closing my eyes. Soon I heard the voices of laughter from the campfire as we got closer.

“Are there bears in the woods?” Frank asked. “I don’t do bears.”

“No bears out here,” I heard my dad say. “He tired?”

“Yeah, we’re just gonna get to bed,” he said.

The tent was empty when we went in and he zipped up the door after setting me on the air mattress. He got me changed into pajamas and we quickly passed out in the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

We stepped into Frank’s foyer and he sighed in relief.

“Oh god, it is so nice to be home again,” he muttered. “I need a shower.”

Frank walked off and I looked a little sadly. I began to pull our bags away to the laundry room when Frank poked his head into the room.

“Baby, aren’t you joining me?” He asked.

I smiled and nodded happily, hurrying over to him. Frank picked me up and I giggled as he carried me up to his bathroom. We both got into the shower and it was instant relief to be cleaned again. We didn’t spend long in the shower but I found myself slipping into little space everytime Frank would giggled and flick bubbles at me and use shampoo to shape my hair into a mohawk. 

“Good look?” Frank asked, his hair shaped up into his own mohawk.

“You always look pretty, Daddy,” I said.

He smiled, giving me a kiss. We got out and I wrapped a towel around my waist.

“So, I was thinking that maybe you can maybe move in,” he said. “I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

I’ve never seen Frank look so nervous before.

“You want me to move in?” I asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I really do,” he said. “I love you. I mean, you practically live here anyways. You’re here more than you’re at your apartment and you have the key and everything. And I would really like to be able to wake up next to you every morning.”

“I’d really like to move in too,” I said. “I mean, unless you wanna move into the apartment with us, it’ll be like we’re in Friends.”

“As fun as that would be, I would rather have you to myself,” he said. 

“Speaking of, Jamia and I are throwing a little party with some friends now that school is over,” I said and he looked at me with raised eyebrows. “It’s only a couple of friends but I was wondering if you would come.”

“When is it?” Frank asked as he grabbed his toothbrush.

“It’s this Friday,” I said. “I think at like six, we never really picked a specific time.”

“Well, I have a meeting so I might be a little late but I’ll be there,” Frank said, squirting a bit of toothpaste onto his brush. 

“And I was wondering if I could have another teensy little favor,” I said as Frank brushed his teeth. “Can you buy us some alcohol?”

Frank gagged and I blushed as I picked up my own Cinderella toothbrush. 

“Baby, you’re too young to drink,” he said, spitting into the sink. “Little or not you're still nineteen and that’s underage.”

“Come on, I’m sure you were drinking before twenty-one,” I said. “Pretty please?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. 

I pouted at him while brushing my teeth. I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth out. 

“Daddy, please,” I begged. “It’s only for some friends, we just want our little party to be fun.”

“You don’t need alcohol to have fun,” he said. 

I stuck out my bottom lip and he sighed, holding my hips. 

“Alright, Alright,” he mumbled. “Fine, I’ll get you some beers and that’s it, nothing stronger.”

I squealed happily and gave him a kiss. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said. 

“But you be careful drinking, okay?” He asked. “I don’t want you getting alcohol poisoning or get really drunk and rob a bank or something.”

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“Yeah, yeah, you just want the alcohol,” he muttered.

“Thank you, Daddio,” I said.

Frank chuckled and gave me a kiss.

“I love you,” I said. “And I wanna go play in my playroom.”

Frank nodded, drying off his hair. He fixed the cross necklace around his neck and I bit my lip.

“You rarely ever take that off,” I said.

“Yeah, it’s kind of like a family heirloom,” he said, looking down at it fondly. “It was my great-great grandfather’s. It’s been passed down to every male of the family. And when my father died then I got it. It’s meaningful to me and my whole family.”

“That’s really sweet,” I said.

I went to the closet, digging through it. I put on a pair of soft, pink silk panties. I put on one of Frank’s big t-shirts and some white thigh high socks. It was something soft and comfortable for me to play in.

“Ah, no pants I see,” Frank said. “Everything is better without pants, don’t you think so?”

He put on a pair of tight black boxers and a grey t-shirt.

“No pants day,” he said.

I giggled happily, drying off my hair. I brushed through it, careful not to pull too hard. I went to my playroom and Frank walked in not long after.

“Hey, I’m gonna run to the store real quick,” he said. “I need to get myself a new watch since I lost mine to your dad.”

“Y-you know, he would still give it back if you asked,” I said. “It all was more of a joke.”

“No, Baby, it’s okay, I made a bet and lost,” he said.

“But you lost on purpose,” I said.

“Still, I lost either way,” he said. “I really don’t mind. And by the way, I was kind of thinking. You and Jamia share a car and I was thinking that maybe I can buy you a new car to just make it a little bit on both of you.”

“No, no car,” I denied.

“But it’s no big deal, it’ll just be a little something,” he said. 

“You know how you told me to warn you if it’s being too much with the money?” I asked and he nodded. “Randomly buying me a car is too much, Daddy.”

“Okay, well, I have a couple of cars so you can always borrow one of mine whenever you need it,” he said. “Is that better?”

“It is,” I said. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He smiled, giving me a kiss.

“Are you gonna be okay here alone?” Frank asked. “There’s some maids downstairs but they should be finishing up soon and leaving so you’ll be alone.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” I said.

Frank gave me a kiss before leaving. I sat in front of the dollhouse and played happily. I put the dolls into pretty outfits, making sure that they were all going to be ready for the big ball. I played happily for a while with myself before Frank was finally home.

“Fancy,” I said, looking at his new watch.

I curled up in his lap on the couch, looking at it curiously.

“Daddy, what does Iero mean?” I asked.

“It is correlated to the Greek word hieros,” he said. “Which means sacred or holy.”

“That’s pretty,” I said. “Mine isn’t pretty. Way is just like a road, it just means some passage of any kind. Gerard isn’t pretty either, it just means hard spear.”

“I think Gerard is a beautiful name,” he said. “I love it.”

“What does Frank mean?” I asked.

“It means free man,” he said.

“You have such a perfect name,” I said. “I wish my name meant holy, that would be cool. But I just have a road for my name. When I have kids then I’m gonna give them a really pretty name, Gerard isn’t a pretty name.”

“I think it’s very pretty,” he said.

“And if we have kids together then I want them to have your last name,” I said. “And I want to have your last name too.”

“Really?” He asked.

I nodded and he smiled happily.

“My family will be pretty happy that we’d be carrying on the family name,” he said. “They were worried about that when I came out.”

“Were they okay with you being gay?” I asked.

“Yeah, they were but they were just a little confused, especially my dad,” Frank said. “None of them really thought that I was gay because I always really liked things like sports when I was younger and I’ve always been on the tougher and so they just always assumed I was straight, even though masculinity doesn’t correlate with sexuality. But they were surprised and confused but I was their only son and they loved me.”

“That’s really sweet,” I said. “You’re really gay then?”

“Super gay,” he said. “If I could I would wear a rainbow tie to work everyday.”

“But they learned more about you and your sexuality?” I asked.

“They did,” he said. “My dad was nervous to talk about it at first, I think he was worried he might say the wrong thing and make me hate him. But soon enough he became more comfortable and would even ask me what boys were cute when we went out.”

I giggled and he kissed my forehead.

“But, you know, they had their questions and worries,” he said. “They worried about the family name and how I might change my name when I get married. Their biggest worry was kids, they wanted me to have a son to pass the business onto and it took them a little while to accept the idea of adoption.”

“Why not have a daughter run the business?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just never happened before,” he said. “Although I wouldn’t mind seeing my kickass daughter being the boss.”

I giggled happily at the thought of our daughter being really successful. 

“But when they started learning and accepting more then they even took me to the pride parade up in New York,” he said, his gaze distant like he was remembering it. “It was probably one of the best days of my life. I was sixteen and my dad always wore suits like mine but a lot of times he would wear no jacket and have black suspenders instead. But that day he wore a pair of rainbow suspenders and after the parade he hugged me and told me he loved me and he was proud of me and we both just stood there crying and hugging. I’ve never seen him cry before.”

Frank’s eyes watered at the fond memory and I smiled, giving him a kiss. I wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek and he smiled. 

“I’m so glad I found you,” Frank whispered. “You make me so happy, you make me into a better man and I love you so much, Gee, you’re my whole life.”


	18. Chapter 18

I grabbed the beer from the fridge and smiled as I sat down on the couch. All my friends were here and we were just sitting around talking happily. There was a knock on the door and I opened it, finding people I didn’t quite recognize. But my friends seemed to recognize them and I invited them in. This continued to happen until music was blasting and the apartment was filled. 

“Shots!” Someone cheered. 

I was properly drunk now as I hurried to the counter and did shots with the other people there. The door opened and I saw Frank look around in confusion 

“You’re here!” I exclaimed. 

I ran over to him, giving him a kiss. 

“What the hell is this?” Frank asked. “You said you were only having a few friends over.”

“Yeah but then friends of friends and of friends and friends came,” I said. “And they brought real drinks!”

“You’re drunk,” Frank stated. 

I stumbled a bit and he picked me up. He found my bedroom door locked and pounded on it. The half dressed couple scurried out of the room and Frank sighed. 

I giggled as he laid me down on the bed and I pulled him down on top of me. 

“No, Gee, we aren’t fucking,” he stated. 

“Why not?” I pouted. “Don’t you like me?”

“You’re drunk,” he said. 

I giggled, pulling my dress off. Frank grabbed a pair of footy pajamas and got me dressed and I quickly fell asleep. 

The next day Frank decided that I needed to be punished for my behavior. Thankfully he took care of me, helping me get rid of my hangover and giving me a bath. 

He took me into his playroom and ran his hands over my hips. I kissed him roughly and he left out a quiet grunt as he pushed me back against the wall. He leaned down, kissing and sucking on my neck. I whined, tilting my head back. 

“Naughty, Boy,” he muttered. “Strip.”

Frank took a few steps back and my breath hitches before I began to strip for him. I stood there naked, my stomach twisting with nerves and eagerness. Frank took off his jacket, carefully placing it over the back of the couch. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of his white button up up to his elbows, leaving his black tie on. 

“What happened at the party?” Frank asked, stepping close to me. 

“I-I had more people than I was supposed to and I drank hard liquor,” I said. “I-I got really drunk.”

“What did Daddy tell you not to do?” He asked. 

“You told me to not drink too much,” I said. 

“That’s right, and what did you do?” frank asked. 

“I-I drank too much,” I mumbled. 

Frank nodded, his hand just barely brushing against my hip. The touch was electrifying and I sucked in a breath. 

“You didn’t do what Daddy told you to do, did you?” He asked and I quickly shook my head. “Do you think you need a punishment?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” I said quickly. 

He smirked, pulling my body against his. I whimpered, rutting my hips against his. 

“Now, now, you have to be good,” he said

I nodded, biting my lip as I looked at him with a quiet whimper. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Babydoll,” he said. 

Frank kissed up my neck softly and I let out a soft breath as my eyes slowly slipped shut. He rocked his hips forward against mine and I could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against my thigh. 

“D-Daddy,” I whimpered. “Please.”

“You want Daddy to fuck you?” He asked and I nodded. “But this is supposed to be a punishment, Baby.”

I whimpered, looking at him a little bit nervously. This was the first time I was ever really going to be punished by Frank and although the thought excited me I was worried for what was in store. 

“So bad, Baby Boy,” he mumbled, his hand wrapping around my erection.

I whimpered, rutting my hips forward. He slipped a metal cock ring onto me and I gasped, shaking my head. Frank smirked and bent me over the armrest of the couch, my head resting on the soft cushions. 

“Give me your hands,” he ordered. 

I put my hands behind my back and I felt him bind my wrists together with rope. He finished off the knot before grabbing a spreader bar and buckling my ankles into it. The restriction made my stomach twist and I knew that I was in store for something amazing. His hands ran over my body, slowly as it caused goosebumps to raise over my skin. 

“You’re my little whore,” he whispered. 

I whimpered and heard him walk to the other side of the room. 

“Open your mouth,” he said. 

I opened my mouth and he strapped in a black ball gag. I felt a small squishy ball in my hand and Frank closed my hand around it. 

“Drop this if you want to stop, Okay?” He asked. 

I nodded and squeezed the little foam ball. I heard him pick something up and it tapped against the couch. It brushed against the back of my thigh and I immediately recognized the wooden cane that I had been dying for Frank to use on me. 

Frank ran the cane over my ass before he pulled it away. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the cane. It came down harder than I had anticipated and my cries were muffled as my hips jerked forward. Pain ricocheted throughout my body and I knew people must think I was crazy but I wanted so much more. 

“You okay?” Frank asked. 

I whimpered and nodded. The cane came down again and I cried out. 

“How many do you think you should get, hm?” Frank asked. 

I merely whimpered and although I couldn’t see him, I knew he was smirking. My ass was stinging and it only hurt more when he canes me twice more. But oh god the spikes of pain were going right to the pit of my stomach. His hand ran over the brushing, blistering skin and I whimpered. 

“You want me to fuck You, Baby?” He asked and I nodded quickly. “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re crying and begging to come, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

I let out a quiet moan and he whipped me with the cane again. One more whip later and he dropped the cane. Frank unbuckled his belt, and moved out of my line of vision behind me. I heard a bottle of lube open and my toes curled in anticipation. 

Frank held my hips and pushed into me slowly. I whimpered, pain washing over me. He thankfully used a generous amount of lube so at least he wasn’t pushing in dry. He bottomed out inside me and I listened to him panting quietly. 

Frank began moving slowly but the pace quickened as he pounded into me. The pain quickly left and all I felt left was the pleasure running through my veins. I closed my eyes as he hit my prostate dead on with every single thrust of his hips. My gag blocked all the loud moans and whines that were trying to tumble from my lips and so they were only muffled as Frank rocked his hips. 

“Gonna come, Baby?” Frank asked, his thumb rubbing over the tip of my erection. 

I whined and nodded, the twisting pleasure burning in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was getting close. But Frank didn’t seem to be planning on stopping any time soon as he kept up his pace. He pounded into me, his hands holding my hips roughly. 

The couch shifted slightly as he fucked me harder. I wanted to just scream from how good it felt. The pleasure running up through my body. I gasped, my heart racing. Spit was falling from the corner of my mouth, dropping down onto the cushion of the couch. 

My hands were balled up into little fists, my nails digging into the palm of my hands. I pulled at the ropes, feeling them dig into my wrists with only a slight burn that I really just didn’t mind at all. If anything I liked it, the slight pain. Oh god, I’m such a slut for pain. 

“You don’t like to follow Daddy’s rules, do you?” Frank muttered. “Like being my little fucking whore?”

I moaned and nodded, all his words only adding to the pooling heat. 

“I love your pretty little ass,” he muttered. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

I thought I was going to explode as tears ran down my face. I needed to come so badly. I wish I didn’t have the gag in my mouth so that way I could just beg and plead for him to let me come. I was practically screaming against my gag at that point, I actually thought I was going to explode. But I knew I couldn’t come, I would get in a lot more trouble if I did. 

“You wanna come, Baby Boy?” Frank asked and I nodded quickly. 

His hand wrapped around my erection and I whined, my whole body burning from the inside out. Frank took off the cock ring and it was like a sigh of relief washed over my whole body. 

“Alright, Baby, come for me,” Frank whispered. 

I wanted to scream as I came, my whole body tensing up. My toes curled, my brain completely fuzzing out. It was pure ecstasy, I couldn’t even feel my fingers at that point. 

“Fuck,” Frank groaned. 

His hips moved faster as he came inside me and he worked us through our orgasms. He thrust shallowly a few times before pulling out. Frank took out my gag and spit fell from my mouth. He gently wiped my mouth with his shirt sleeve before standing up. He took me from my bindings and walked away. I went to stand up but he shook my head. 

“Just wait a second, Baby, I’ll get some lotion for you,” he said. 

Frank gently rubbed lotion on my ass and I whimpered at the stinging. He cleaned me off, picking me up in his arms. 

“Alright, how about we go cuddle and watch some movies,” he suggested. 

“W-with Daisy?” I croaked. 

“Of course,” he said. “With Daisy and your paci and under a big ol’ blanket. How’s that sound?”

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Babydoll,” he said. 

Frank carried me upstairs and the two of us spent the rest of the day cuddled up giving each other kisses.


	19. Chapter 19

I went to sit down but whimpered at the stinging.

“Daddy, my ass still hurts,” I complained.

Frank smiled softly and set a soft pillow down for me to sit on. I bit my lip as I sat down, the pain still stinging a little bit but it wasn’t too bad, it still just hurt to sit sometimes.

“You need more lotion, Princess?” He asked.

“No, that’s okay, I think I’m good,” I said. “You already put lotion on earlier.”

Frank nodded, flipping on the news.

“We need to go to the apartment later on to start packing your things up,” Frank said.

“That’s a lot of work,” I whined.

Frank chuckled, giving me a kiss.

“I wish I could just snap my fingers and make everything magically appear here and unpacked already,” I said.

“That would be pretty cool, huh?” He asked and I nodded. “Maybe one day they’ll invent something cool like that.”

“That would be so awesome,” I said.

I cuddled up to his side as he watched the news. 

“I’m gonna try and go out tomorrow because I need to find a summer job,” I said. 

“You don’t need a job if you don’t want one, I can pay for what you want,” he said. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m just using you for your money,” I said and he opened his mouth but I didn’t let him speak. “But I just want to work, Daddy. But idk how Ive always just hated the application processes and I always hated interviews and things like that.”

“You can work at the bakery,” Frank said. “A job that you will be paid to work at with people you already know without having to get an interview or anything.”

“Really?” I asked. “That would be amazing! Thank you so much.”

Frank smiled and gave me a kiss. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, Baby Boy,” He said. 

“Can you go get me a little snackie?” I asked. “I would but my butt hurts.”

I gave him my best puppy dog face and he smiled. 

“Of course, Baby Boy, I would do anything for you,” he said. 

Frank walked away to the kitchen and I smiled as I stole the remote, turning on some cartoons instead. Frank came back with a small bowl and chuckled as he shook his head. 

“Baby, come on, I only need it for five minutes to watch a report and then you can have the tv,” he said. 

“Okay,” I mumbled.

Frank handed me the bowl of raspberries and I smiled. He held me close, pulling me over to sit on his lap. I smiled, eating happily as I rest my head down on his shoulder. I fed him a raspberry and he smiled, kissing the tip of my nose.

“Daddy, you got my nose wet,” I said, wiping it on my forearm.

“You’re the cutest,” he mumbled.

I ate happily and Frank let me change the channel after he finished watching some news story about a bank robbery that happened nearby up in New York. I turned on some cartoons and Frank hummed happily as he watched with me. 

“You sure your mom would be okay with me working at the bakery?” I asked nervously.

Frank smiled, grabbing his phone. He called his mom and put it on speaker as I blushed.

“Ciao, Bambino,” Linda said.

“Hi, Ma,” Frank said. “Gee is here with me.”

“Oh, hello, sweetheart,” she said.

“Hi, Linda,” I said.

“Mom, Gee was wanting to get a summer job and we were wondering if maybe he could work at the bakery with you guys,” he said.

“Of course, we would love to have him working here with us,” she said. “It will be so nice to have him here.”

“Really?” I asked excitedly. “C-can I start soon?”

“Of course, as soon as you would like,” she said. “Just come into the bakery and we’ll talk, I’m always here when we’re open so just come in at any time, sweetie.”

“Thank you so much, Linda,” I said. “The bakery seems like the perfect place to work. It’s not somewhere huge and overwhelming like an office building but it’s not something like a McDonald’s.”

“We would love to have you here,” she said.

“Alright, Ma, that’s all I had to call you for,” Frank said. “I love you, Ma.”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Linda said. “When are you coming over for dinner?”

“Soon, I promise,” Frank said. “I’ll call you later, Mama.”

Frank hung up and smiled, giving me a kiss.

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said.

“Also, I was thinking about inviting my family over for dinner and inviting your parents and your brother over too,” he said. “I was thinking that maybe we could do it after you move in because I’m sure your parents would like a house tour.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” I said. “I’m sure they would really like that.”

“Good because I need more opportunities to impress your parents,” he said. “And by your parents I mostly just mean your dad. I know you say he likes me and stuff but like I just still feel like he doesn’t and I just want his approval because I love you so much.”

I smiled softly, holding his hand.

“He does like you,” I said. “He’s just kind of weird about the guys I date. Like, he just kinda says things trying to make jokes even though they’re really shitty jokes.”

Frank sighed. “I guess I can understand that but I still just want to get his full approval.”

I gave him a soft kiss and smiled. 

“I think that you do have his full approval,” I said. “And I really do think that the whole poker game helped because he does seem to like you.”

Frank smiled, holding me close.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too,” he said.

“When I’m done eating will you take a bubble bath with me?” I asked.

“Of course I will,” he said. “I love taking baths with you.”

I smiled, giving him a kiss. I ate happily before I finished and put my bowl in the sink. Frank started a bath and made sure to put in a lot of bubbles. I pulled off my clothes and looked in the mirror. My ass was still a little bit red and bruised and I loved it. 

“You okay?” Frank asked.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He got undressed and sat down into the hot bubble bath. I sat down in between his legs and smiled. My back pressed against his chest and I hummed happily as he turned a Disney movie onto the large tv above the tub.

“D-do I have to cook at all at the bakery?” I asked.

“No,” he said with a small chuckle. “You won’t have to worry about any of that at all. We have cooks who do the baking but if you want then they can teach you about things like professional cake decorating so that way maybe when you get better at it you could start decorating the cakes that are sold to customers. Maybe you can make specially ordered cakes.”

I gasped excitedly. “Oh my god, that sounds like so much fun. And I’m pretty good at art, would that help?”

“I don’t know, I’m not very good at art or cake decorating,” he said. “Never really worked too much at the bakery other than when my mom needed me to take over the register.”

I nodded, resting my head back against his shoulder.

“I think it’s gonna be pretty fun working there,” I said. “It seems really nice there and your mom is so nice too. But I kinda thought that you were gonna offer to let me work with you in your business, honestly.”

“You know I would love to work with you but...it just gets kind of crazy and stressful and I just don’t think you would really want to be part of that job. Besides, you already design all the stuffed animals we sell so you’re already kind of a part of it and you’re making a profit from it.”

“I just thought it would be fun to have , like, meetings together and to just be able to spend more time together through work,” I said.

“That would be fun but I just thought that you would find it a lot more fun and relaxing at the bakery instead of working with me,” he said.

“Just thought it would be fun,” I mumbled, holding his hand.

“Are you upset that I didn’t offer you a job with me?” Frank asked. 

“No,” I muttered. “Just...I thought it would be like one of those cute couples businesses or something.”

“I can pull you in for some things,” he said. “But not probably not all the boring parts. But yeah, you’ll be involved and working with me. How’s that sound?”

I grinned, looking back at him. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Thank you so much, Daddy.”

Frank wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. 

“What will my job be in your business?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find a place for you,” he said. 

I looked at the television screen and sighed peacefully.

“I love this,” I mumbled. “It’s so nice and peaceful here in this tub with you.”

“Yeah, I really love it here too,” he agreed. “I wish I could just stay here forever.”

I leaned down in the tub and he ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed quietly, the little cartoon characters on the screen all dancing and singing together. Frank was humming to the music and it made me smile, he seemed to know the song pretty well, he must’ve watched this a lot when he was younger. But eventually the calmness of this all made me fall asleep, curled up in Frank’s arms.


	20. Chapter 20

I looked around curiously. Frank and I were at some sort of docking station, there were a whole bunch of shipping crates all around us. Frank opened on up and held up a flashlight as we looked inside. He opened up a box and pulled out one of the stuffed animals that I designed.

“They’re so cute,” I said.

Frank squeezed it’s stomach lightly and smiled.

“It is adorable,” he said, setting it back down.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I giggled.

“Alright, this shipment looks good,” Frank said as he walked out.

I picked up the stuffed animal and frowned. It almost seemed like there was something inside of it.

“Gee! C’mere!” Frank called.

I set the stuffed animal down and hurried out.

“Alright, Gee,” he said as he signed a paper on a clipboard. “I’m gonna drop you off at the bakery next.”

I nodded, looking at the large metal crates that surrounded us.

“Is this all that we’re doing?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Oh,” I mumbled.

It was a little disappointing, I thought it would be a little bit more exciting. A man I didn’t recognize came up and started talking to Frank. I wandered around, looking at things curiously. I looked over at a tall watchtower, a guard with a large gun standing there staring. I whimpered in fear, going to cling to Frank’s side. I’ve never really liked guns and having him there made me nervous. 

“What’s wrong, Babydoll?” Frank asked. 

“I-I don’t like guns,” I mumbled. 

Frank looked over at the guard and he wrapped his arm around my waist. 

“It’s okay, Baby, I know him, he won’t bother us,” he said. “You’re safe, okay?”

I nodded, holding his hand. Frank lead me away back to the car. I got into the car and sighed as I looked out the window. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his hand on my thigh as he drove. 

“Nothing, it was just more boring than I actually thought it would be,” I said. 

Frank snorted. “Yeah, these things can be pretty boring.”

“I thought it would be exciting,” I said. “I don’t know why I would think that because you never talk about your job.”

“Are you upset with me about that?” He asked. 

“No but like we’re living together and I just feel like I don’t know a whole lot about you and your work sometimes,” I said. 

“Well you’re working with me now so you can learn more,” he said. 

I smiled and he gave my thigh a soft squeeze. 

“I’m glad,” I said. “I love you so much, I hardly wanna be away from you for even two seconds.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “I always feel so lonely when you’re not around.”

I giggled happily and he gave me a kiss. 

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Kitten,” he replied. 

I smiled and looked out the window as we drove. We were right at the coast, a little bit aways from home. But it was pretty and quiet here. 

“Daddy, Do you think we could get some food first?” I asked. 

Frank nodded and we went through a McDonald’s drive thru. I ate happily, feeding Frank some of my fries at the same time. Frank sang along to the music and I giggled happily. It was too soon before we were pulled up outside the bakery. 

“You sure it’s gonna be okay?” I asked. “I’m nervous.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” he said. “I promise you it’s pretty easy and relaxing there. Besides, my mom loves you.”

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss. 

“Alright, now go kick some cake ass,” he said. 

I giggled and gave him one last kiss before getting out of the car and going into the bakery. The sweet smell enveloped me and I smiled. 

“Gee! You’re here!” Linda cheered. 

She gave me a hug and I smiled. 

“We are so glad to have you joining us,” she said. “I promise it’s a lot of fun. Real chill. Chillaxed. Do kids these days still say chillaxed?”

“No, not really,” I said. 

“Oh well, all the same,” she said. “It’s nice and easy here, I can promise you that.”

I smiled and she brought me behind the counter. 

“Have you used a cash register before?” She asked and I nodded. “Oh good, I don’t need to teach you how to use that then. I have the prices of everything written here for you to make it a little easier. And when people order you just give them a slice of the whole cake or pie thing or just give them the whole muffin. We have different containers for eating in and to go. And if they want to buy something whole then we have some things made right now but they may have to wait a bit.”

I nodded, biting my lip as I was a little overwhelmed. 

“It’s Alright, It’s pretty simple and we’ll be here if you have any questions,” she said. “Here’s an apron and some gloves.”

She helped me put on a grey uniformed apron and a pair of clear plastic serving gloves. I smiled and she gave me a hug. 

“It’s gonna be a lot of fun here, I promise,” she said. “I’m gonna be here the whole time your first few days.”

I nodded and sat on one of the stools behind the counter. 

“It’s usually pretty relaxed,” she said. “Especially on weekdays like today, it’s pretty slow.”

I nodded, looking around curiously. 

“So, where were you and Frank off to before this?” She asked. “He mentioned something about you two going out.”

“Oh, he kind of has me working for his business too so we were just going to the docks to check a shipment,” I said. 

“Y-you’re working for the business?” She asked in shock. 

“Yeah, we’re selling my stuffed animals I design,” I said. “They’re really cute.”

“Oh, you design stuffed animals,” she said. “And that’s it? That’s all Frank sells?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Well, for now I guess, I think he’s also looking into some other stuff now that he doesn’t sell jewelry anymore.”

Linda seemed to let out a small breath of relief before she nodded. 

“Well How was it then?” She asked. 

“It was a little boring honestly,” I admitted. 

“Oh well that’s too bad,” she said. “I guess it is really pretty boring, it’s just a lot of talking with clients and stuff.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why but I just thought that it would be a little bit more interesting,” I said. “Guess I was long but I would really like to learn more about what Frank really does. It’s obviously a good career for him to be in, he sure does make a lot of money.”

“Yeah, he’s smart,” she said. “I’m really glad about that. He was homeschooled by me on and off when he was younger and I was always worried that I just wasn’t teaching him enough. But he’s always been amazingly brilliant ever since he was younger. He walked early and talked early and began speaking full sentences earlier. I had actually wanted to send him to one of those special genius kid schools because he actually qualified with his tests but his father didn’t want to because he believed that the schools were no different in education, they only cost more.”

“I’m sorry that he passed away,” I said.

“It’s okay, hon, it was a little while ago,” she said. “We miss him but it’s okay now.”

“Did Frank take the business when he passed?” I asked. “Frank told me that the business was a family thing.”

“Yeah, Frank took business after Frank, his father, died,” she said. “And then he helped me pay to get this bakery and a nice little house for me and my in-laws. What about you, Gee, what do your parents do?”

“Oh, my dad just has a normal little office job and my mom works in a supermarket,” I said.

“That sounds really nice,” she said. “Sounds like in the books and movies with the sweetest little suburban family.”

“It kinda was,” I said. “Oh, and Frank and I were wanting to have a dinner with you and my parents soon since I moved in and I’m almost unpacked.”

“I can’t wait to meet the wonderful people who raised a kid as amazing as you,” she said.

I blushed just as the door opened and I looked at Linda nervously before standing up. The lady looked into the window and I stood there a little awkwardly. Do I say something? I think I’m supposed to say something. I don’t know what to say.

“Can I have two slices of the apple pie to go?” She asked.

I nodded, thankful that she finally said something. I grabbed the special pink take out box and put two slices of cake in it, handing it to her before looking at the paper.

“That’ll be...um...that’ll be seven fifty,” I said.

She handed me the money, telling me to keep the change before she hurried out. I looked down and Linda looked at me curiously.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Well, it’s just...just something I’ve been thinking about,” I said. “Frank told me that people around him tend to die young, just from sickness and stuff and I guess I was just a little confused.”

“Oh, yeah, that happens here,” she said. “Far too much chain smoking and heart disease. It’s unfortunate, truly. People here just don’t always take their health seriously. They drink too much and smoke too much and eat too much junk.”

“Oh,” I mumbled. “I guess when Frank was trying to explain it then he just kept stumbling a bunch and i guess it just confused me.”

“Yeah, it’s unfortunate but it’s true,” she said. “People within our circle don’t typically live that long but sometimes they can, take my in-laws for example.”

“I don’t want Frank to die young,” I mumbled. “He’s already older than me and I do love him a lot.”

A dark blush spread over my cheeks as I looked away from the sudden confession that I actually hadn’t meant to make to my boyfriend’s mom.

“You two are so cute together,” she said. “I’m really glad that my son’s met you.”

“I’m glad too,” I said. 

She spent the rest of the day showing me the ropes at the bakery and I was already beginning to love this job.


	21. Chapter 21

I was panicking a little bit as I looked in the mirror. I fixed my dress and Frank sighed, holding my hips from behind. I wore a short black dress that was a little fancy but still thankfully casual enough.

“You look gorgeous,” he said.

Frank put the diamond necklace around my neck and I smiled softly.

“This is beautiful,” I said.

“Eh, it’s only okay compared to you,” he said.

I smiled softly and he kissed my cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he said. “It’s just dinner, why are you worrying so much?”

“Because our families haven’t met each other before,” I said. “What if they hate each other and we turn into Romeo and Juliet.”

“Well, if that happens then I call dibs on Juliet,” Frank said.

I couldn’t help but smile. “You do act like a princess.”

“Do I?” He asked. “I don’t.”

“You couldn’t even get mud on your shoes,” I said.

“Not a princess,” he denied. 

I smiled and looked at him in the mirror. He wore a pair of black slacks with a black button up, black tie and black suit jacket. 

“You look good,” I said. 

Frank smirked and turned me around, pressing me up against the wall. I whimpered, my breath hitching as I looked at him. 

“You look good too, Babydoll, I just don’t wanna keep my hands off of you,” he said. 

I kissed him roughly, my hands dangling into his hair. Frank pulled my hips against his but we were interrupted when the doorbell rang. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. 

Frank pulled away, walking downstairs. I fixed my dress before quickly hurrying after him. We opened the door and I smiled when I saw my parents. 

“Oh wow, this place is amazing,” my mom said. 

I have them both hugs and she smiled. 

“Frank, this house is absolutely gorgeous,” my mom said. 

“Would you like the grand tour?” Frank asked. 

“Of course I would,” my mom said. 

We showed them around the house and they kept looking around in shock. 

“Wow, is this the queen of England’s house?” My dad asked. 

Frank snorted. “You two are welcome to visit any time you want. Even if you just wanna invite friends over to use our pool for a little party or something.”

“You have two pools and you live on a lake,” my mom stayed. 

“I was not part of the pool decisions,” he said with a small chuckle. “That was my mom.”

“I didn’t know someone could have so many pools,” my dad said. 

Frank chuckled and glanced at his phone. 

“My mom was stuck in some traffic but she should be here soon,” he said. 

“Are you cooking?” My mom asked. 

“No, I’ve got some chefs,” he said. “They’re actually some French chefs, they’re cooking the same thing that Gee and I had on our first night out in Paris.”

“I want to hear more about that,” my mom said. “It sounds amazing.”

“It was until the plane ride home,” I said. 

“Must’ve been terrifying,” she said. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Frankie saved my life,” I said. 

I kissed his cheek and he smiled. The front door opened and Linda walked in. 

“Hey, Gee,” she said, giving me a hug. 

“Hi, Linda,” I said. 

She gave Frank a hug, kissing his cheek. 

“Hi, I’m Donna,” my mom said. “This is Donald.”

“Hi, I’m Linda,” she said. 

They shook hands and I smiled. 

“I’m gonna go check on dinner,” Frank said. “It should be done any minute now. You wanna take them to the dining room, Baby.”

I nodded with a small blush and they followed me to the dining room. 

“Wow, that’s a pretty chandelier,” my mom remarked, looking at the beautiful crystals hanging from the ceiling. “How much was that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, it was so long ago when I got it,” Linda said. 

We sat around the table, Linda next to me and my parents across from me. The head of the table next to me left empty for Frank. 

“So you moved out and Frank kept the house?” My mom asked. “I haven’t heard of that happening before.”

“Well, the family business is really just run from home and it would be too hard to move the business so I just moved out and got a house with my in-laws and Frank kept the house,” she explained. 

Frank came in from the kitchen with wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. I smiled when I saw that he had five glasses, one for me too. He poured us all drinks before sitting at the head of the table. 

“Alright, dinner will be out in a moment,” Frank said. “They’re just finishing up. And for dessert I got a little surprise for Gee.”

“What is it?” I asked eagerly. 

“Tarte tatin,” He said. 

I squealed happily, kissing his cheek. 

“You’ve been begging for that since you were in high school,” my mom said. 

“We had it in Paris and it was so good,” I said. 

Servers came out with plates for each of us and I smiled. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

“Wow, fancy,” my dad remarked. 

I smiled at Frank, the memories of Paris all washing back to me with the smell of the food. Although the trip home was terrifying, I loved being in Paris so much. Maybe it would even be worth it to go on a plane again just to move to Paris like Frank and I had talked about. 

“Do you travel a lot, Frank?” My mom asked. 

“Not usually out of the country,” Frank said. “But when I do I typically just go to Italy.”

“That sounds really interesting,” she said. “Do you have family there?”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of the Iero family up in Italy,” he said. 

“A lot of our family is still there, Frank’s dad’s side of the family made it here just before World War One started and my family moved here from Italy after World War Two.”

“Really?” I asked. “I didn’t know that. That’s really interesting.”

I ate happily, smiling at the familiar delicious taste.

“And you own a bakery now?” My mom asked. “Gee was telling us about how he got a job there.”

“Yeah, I run a little bakery,” she said. “You guys should come by if you ever need anything, everything is on the house for family.”

“You’re so sweet,” my mom said. 

I smiled, relieved that our parents actually seemed to get along. I don’t really know what I was so nervous about in the first place.

“Frankie, we should bring them with us on the yacht one day,” Linda said. 

“You have a yacht?!” I gasped. 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” Frank said with a small shrug. 

“ _Alright_ ,” my dad mocked. 

Frank chuckled, shaking his head. 

“We’ll take you guys out, have a little party with both our families,” he said. 

“That sounds perfect,” I agreed. “It’ll be fun.”

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss. I giggled, blushing as I looked down. 

“So, Frank, did you go to college?” My dad asked. 

“No, I went straight into the family business,” he said. “I would’ve probably gotten a degree in business or something like that if I had gone.”

“What are you planning on doing with your art degree, Gee?” Linda asked.

“I wanna try and work for people,” I said. “Like as an artist for Disney or Cartoon Network or something like that. I wanna be a comic book artist or an animator, I love art.”

“I think that would be so nice,” Linda said. “And I would love to see some of your art one day.”

“He’s amazing,” Frank said. “He’s probably the best artist that I’ve ever seen.”

I blushed, shaking my head.

“You are,” Frank insisted. “He is, he’s absolutely amazing. He does these drawings and it’s just, like, it blows my mind because it’s just so good.”

I giggled, looking over at him as I bit my lip.

“You’re so nice,” I said. 

“Well, it’s all true,” he said.

I ate happily as everyone talked. 

“And when we go back to Italy this summer then we’re gonna take Frank’s grandparents and they might move there,” Linda said, continuing on from what she was saying before. 

“You’re going to Italy this summer?” I asked, looking at Frank. 

“Yeah, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go,” he said. 

“Oh, I don’t know if I wanna go on a plane again,” I mumbled. 

“That’s alright if you don’t want to go, I understand,” He said, reaching over to hold my hand. “I won’t be gone long, just a week maybe.”

I nodded and he gave my hand a small squeeze before he pulled away to continue eating. 

“They want to move back to Italy?” My mom asked curiously. 

“Yeah, they were both born there and they’re just more comfortable there,” Linda said. “They just kind of want to go back to their home back in Italy.”

“Oh, well, I wish them the best of luck,” my mom said. 

“Speaking of,” Linda continued, “Gee, Do you think you’ll be able to look over the bakery on your own while we’re gone? The chefs will help you if you need it but I can get a friend of mine to take over if you want.”

“No, I think I’ll be able to do it,” I said. 

She smiled and servers came to grab our plates when we finished. “Oh wow, this is amazing,” my mom said when she took a bite of the dessert.

“So, What was the best part about Paris?” My dad asked. 

“I think it was when we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower all alone looking over the city and we didn’t come down until the sun started to rise,” I said. 

“That sounds so romantic,” my mom said. 

“It was,” I said. 

Well, except for the part where Frank fucked me but that was still good too.

“Yeah, I would love to be able to take Gee there again,” Frank said. 

“Maybe if we go by boat,” I said. 

Frank chuckled and when we were done we all sat around the living room with our wine. I sat beside Frank and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Eventually the night grew even later and everyone left. Frank and I went upstairs and I whined as I laid down on the bed. 

“I’m so tired,” I mumbled. 

Frank smiled, pulling off my shoes. He pulled off my dress and put a t-shirt onto me. It was only a few minutes before I eventually fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I smiled, giving the lady her change. It was one of the hottest days of summer today and music was playing and kids were coming in and out of the bakery not only for the milkshakes and smoothies but also for the homemade ice cream that was recently put onto the menu. Music was playing and everyone was so happy and cheerful.

“Hi, sweetheart,” I said to the young girl at the counter. “What can I get you?”

“Um, c-can I have a strawberry smoothie?” She asked.

I nodded, telling one of the cooks in the back. Frank walked into the store just then and I smiled as he walked behind the counter to give me a kiss. He helped out behind the counter with his mom and myself. As soon as my shift was done I walked out of the bakery with him.

“It’s so hot,” I mumbled. “I wanna cool off, can we go swimming?”

“Of course we can,” he said. “Come on, let’s get home.”

Frank smiled and we went back home. I quickly changed into a cute little pink swimsuit before hurrying out to the pool. It was refreshing when I jumped in, cold water surrounding me. Frank jumped in after me and I shrieked happily as he splashed me. 

“So, I have some piña coladas being made for us,” he said. “It should be really good with this heat.”

I smiled happily, giving him a kiss. 

“Virgin?” I asked.

“Nope,” he said.

I smiled, going back under the water. I swam around just above the ground of the pool, water swishing around me. I swam back to the surface, looking around. Frank was watching me fondly and I blushed. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Nothing, you’re just so pretty I can’t stop staring,” he said. 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I nipped at his neck gently and he sucked in a breath. 

“Baby Boy, you keep doing that and I might just have to fuck you,” he said. 

“No, it’s too hot for that,” I said. 

But I knew I was being a tease and I giggled as I swam off. A man brought two tall glasses of pina coladas and set the tray down onto the little table by the outdoor chairs. Frank got out and sat down on one of the chairs, grabbing his drink. I followed suit, planting myself right down in Frank’s lap so my ass pressed against his crotch.

“Jesus, some warning,” he muttered, nearly spilling his drink.

“Sorry, Daddy,” I replied innocently.

Frank smiled softly and kissed my cheek. I picked up my drink and sighed in relief when I tasted the cold drink. The sun was radiating down on me, warming my skin quickly.

“It’s so hot,” I complained. “I like summer and all but I usually end up hating because of how downright hot it is. But thankfully you actually have really good air conditioning system here or else I would be sweating my balls off.”

Frank snorted, shaking his head.

“How precious,” he said.

I chuckled, holding his hand. I pulled out the stick with the pineapple, handing it to Frank.

“I feel like you’re subliminally trying to tell me something,” he said as he ate the pineapple.

I frowned in confusion before I realized and blushed.

“Well, you don’t _need_ it,” I said. “Doesn’t hurt, though.”

“Well, I guess I will be adding pineapple to my regular diet,” he said.

I giggled, kissing his cheek.

“Maybe I’ll just have to have a little taste now,” I said, my hand on his thigh.

“Teasing again,” Frank tsked, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I denied innocently.

I stood up, wanting to go back to the pool. Frank squeezed my ass and I gasped in surprise, swatting his hand away.

“Nuh uh, Daddy,” I denied.

Frank bit his lip as he looked me over. I walked back to the pool, knowingly swaying my hips more than necessary. But when I looked back at Frank I saw him watching me, a dark look on his face.

I smirked, jumping into the pool. Frank didn’t take long to join me, wrapping his arms around me. I giggled as I swam around drink piña coladas until the sun began to set and it thankfully got cooler. Frank and I sat in the hot tub, holding hands as music played on the wall mounted speakers quietly. 

“Okay, if you were trapped on a desert island with only one thing, what would it be?” I asked. 

“You,” he replied. 

“You can’t say me,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Alright then, hm, I would probably bring…fuck,” Frank muttered. “Everything’s too important.”

“Your go to comfort item,” I said. “I’d bring Daisy.”

Frank nodded. “I would bring the picture on my nightstand.”

“The picture of you and me in Paris?” I asked and he nodded. “Awe, Daddy, you’re so sweet.”

“Alright, if you could only listen to one song for the rest of your life then what would it be?” He asked. 

“Um, oh,” I muttered. “Probably a Smashing Pumpkins song. Maybe There it Goes, I like There it Goes. What about you?”

A small blush formed over Frank’s cheeks. “It might sound a little dumb but I would choose this one italian lullaby that my mom and grandma used to sing to me when I was little.”

“Can you sing it for me?” I asked hopefully. 

“Maybe some other time, Little Prince,” He said. 

“I want you to teach me Italian,” I said. “Your family always makes me feel so welcome and part of the family but I always feel a little left out culturally.”

“Yeah, I can teach you,” Frank said. 

“I’ve never been very good with languages,” I admitted. “I had a really hard time in high school French class.”

Frank chuckled softly and he stood up. 

“Where are you going?” I asked. 

“I’m just gonna change the temperature a little bit now that it’s getting colder and turn the jets up,” he said. 

I nodded, watching him walk away. He wasn’t gone long and I felt the jets pick up. He joined me again, sitting closer this time with his arm around my shoulders. 

“Hi,” I said quietly with a small giggle.

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. His hand caressed my cheek before moving to hold the back of my neck, tangling his hand into my hair. I whimpered softly from the tender, passionate kiss. I let out a soft breath, moving to straddle his hips. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too,” he mumbled. 

I bit at Frank’s bottom lip gently he he hummed. 

“Frankie?” I asked quietly. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

I was quiet, my finger gently running over the chain around his neck before moving to one of the flower tattoos on his collarbone. Little droplets of water glistened on his toned skin, slowly dripping down his chest. 

“I think that I would like to move to Paris with you,” I said. 

“Really?” He asked. “I would love to live in Paris with you. I’m going to get you a penthouse apartment in Paris, it’ll have the greatest view of the Eiffel Tower.”

“How much would that cost?” I asked a little nervously.

“Only about twenty million,” he said.

I sucked in a sharp breath and shook my head.

“No, no, too much,” I denied. “We can just get a little cottage out on more of the outskirts of town.”

“It isn’t too much,” he denied. “It’s not just a hotel we’re staying at, this is an investment, this is a home. A home we’ll be living in for a long time, a home we’ll be potentially raising our kids in.”

“I don’t know, it’s a lot of money,” I said.

“It’s Paris, Baby, everything’s expensive,” he said. “It’s a good investment, a forever home for us. And our children could have the home when they grow up and they could raise their own families there.”

“How do you have so much money?” I muttered. “I didn’t know you could make so much money just selling some little stuffed animals. My stuffed animals aren’t even that good.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked. “Your stuffed animals are absolutely gorgeous, people love them, I don’t think there has ever been stuffed animals that sold so fast before.”

“Really?” I asked hopefully. “People actually like them?”

“People love them,” he said. “And I made arrangements with a local orphanage for you and me to go there and give them the free stuffed animals that you wanted to donate.”

“Really?” I asked, completely lighting up.

Frank nodded and I smiled, pressing my lips against his. I kissed him roughly, my hips grinding down against his.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Come on now, let’s go to the playroom.”

“Nuh uh, I wanna do it right here,” I said.

“Outside?” He asked.

“No one’s around,” I said with a smirk.

“God I love you,” he muttered.

I giggled, kissing him roughly. Frank groaned quietly and I kissed along his neck.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Baby,” he muttered.

He squeezed my ass and I whimpered, rocking my hips. My stomach was twisting, my body heating up from the inside out. Frank’s phone rang and he ignored it, pulling my body close. It was a slightly difficult task as my suit clung to my body but he managed to pull it off, tossing it aside. His hand wrapped around my semi and I whimpered, my hips rutting forward.

“Fuck,” he muttered when his phone rang again.

Frank wiped his hand dry on the towels beside us before picking up his phone, pressing it to his ear.

“What?” He asked, clearly slightly annoyed.

I frowned in confusion as I watched, gently playing with his chain necklace. Frank’s face gradually turned more and more sour as the person on the phone talked. He was serious, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this before.

“Daddy?” I whimpered.

“I have to go, Baby Boy,” he said. “I’ll be back soon.”

Frank moved out of the hot tub quickly and I frowned in confusion. I sat there, almost thinking he was gonna come back as I sat naked and alone in the hot tub. I sighed and stood up, wrapping a towel around my waist. I quickly drank the last of my piña colada before going upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed into some warm pajamas. I waited in bed for Frank to come home and cuddle but as it neared three in the morning I fell asleep with the tv on all alone in bed.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up with the sun shining in and I yawned. The tv was still on from the night before and I reached over to the nightstand for the remote to turn it off. The bed beside me was empty and still made, meaning that Frank never even came to bed last night. I yawned and got up, going to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. 

When I walked out the bed was already made up neatly, no doubt from the maids. It still made me a little uncomfortable having people clean up after me. I had meant to make the bed myself, I have a habit of doing it after I brushed my teeth but they’re like the little cleaning minions, they find a mess and within seconds it’s gone. I’ve never had a maid before, I felt bad when they cleaned anything up.

I went downstairs and looked around curiously. I checked Frank’s office and sighed, sitting down in his desk chair. I tried calling him but it only went straight to voicemail. I frowned, tapping my finger against the desk. Where has Frank gone? Worry was beginning to set in. It was late and he got into a car after a couple drinks. Sure he wasn’t drunk but maybe his driving was still a little impaired. 

Oh god. 

Oh fuck.

What if…

My eyes watered at the thought and I looked down.

I mean, he’s probably okay.

But what if he’s not?

He’s been gone for hours without a single word.

My eyes watered and I couldn’t help it as I began to cry because I was just so worried. I sniffled, grabbing my phone to call Linda.

“Hey, Gee, good morning,” she said brightly.

“Um, F-Frank left last night and he hasn’t come back home yet and I’m worried,” I whimpered. “H-have you heard anything from him.”

“Something probably just came up with work,” she said. “It’s okay, sweetheart, he’ll be fine, he’ll probably be home soon.”

“Oh, o-okay,” I mumbled. “Sorry, I was just nervous.”

“It’s alright,” she said. “Have a nice day, honey.”

She hung up and I frowned as I sniffled. Well, if a mother isn’t worried about her only child then I shouldn’t be worried either. He’s probably safe if his mom isn’t worried.

I sat at his desk sadly, picking up one of the stuffed animals I designed that he had sitting on his desk. I tried my hardest not to cry but I couldn’t help it. It’s been hours now and he still hasn’t said anything. What if something happened to him? I should call the police. I grabbed my phone, just about to dial the number when the front door opened. 

I ran out and saw Frank standing there dressed in one of his suits. I let out a sob, jumping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me as he smiled, holding me close. 

“Where’d you go?!” I shrieked. “You left for hours without saying anything!”

“Sorry—“

“I almost called the cops!” I cried. “I was so worried!”

“You didn’t call the cops, did you?” He asked. 

“You scared me and—“

“You didn’t call the cops, did you?” Frank repeated, his voice more firm this time as he held my shoulders to look me in the eye. 

“N-no but—“

“ _Never_ call the cops, understand?” He asked. 

“But—“

“Do you understand me?” He asked, sounding angry at me. 

How could he be angry at me? I should be angry at him! 

I broke out of his grasp and stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut as loud as I could. I locked it, sniffling as I curled up in the bed with Daisy. I cried quietly, burying my face into the pillow. 

“Come on, Gee, open the door,” Frank said. 

“No,” I denied. 

“There’s no point in locking it, I have the key,” he said. 

“Oh yeah? Prove it!” I shouted. 

I heard the lock start to turn over immediately and I laid in the bed defeated and upset. He ran his fingers through my hair but I hit his hand away. 

“Come on, Baby, don’t be like this,” he said. 

“You were gone for more than twelve hours, i have every right to be like this,” I stated. 

Frank pulled me up to sit in his lap and I sniffled. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and I turned my head away from him. 

“You can’t leave like that, Frank,” I stated, my voice wavering with tears. “You can’t just run off for hours without a single call.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I think I’m just so used to being single that sometimes I forget that I have to do things differently now that I’m with you.”

I nodded, a small pout on my lips as he kissed my forehead. 

“Come on, let me take you out for breakfast,” he said. “You haven’t eaten, have you?”

“No, I was too worried to eat,” I said. 

“Go get dressed then, I’m taking you to eat,” he said. 

I nodded and got up to go to the closet. I put on a white tennis skirt with a pastel pink t-shirt tucked into it, white thigh high socks and my pastel pink converse. 

“You look adorable,” he said. 

I gave him a kiss and he smiled. 

“I missed you,” he said. 

Frank took my hand and led me out to one of his fancy sports cars. We drove to a little restaurant that was on the fancier side and I felt out of place immediately. Frank seemed to know the owner, the two greeted each other momentarily with warm smiles. 

“Can I get you two something to drink?” The waitress asked when we sat down at a little table in the corner, handing us our menus.”

“Two mimosas please,” Frank said. “And a glass of water for each, too.”

She nodded and walked off. 

“She’s not even gonna check my ID?” I asked. “I’m not of age.”

“Doesn’t matter here, owner is a friend of mine,” he said. 

The waitress came back and we both ordered waffles for ourselves 

“So, What do you think?” He asked. 

“What do I think of what?” I asked in confusion. 

“This restaurant,” he said. “I’ve been thinking of buying it.”

“B-buy the restaurant?” I asked. 

“The owner is getting old, he doesn’t wanna run it anymore but he doesn’t want to hand it off to a stranger either,” he said. 

“W-Well, it’s not my money to spend,” I said. 

“Yes But I’m in a relationship with you which means that my decisions are your decisions too and you shouldn’t be kept uninvolved,” he said. 

“If I’m not uninvolved then where were you last night?” I asked. 

Frank stiffened, clearly not expecting that question. 

“I just had to go help someone,” he said. “A friend of mine, you met him, Brendon, he got into a car accident.”

I frowned, sitting up straighter. 

“Is he okay? What happened?” I asked. 

“He was driving when someone ran a red light and hit him,” he said. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” I mumbled. “C-can we bring him flowers or something after breakfast?”

“Yeah, That sounds really sweet of you,” he said. 

The waitress came back and my mouth watered at the sight of my plate. There were two thick, fluffy pancakes with a dollop of whipped cream and covered in an assortment of berries. 

“Wow,” I muttered. “This looks amazing.”

“Tastes even better,” Frank said as he already began to cut into his food. 

The waitress set down a little metal tin before walking off and I looked inside curiously. 

“They make their own maple syrup which is heavenly,” he said. 

I poured the warm syrup over my waffles and took a small bite. 

“Oh my god,” I moaned. “This is so good.”

Frank smiled, reaching across the table to hold my hand. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I said. 

“Do you forgive me then?” He asked. “I’m really sorry about not calling, I really should’ve but I was just distracted and—“

“It’s okay,” I said. “Your friend was hurt. I would’ve liked it if you called but it’s okay, I understand.”

“Thank you,” He said. “So, What do you think of this place?”

“Is it a good investment?” I asked as I ate. 

“A great one,” he said. 

“I think you should buy it then,” I said. 

“Really?” He asked hopefully. 

I shrugged. “I don’t see why not. I know I’m not very business savvy but it doesn’t seem like a terrible purchase to me.”

Frank grinned, eating happily. When we were done Frank left a rather hefty tip before we walked into a nearby corner store. I picked out some flowers and a little bear for his friend before Frank drove us away. 

I expected to go to the hospital but we instead arrived at a rather large house. Frank held my hand and we went inside, going upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Brendon was laying in bed, shirtless with a bandage on his abdomen. 

“Gee wanted to bring you a little something sweet after your car accident,” Frank said. 

Brendon looked confused for a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah, my car accident,” he said. “Thank you so much, Gee, this is so sweet.”

I handed him the flowers and the bear, looking around in confusion. There was hospital equipment here and a nurse that frank dismissed from the room. 

My mom was in a car accident when I was in middle school. She’s fine, obviously but I remember when it happened. She had bruises and scrapes all over her entire body, not one little small wound on her stomach like what Brendon seemed to have. I don’t think he was in a car accident. 

“You feeling alright?” Frank asked. 

“Yeah, they’ve got me on pain meds,” Brendon said. 

I held Frank’s hand and he smiled down at me. 

“We should let you get some rest,” he said. “Come on, Gee, let’s go.”

Frank and I walked out of the room and went back to our car. 

“Why isn’t he in the hospital?” I asked. 

“He’s more comfortable at home,” he said. 

I got into the car but my mind was still swimming with thoughts and confusion.


	24. Chapter 24

Frank smiled down at me fondly as I played with some legos. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Nothing, you’re just adorable,” he said. 

I was definitely in little space as I played, I had just gotten off work and immediately changed from my uniform into just one of Frank’s t-shirts, a pair of pastel pink ruffled panties that had a bow on the back and a pair of white thigh high socks. 

“I think you’re more adorable,” I said. 

“Do you think it would be completely tacky of me to get a tattoo for you?” He asked. 

I gasped. “You’re gonna get a tattoo for me?”

“I don’t know, it was just an idea,” he said with a small shrug. 

“Don’t you know what they say?” I asked. “Never tattoo your significant other.”

“I love you, Gee, and no matter what I will always love you,” he said. 

I smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“I think it would be so sweet,” I said. 

Frank smiled, pulling me up into his lap. He tucked my hair behind my ear and I blushed. 

“What do you think about me getting the tattoo?” He asked.

“I think it would be really sweet,” I said.

“Yeah?” He asked and I nodded. “I wanted to ask you first to see what you would think.”

“Do I get to pick the tattoo?” I asked.

“No, I already have a few ideas of what I might want,” he said.

“You don’t even have any room left on your skin,” I said.

Frank chuckled, holding my hand. 

“I have some space,” he said.

My fingers played with his necklace and I smiled.

“I really like this necklace on you,” I said. “I think it looks really good. I’ve only ever seen you take it off once.”

Frank took it off, putting it around my neck instead. I bit my lip, looking at him as I kissed his cheek. But I could tell Frank was starting to get antsy without his necklace on, his fingers kept fidgeting and he looked nervous. I gave him the necklace back and he relaxed a bit.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just a little possessive,” he said. “Both of objects and you, I guess.”

“Possessive of me?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “I don’t want anyone to ever lay a finger on you. You’re mine, understand?”

I nodded, my stomach twisted from the dominance in his voice.

“I-is Brendon doing okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, he’s doing better,” he said.

“It’s still weird that he’s not in the hospital,” I said.

“They knew he was more comfortable at home and would recover there better,” he said. “He has a nurse and aids on him the whole time.”

“Everything is so weird with you,” I mumbled.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“I don’t know, it just seems like everything that happens with you is just so weird,” I said. “The funeral was weird and your job is weird and your money is weird and the whole car accident thing is weird.”

“Why is the car accident weird?” He asked.

“Because he had such a small, isolated injury,” I said. “I’ve never seen a car accident that looked like that before.”

“Well, everyone’s car accidents are different,” he said.

I frowned quietly and looked down.

“Well yeah but it’s all still just weird,” I said. “Like you’re not telling me the whole truth or something. I don’t know, everything just sounds kind of weird and odd.”

“Maybe it’s just because my family and things like that is different,” he said. “Cultural difference, you know.”

“I don’t know, maybe,” I mumbled. “Guess I just thought that it was all kinda weird to me.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled.

“Do you think that I’m lying to you?” He asked. He didn’t sound mad at me, just concerned and I shrugged. “Baby, I would never lie to you. Things just get kind of complicated, it doesn’t mean that I’m lying. Please, Baby Boy, I’m not lying to you and I don’t want you being upset thinking I am.”

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

“No, Baby, you don’t have to apologize,” he denied. “It’s not your fault for worrying.”

I sighed, curling up next to him.

“I do worry a lot,” I said. “I don’t mean to but I do, i just want to make sure that you’re always safe.”

“It’s okay to worry, it just means that you care a lot,” he said.

“I do care, I love you,” I said.

“And I love you too,” he stated.

He smiled, holding me close to him.

“Daddy, next time if you have to leave then you have to call to check up on me,” I stated.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” he said. “That was wrong of me and I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry but I was trying to help him and my phone died.”

I nodded, holding his hand.

“It’s okay but you just scared me really bad,” I said. “Why didn’t you want me to call the police?”

“Just because with police there’s a lot of troubles and paperwork and it takes a lot of time,” he said. “ _Never_ go to the police, understand?”

“But what if I need to?” I asked. 

“Don’t,” He said. “Come to me instead, got it?”

I bit my lip before nodding slowly. 

“Good boy,” he said. 

But despite the praise there was still nervousness that twisted my stomach from what he said. I don’t know why but it worried me. Why wouldn't he want me to go to the police? What if he’s a serial killer and doesn’t wanna get caught? Oh god, he might be a serial killer. 

I looked at Frank nervously as he checked a message on his phone. I tried to glance at the secret serial killer messages but Frank turned his phone away before I could see. 

“What are you doing, beautiful?” He asked. 

“Nothing, just looking,” I said innocently. 

Frank put his phone away, obviously not wanting me to see whatever the message said. I pouted unhappily and Frank sat me down on the couch before he stood up with a small sigh. 

“Do you want a snack, Baby Boy?” Frank asked. “I’m gonna go make us something.”

Frank left and I picked up my paci. I hurried downstairs into his office and looked around for any special serial killer knick knacks. I tried opening his desk drawers but found all of them locked. I pouted, looking around. Not a single paper was left on his desk and when I tried to turn on his computer I couldn’t remember the password. Did he ever even tell me the password? I don’t even know at this point. 

I looked around at the shelf but everything important seemed to be locked away in the safe below his desk. I stared at it with a small frown before looking at the tall safe in the corner of the room. I walked over and looked at it curiously, fidgeting with the dial. 

“Baby, What are you doing in here?” Frank asked. 

“What’s in here?” I asked. 

Frank walked over, seeming unsure of whether or not he should show me. But finally he reached for the dial to open it for me. My jaw dropped when I looked inside. It was filled to the brink with money, overflowing with little green paper. I looked at the stacks, each one of hundred dollar bills. There had to be millions of dollars in this thing. 

“Wh-why Do you have this?” I asked. 

“It’s just money,” he said. 

“But you don’t have any of it in a bank,” I said. “It’s a little shady and weird.”

“It’s not, I just don’t trust banks,” he said. “Lots of people don’t trust banks.”

He shut and locked the safe behind me. 

“Come on, let’s go eat,” he said. 

“Why don’t you trust banks?” I asked. 

Because serial killers can’t go to the bank. 

“I don’t know, my family didn’t trust it after the Great Depression and I guess that it’s just sort of been integrated into me too,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. 

I guess that made sense. 

“Come on, Beautiful,” he said. 

I followed him out to the kitchen to find a bowl of fruits on the counter. I sat down and ate quietly and Frank sighed, wrapping his arms around me from behind. 

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I’m just paranoid. It doesn’t even make any sense for him to be a serial killer. He definitely is not a killer. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” I mumbled. 

He kissed up my neck and I giggled. 

“Nothing?” He asked. 

He brushed my hair to the side and sucked on the little spot just below my ear. I closed my eyes, letting out a soft breath. I could feel his front pressed against my back, the heat radiating off his body. 

“I-I’m not very hungry anymore,” I mumbled. 

“No?” He asked. 

I shook my head, whimpering as he peppered soft kisses to my neck. Frank took my hand, leading me down to the playroom. I blushed as he pulled my shirt off over my head. 

“I-I wanna try something new,” I said. “I wanna try role play.”

“Yeah? What do you wanna do?” He asked. 

“I-I don’t know,” I mumbled. “Is it too cliche to be a student?”

“Not at all,” he denied, his hands brushing along my hips. “It’s one of my favorites, actually.”

I blushed as he stuck a finger into the front of my panties, pulling me closer to him. 

“Why don’t you go into the closet and pick out something pretty for me,” he suggested. “Anything you want.”

I nodded, pressing my lips against his. I pulled away and headed into the walk in closet. My mind was spinning with options as I looked around. Part of me wished Frank would just choose for me. What if I choose something he doesn’t like? Well, I guess he wouldn’t have an outfit for it if he didn’t like it. He had both male and female outfits, probably just in case I didn’t want to cross dress. 

I could do teacher and student but that just seems too cliché. Although, still hot. I frowned, biting my lip. Maybe a police one? Doctor? Boss and secretary? Fuck.


	25. Chapter 25

I looked over all of the outfits with a small frown. I spotted a little French maid outfit and smiled. I put it on, the tiny little dress was perfect. I found a black garter belt and put it on, attaching them to sheer stockings with lace alone the top. I put on a pair of black panties over it before finally putting on a pair of black heels.

I giggled, looking in the mirror. I ran my hands down my sides, my fingers brushing over the soft fabric. I knew Frank was probably getting antsy out there but I couldn’t help but admire myself again for a moment. 

I walked out and smiled when I saw Frank’s jaw practically drop to the ground.

“Holy…” he breathed, trailing off and seemingly at a loss for words.

“Bonjour, Monsieur,” I said, trying my best to be seductive, a sultry tone dripping from every syllable. “Je m’appelle, Gee.”

“Fuck,” he muttered. “I didn’t think there was a language sexier than Italian but you’ve proved me wrong.”

I smirked and picked up the little black feather duster I had found with the outfit. Frank was practically drooling over me and I smirked as I turned my back to him. I fixed some things on a shelf, bending over slightly.

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

I looked back and saw him sitting in the armchair, palming himself through his slacks. I went over to the coffee table in front of him, shifting the incense holder slightly. Frank watched me as I stood between his legs, dropping the duster. I got down onto my knees in front of him and he cursed quietly.

“Monsieur,” I muttered.

I reached forward, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his slacks. My hand wrapped around his erection, stroking slowly. I licked up from the base to the tip of his cock and he cursed. My tongue swirled around his tip before I took him into my mouth. I whimpered, gagging around him as I took as much of him into my mouth that I could. 

His hand tangled into my hair and I whimpered, looking up at him. Our eyes locked and Frank pulled at my hair. I moaned, the pain doing nothing but wonders. My hand reached out, going to rub his balls. Frank gasped, his head tipping back. 

“Shit,” he moaned. “Ah fuck.”

I pulled off, stroking him slowly. He pushed me back down onto him and I gagged as he rocked his hips up. Frank moaned, his hand pulling my hair harder. He pulled me off him but I whimpered, shaking my head. I wanted him to come in my mouth, I wanted him to feel good. I took him back into my mouth and he cursed. 

“Fuck, Baby, wait, I’m gonna come,” he gasped. 

I smirked proudly, moving my mouth on him quickly. Frank pushed me off him and I pouted, my lips swollen as spit fell from my mouth. He stood up, pulling me up to my feet. Frank guided me to turn around with my back to him and get onto my hands and knees on the coffee table. 

I could feel him behind me as he held my hips. He grabbed my panties and pulled before I heard a ripping sound as he tore off my panties. I gasped, whimpering as I pushed my ass back against his crotch. A bottle of lube opened and I quickly felt two fingers pressed against my hole. I whined, pushing back impatiently.

I moaned when he slowly pushed one in. I bit my lip as he quickly added a second. He moved them slowly, pumping them in and out and scissoring them to stretch me. He crooked his fingers, pressing them against my prostate. I moaned, my hips rocking back. 

Frank pulled his hand away and I felt his hand on my hip. He pushed in slowly and I moaned. He bottomed out and he groaned quietly. Tinges of pain washed over me but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that I was feeling. He pushed the dress up a little bit more around my waist. 

I gasped, my heart racing as he began rocking his hips. I pushed back against him every time he snapped his hips forward, pleasure washing through me. He kept hitting my prostate dead on every time, my whole body burning with pleasure. I felt a sudden slap on my ass and I cried out, my hips jerking. 

“Oh fuck,” I whimpered. 

That only got me another spank and I moaned. The coffee table was starting to hurt my knees but I never wanted this to fucking stop. I wanted more, so much more. 

“Please, Monsieur,” I begged. 

“Shit,” he groaned. 

Frank pounded into me harder and I thought my arms might give out from under me. I held myself up, my body practically quivering with every touch. I closed my eyes, my heart racing. 

“I-I’m close,” I whimpered. 

His hand wrapped around my erection and I cried out. He stroked me quickly, continuing to snap his hips into me. The twisting was building up, pulling tighter and tighter as it burned in the pit of my stomach. 

“Please,” I whimpered. 

He grabbed my hips rougher, continuing his rough pace. I wanted to scream, I was so close. He turned his hips slightly and I cried out as pleasure washed over me. I came in his hand and a little over the coffee table. Frank groaned and I could tell he was close but not quite there. And oh god my ass was starting to hurt as he kept pounding into me. 

“M-monsieur,” I whimpered. 

“Ah, fuck,” he groaned. 

With just a few more thrusts he was coming inside of me. I moaned as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out. My legs were shaking as he picked me up, my knees aching. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

I nodded and he got me out of my little outfit. Frank cleaned me up and carried me to the theater room to set me on the couch. He put a soft pair of panties on me and grabbed some ice packs for my knees. 

“You okay, gorgeous?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” I said. 

Frank turned on a movie and cuddled with me. 

“You looked so cute in your little French maid outfit,” he said. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded, giving me a kiss. 

“I can imagine you dressed like that everyday while we’re living in Paris,” he muttered. 

“Yeah?” I asked and he smiled and nodded. “I would really like to live in Paris with you.”

“I never imagined myself living in Paris but after meeting you I think I would like it,” he said. “The only problem is the business.…”

Frank said the last part like he hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud. 

“Can’t you just run the business from Paris?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I guess I can,” he mumbled. 

He still seemed worried and I frowned. 

“Didn’t you wanna go to Italy?” I asked. “What would happen if you ran your business from Italy? Why would it be different from Paris?”

“It’s just easier because we have family in Italy,” he said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. “We can start a family in Paris.”

“I would love to start a family with you,” he said. “I love children.”

“I wanna adopt sweet little babies,” I said. “I would want older kids just to help out the older kids but I also want a baby. And not just finding a baby but finding a pregnant woman so we can be there when the baby is born too, we’ll have them for their whole life.”

“Yeah, I’d want that,” he agreed. 

I gave him a soft kiss and he smiled. 

“I’d want a little baby that looks like you,” I mumbled. “M-maybe we’d even have a surrogate?”

“A child with a surrogate mother for each of us?” He asked. 

“How many kids are we gonna have?” I asked. 

“I don’t know, just a couple I think,” he said. “Three, maybe four.”

I nodded and he gave me a kiss. 

“Is that okay?” He asked. 

I nodded. “I think that sounds perfect.”

“I can’t wait,” I said. “I love babies so much. I used to babysit a lot in high school, used to do that on the weekends to try and get money for food and clothes.”

I smiled and he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“I never really did spend a lot of time with kids,” he said. “I’m an only child and most all of my cousins are back in Italy.”

“If we move to Paris then we can go to Italy on the weekends and you can run your business from there and just work from home the rest of the week,” I said. 

“You’re so smart, Baby Boy,” He said. “My little genius.”

I smiled proudly and he kissed my cheek. 

“Yeah, that’ll work out,” he said. 

“But you’ve already got enough money to retire,” I said. 

“Yeah, I do but I just don’t think I’m ready to retire just yet,” he said. “I won’t be retiring until I have a child to fill in and take my place over the business.”

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Baby Boy,” he said.

I curled up close to him, closing my eyes.

“I can’t wait to spend my life with you,” I said.

Frank ran his fingers through my hair gently as he smiled down at me. I held his hand, giving it a soft kiss.

“You’re the sweetest,” he said. “I am so glad that I met you on that blind date.”

“Me too,” I said. “I almost wasn’t going to go because I was just so nervous. I was thinking about canceling but thankfully I didn’t or else I wouldn’t have met you there and I wouldn’t be here with you right now. I could’ve made a really big mistake, I could’ve missed you. But I’m so glad I didn’t because I love you and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you.”


	26. Chapter 26

I held Frank’s hand as he helped me onto the boat. We weren’t going onto his yacht today but Frank was taking us all out onto his pontoon boat. I smiled, sitting down on one of the seats.

“Alright, I got food for us,” my mom said as she set down the cooler.

“Great,” Frank said. “Everyone usually gets super hungry being out here on the boat.”

Mikey wobbled a bit as he adjusted to the rocking, I don’t think he’s ever been on a boat before.

“Wow, this is weird,” he said. 

My dad got on next, sitting next to my mom. Frank untied the boat, pushing it off from the dock before getting on. He sighed, sitting down in his seat. I sat behind him, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

“Everyone ready to go?” Frank asked.

“Do you have life jackets?” My mom asked nervously.

“Yes, they are underneath the seats,” Frank said.

She lifted up her seat to look at the compartment inside just to confirm.

“Alright, we’re off then,” Frank said.

He started the boat up and I smiled. It was burning out so thankfully the wind helped cool us off a lot.

“Frank, how much did this boat cost you?” He asked. “It’s nice.”

“Um, it was just a little over forty grand,” Frank said.

My dad let out a low whistle and Frank fixed his sunglasses on his face.

“I love you,” he whispered.

I giggled, kissing his cheek. I didn’t want to stand while the boat was in motion but I also really wanted those cherry tomatoes I had spotted in my mom’s cooler earlier. Call me crazy but I’m basically a slut for fruits and vegetables.

“We’re just gonna go park the boat a little deeper and we’ll just hang out there and have some fun,” he said.

Frank drove off before stopping the engine and dropping the anchor. I grabbed the snacks and sat near the front in the sun.

“So we can swim?” Mikey asked.

“Yep, I’ll put the ladder down,” he said.

Frank moved the ladder down and Mikey looked down curiously.

“How deep is it?” He asked.

“At this area it’s probably about...I don’t know, fifteen feet, perhaps,” he said.

“Can you fish out here?” Mikey asked.

“You like to fish?” Frank asked and my brother nodded. “Should’ve told me, we could’ve brought some fishing gear out here with us. Maybe next time we could do that.”

He smiled and nodded his head.

“You’re really sweet,” my mom said.

“Thank you,” Frank said. “I think it’s just sweet little Gee rubbing off on me.”

I blushed, holding his hand as he sat beside me. Frank grabbed some cups, pulling out some drinks.

“Care for one?” Frank asked.

“Oh, yes please,” my mom said.

“Me too,” my dad replied.

Frank mixed together vodka, pineapple juice and cranberry juice, making four cups.

“Can I have some?” Mikey asked.

“You’re underage,” Frank said.

“So is Gee,” he said.

“Yeah but Gee only gets one cup,” Frank said.

“So I can have a half a cup,” Mikey said.

“Michael, you’re fifteen,” my dad said.

Mikey pouted but didn’t say anything more.

“Are you allowed to be drinking and driving a boat?” My mom asked.

“It’s only a little glass, I added mostly just the pineapple juice to mine,” Frank said.

“Oh shit, cool, you got wireless speakers in this thing?” Mikey asked.

“Michael, language,” my mom said.

“Can I hook up to it?” He asked.

“Go for it, Dude,” Frank said.

Mikey smiled and started playing music, some band I haven’t heard before.

“So, you heading off to Italy soon?” My mom asked.

“No, we decided to push the trip off until the fall because it’s really hot out for my grandparents,” he said.

“So at least I’ll be in school so I won’t always be so lonely,” I said.

“I’m gonna be lonely when I’m away from you,” he said.

He kissed my cheek and I blushed. My mom awed at us and I looked down at the liquid sloshing around in my cup. 

“Can I have a pop?” Mikey asked.

“Don’t you have legs?” My mom asked.

Mikey sighed and went to the cooler in the back, getting a can of Coke. I stretched out, the sun warming my skin and making me feel at peace. I’ve always like summer, the warm sun always made me feel so much better whenever I was feeling upset. It was energizing, I just wanted to run around and sing and dance. Something about hot weather just made me want to relax back with a cocktail and music playing beside a pool.

“I also wanted to invite you all to my house this weekend for dinner,” Frank said.

I looked at him in confusion. He hadn't talked to me about this. Why didn’t he talk to me first? We live together now, we should be making these decisions together too.

“That sounds really great,” My dad agreed. “Is this going to be some fancy schmancy event again?”

“No, I was thinking more of a chill barbeque,” Frank said.

My parents agreed happily and I bit my lip.

“Also, Gee, do you wanna invite Jamia and maybe her family too?” Frank asked.

“Uh, I mean, sure,” I said. “Yeah, that’s fine, it sounds like a lot of fun.”

I finished off my drink and looked to Frank for another but he shook his head.

“Can’t have an underage, drunk boyfriend out in public,” he said.

I continued to snack on foods when a police boat slowly drifted to us. Frank stiffened, seeming to panic for a slight second before moving seats, thinking about it before sitting down.

“What can I do for you, officer?” He asked.

“Just routine life preserver checks,” the officer said.

Frank showed them that we had enough life jackets for each of us and I smiled.

“Alright, you guys have a good day now,” he said before they drove off.

Frank relaxed but picked up the anchor and ladder.

“Let’s move off, it’s getting a little bit wavy here,” he said.

“Can I drive?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah, I’ll show you,” Frank said. 

Mikey grinned and sat down in the seat. 

“Alright, just move this lever to go forward and use this to steer,” Frank said. “Start off a bit slow then gain speed bit by bit.”

Mikey nodded, starting the boat. He steered more towards the center of the lake when the boat suddenly jolted a bit and made a funny sound. Mikey panicked, putting the boat into neutral.

“Michael, don’t mess with things,” my dad scolded.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Frank said. “He just hit some seaweed. All you have to do is reverse out of it then drive around it.”

“I can do it?” Mikey asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, go for it,” Frank said. 

Mikey guided the boat away carefully steering the boat as he looked over the edge to make sure he was out of the seaweed. He drove off before putting the boat into neutral. Frank set the anchor and everything up.

“Everything okay?” I asked quietly. “You were acting a little funny.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he said. 

I kissed his cheek and he smiled, getting me a can of Coke. I sat back down in my seat, sighing as I snuggled up to Frank’s side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I grinned. 

“So, we up for another poker game?” My dad asked. “I’ve always wanted a boat.”

“I didn’t bring a deck of cards with me,” Frank said. “Maybe next time for something less expensive.”

My dad nodded and my mom opened the cooler. She handed out food at people’s requests.

“Frank, would you like me to make you a sandwich?” She asked.

“Oh no, that’s okay,” he said.

“Come on, you had us over for dinner and now we’re going over to your house for dinner again, let me at least make you a sandwich,” she said.

“Alright, can I have peanut butter and jelly then?” Frank asked.

She smiled, making the sandwich for him.

“Gee used to love peanut butter when he was younger,” my mom said. “We used to come into the kitchen and find him practically covered head to toe in peanut butter when he would get into the jar. It would take forever to wash it all out of his hair.”

I blushed, my jaw dropping as Frank chuckled.

“Mom, you don’t have to tell him that,” I complained.

“One time when he was five we were taking a bath together and he shit in the tub,” Mikey said.

“Stop!” I shrieked. “Oh my god, you guys are so humiliating! Stop talking about embarrassing stuff I did as a kid.”

“I think it’s adorable,” Frank said.

“Are you high? It was not cute,” I said.

Frank snorted and squeezed my hand. Frank took the sandwich from my mom and ate happily.

“When Gee was little his favorite thing to eat when he was sick was peanut butter and banana sandwiches,” my dad said. “Most kids would want things like chicken noodle soup but no, he wanted only peanut butter and banana sandwiches.”

“That’s cute,” Frank said. “I’ve never had anything like that, never had a warm, homey little family like yours. I don’t know I never really had so much of homemade soups and stuff like that made for me when I was sick.”

“Well call me the next time that you’re sick and I’ll make you some soup,” my mom said.

“Your mom and grandma didn’t?” I asked.

“They tried but they were busy a lot with the family business,” he said. “Obviously they cared for me but they were just busy is all.”

“And I don’t want to make assumptions but if you two get married then I’ll be like your homey little mother,” my mom said.

I choked on my Coke and Frank blushed.

“Wow, mom, no one knows if they’re actually going to get married,” Mikey said. “Unless Gee’s a gold digger.”

“I’m not,” I denied. “I went out with him before I found out he was rich.”

“Yeah but as soon as you found out that he was rich then you didn’t let him go,” Mikey said.

I scowled at him before pushing him off the boat. He swarm up, splashing me as much as he could.

“Ass,” he muttered as he climbed back up..

“Michael,” my mom scolded. “Watch your language.”

Frank tossed Mikey a towel and I looked at my boyfriend fondly. I curled up to his side as I now just kept thinking of Frank and I getting married.


	27. Chapter 27

“So why is Frank doing this?” Jamia asked as we got dressed in my closet.

“I don’t know, he didn’t talk to me about it,” I said. “I mean, I don’t mind but I just find it a little weird. He’s been acting a little bit weird lately, all lovey dovey and cuddly.”

“Oh my god, maybe he’s gonna propose,” she said.

I gasped as I looked at her.

“Seriously?” I asked. “Oh my god, it makes sense.”

“Oh my god, that will be so cute,” she said.

“Is it too soon?” I asked.

“There’s no time constraint on love,” she said. “Besides, it’s been a few months now.”

I nodded, smiling as I looked down.

“Man, I wish I would’ve known beforehand so I could’ve made my hands look nicer,” I said. “Could’ve gotten a manicure or something.”

She smiled, tossing me a pretty dress to wear. I was giggling happily now. I hadn’t been too happy about Frank randomly inviting people over but now I was so excited. I of course wanted to marry Frank, I couldn’t wait for him to propose.

“Oh my god,” I muttered. “Oh my god, oh my god!”

Jamia and I squealed and held hands.

“Holy shit, I’m actually gonna get married,” I said.

“And I’m gonna be your maid of honor!” She exclaimed.

“Hell yeah you are,” I agreed, hugging her tight. “Oh my god, Mia, I can’t believe this is actually happening, I’m gonna get fucking married.”

We went downstairs to where Frank was waiting in the backyard, directing the chef on what to cook.

“All the tofu stuff stay on the left,” Frank said. “I don’t want meat juice on my tofu burgers.”

The cook nodded and Frank smiled when he saw me, giving me a kiss. 

“Hey, Baby,” he said. 

“Is anyone here yet?” I asked. 

“They should be any minute now,” Frank said. “Can you make sure the gate is open? I told them they can just come in.”

I made sure the gate was in and sat down on one of the patio seats excitedly. I was practically radiating happiness now and I’m pretty sure frank could tell because he seemed confused by my sudden change in mood. 

“Hi!” I cheered when everyone came. 

Frank smiled, helping his grandparents out to the back patio, letting his grandpa get the head of the table. 

“Alright, who’s hungry?” Frank asked. “We have lots of food here.”

Everyone dug in happily and Frank helped get his grandpa a plate. He wasn’t doing as well, couldn’t walk much anymore.

Everyone was talking and laughing while Jamia and I sat anxiously. We were both so excited, I couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. I could hardly eat, I just wanted it to happen already. People of course took their time eating but finally they were done and Frank had the table cleared and ordered for dessert to be brought out. 

“So, before dessert comes I just want to say something,” Frank said and stood up. 

Jamia and I squealed and everyone turned to look at us. 

“What?” Frank asked. 

I grinned, my cheeks hurting. 

“Ah fuck, do you know?” He asked. 

I nodded and he sighed. 

“Okay, well, the family business has been booming in this economy and I was going to offer to take all of us on a cruise vacation,” Frank said. 

I stopped breathing for a moment as I looked at him. Everyone around us gasped excitedly except for me and Jamia. 

“That’s the news?” I asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” He said. 

I couldn’t help it, all my excitement was crushed and my eyes filled with tears. I ran inside up to the bedroom, burying my face into a pillow. 

“Princess?” Frank asked softly as he walked in. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

I just sobbed as I shook my head. I can’t believe I’ve broken my own heart. 

“Baby Boy,” He said, sitting beside me and gently running his fingers through my hair. “What’s wrong?”

I sniffled as I sat up, wiping my eyes. 

“Nothing, I just had this stupid idea of what you were actually going to say and it was just really dumb,” I mumbled. 

“What was it?” He asked. 

“I thought you were going to propose,” I said. 

Frank smiled softly and pulled a little velvet box from his pocket. I gasped, my lip quivering. 

“I was,” he said. “I was gonna do it after the cruise thing because I thought it would be more surprising. The cruise was meant to be our engagement party.”

I let out a sob, hugging him tight. 

“How about you go wash your face a bit and meet me back downstairs and we’ll try again, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded and he kissed the top of my nose before leaving. I washed my face off and took a few deep breaths before smiling. So I was right, Frank really was going to propose. I calmed myself down before going downstairs, sitting back at my seat. 

“What’s the matter, Gee?” My mom asked. 

I shook my head, the smile returning to my face as Frank stood up and held my hand. He took a deep breath before dropping down onto one knee. The others gasped and I grinned as I looked down at him. 

“You’ve been the best thing to ever come into my life and I was never expecting to get someone so breathtakingly perfect from a blind date,” Frank said. “But you’ve changed my life for the better and I want to continue that life with you and with our kids. Will you marry me, Gerard Way?”

He opened the little box and I saw the ring with the impressive sized diamond.

“Holy fuck is that real?!” My mom exclaimed, before covering her mouth when she realized she had said it out loud.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” I whispered. 

Frank smiled, putting the ring on my finger. He gave me a soft kiss and I grinned. He held up one finger and slowly spun on and I frowned in confusion. But then I saw fireworks shoot up into the air and I gasped. 

“You got fireworks?” I asked. 

“I wanted to go the whole nine yards, Baby,” he said. 

I smiled, sitting close to him as I watched the fireworks light up the night sky. There was one that burst into a great big red heart and I smiled as I looked over at Frank. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Baby,” he said, giving me a soft kiss. 

I giggled happily and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“Why do you have a pool next to a lake?” Mikey asked, interrupting our cute moment together. 

“I don’t want to swim in the lake you don’t know what kind of fungal infections are there,” Linda said. 

I giggled, holding Frank’s hand. 

“There’s also an indoor pool,” I said. 

“What the hell, we don’t even have one pool or a lake,” Mikey muttered. 

“I know, this house is amazing,” I said. “Almost makes me not want to move to Paris.”

I said the last part quietly, I didn’t want everyone to know about our moving plans just yet until we actually got everything situated. 

“I’ll get you the nicest house in all of Paris,” Frank said, kissing my cheek. 

I knew he wasn’t joking, he would literally spend millions to buy me the nicest house.

Dessert came and everyone ate before leaving. I giggled as Frank pulled me upstairs to the bedroom. 

“You like the ring?” He asked. 

“It’s so beautiful but so big,” I said. “How much did it cost?”

“Price doesn’t matter,” he said, wrapping his arms around me. 

Frank pulled me close and I kissed him roughly. I whimpered, tangling my hands into his hair. He pulled away with a small smirk and I blushed as he tucked my hair behind my ear. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered. 

I smiled, giving him a kiss. He pushed me down against the bed and I smiled up at him. He crawled in between my legs and I giggled happily as he kissed up my neck. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me roughly. I moaned before pulling away, shifting on the bed so my head laid on the pillows. 

“I love you,” he whispered before pressing his lips against mine. 

I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled him down against me and let out a soft moan. Frank groaned, pulling my dress off.

“Wait, wait,” I muttered, taking off my ring. “I-I just don’t want it to fall off because it does need to be resized.”

“I’ll get that done for you tomorrow,” he said, smiling as he set it down onto the nightstand carefully. 

Frank pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it aside. I took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. I smiled, looking at all his beautiful tattoos. I wish I could just kiss each of his tattoos. He pushed his shirt off and tossed it onto the ground. Frank pulled off his belt and kissed me roughly. I tangled my hands into his hair and whined, kissing him roughly. The rest of our clothes were discarded to the ground, both of us grinding together.

Frank reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. I pulled him close, kissing him roughly. He coated his fingers in lube, spreading my legs. He pushed one finger in slowly and I whimpered. Frank pumped it slowly before adding a second. I moaned when he curled them, brushing them against my prostate. 

“Fuck,” I whimpered. “P-please, I need you.”

He pumped them quickly, stretching me as he scissored them before he pulled them out. Frank coated himself in lube, positioning himself at my hole. He pushed in slowly and I bit my lip as I felt the pain that twinged from my ass.

“You okay?” He asked.

I nodded and he bottomed out. I bit my lip, closing my eyes. He slowly began rocking his hips forward, the twinging pain starting to fade thankfully as the pleasure took over, slowly creeping up through my veins and twisting in the pit of my stomach. I whimpered, my nails gently raking up his back. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I love you.”

I moaned as he kept snapping his hips, quickly picking up his pace. The bed creaked quietly beneath us, both of our moans filling the air. It was hot in the room, things quickly heating up as he continued pounding into me and a light layer of sweat built up on both our bodies. It was intimate, I loved every second of our bodies pressed together. 

Frank kissed along my neck again a little softer this time and I couldn’t help the small smile that formed on my face. It was a gentle touch that made my heart skip a beat. But then he started sucking again just below my ear and I moaned loudly. He kept a constant rhythm and I bit my lip.

“I-I’m so close,” I whimpered.

“Already?” Frank asked.

I nodded, letting out a whine as he wrapped a hand around my erection. I was too close already and although I wanted to last a while, I also just wanted to reach that bliss. The twisting knot in the pit of my stomach was winding and winding and threatening to push me over the edge.

“Please,” I whimpered.

He stroked me quickly, pressing his lips against mine. I moaned, the pleasure rocking through me with every snap of his hips that hit my prostate every time. The knot came undone in the pit of my stomach and I cried out in pleasure as my back arched. Ecstasy washed over me, every ounce of pleasure running over me. Frank pounded into me a few more times before he came, riding out both of our orgasms.

Frank cleaned me up and cuddled up with me in bed. The two of us quickly fell asleep and I had a small smile on my face as I passed out in my fiance’s arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Summer was unfortunately over now and I was going back to school. Frank had paid all my student fees and the debt I already had. I told him multiple times that he didn’t need to do that for me but he said that since we were going to get married my debt would kind of become his debt and he didn’t want any debt so he willingly paid all of it off with a check that had more digits on it than my phone number.

“You’re gonna be fine,” Frank said giving me a soft kiss. “You’re going back for another semester, we’re gonna get married, everything’s gonna be fine.”

“I know, I’m just nervous,” I said.

“That’s okay,” he said. “You want me to drive you? After we can go by the bakery and get some sweets.”

“Yeah, That sounds good,” I said. 

“Alright, I’ll be down in the car waiting for you,” he said. 

I nodded and he gave me a kiss before leaving. I sighed, looking in the mirror. I was wearing a pastel pink sweater dress with some translucent tights and a pair of black vans. It was cloudy and cold outside today, only making it more miserable. 

“Alright,” Frank muttered as I finally went downstairs and got into the car. “You ready?” 

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Frank drove to the campus as my stomach twisted in knots of butterflies. 

“Alright, I won’t be able to pick you up for lunch but I’ll be here after your last class,” he said 

I nodded and Frank leaned over to give me a soft kiss. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I replied. 

“I’ll be here waiting for you, good luck, Princess,” he said. 

I smiled, giving Frank one last kiss before I got out. I walked to my lecture hall and picked a seat in He third row. I didn’t want to sit in the front for fear of hands on class demonstrations but I also didn’t want to sit near the back because I was here to get my degree and I wasn’t gonna waste Frank’s money by sitting at the back where it was harder to hear, see and simply pay attention in general.

“Hi, I’m Josh,” the kid said as he sat next to me. 

“Hi, Gee,” I said.

He stuck his hand out and I smiled as I shook it. 

“Sorry, I just moved here and I kinda just made it a goal for myself to introduce myself to at least one person so I don’t get so freaked out and just hide alone in my apartment for the rest of eternity,” he said.

“Where’d you move from?” I asked. 

“Ohio,” he replied. “Transferred here because they gave me a scholarship.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” I said. 

I bit my lip as a slightly awkward silence fell over us.

“Wh-what are you majoring in?” I asked. 

“I’m not entirely sure actually,” he said. “I was gonna major in business but I don’t know anymore. What about you?”

“Fine arts,” I said. 

“Oh really? What’s your poison?” He asked. 

“I like painting and performing arts,” I said. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve been into that stuff for a while,” I said. “Photography is pretty cool too but I don’t know, I like painting more.”

“I like painting but I’m not that good,” he admitted. “I just find it to be relaxing if I’m even just painting a canvas one solid color.”

I opened my mouth to answer when the professor walked in. People around us quieted down and I bit my lip. 

“Hello and welcome to English 150,” the professor said. 

“She looks like that one character from Milan that was lit on fire with the ink mustache,” Josh muttered. 

I snorted but covered my mouth quickly. Thankfully the professor didn’t notice but a few people turned their heads. The rest of the class was pretty boring but Josh made it a little funnier. 

“Are you staying at the dorms?” Josh asked when class ended. 

“No, I live nearby,” I said. 

“Oh, do you have time for lunch?” Josh asked. “Because I was just about to grab some and I’m new so I don’t know what’s good around here.”

“Yeah, I’ve got about an hour,” I said. 

I brought him to the one restaurant on campus that Frank and I had been to a couple of times. 

“How many other courses do you have today?” He asked. 

“Only two more,” I said. 

“Oh, not bad then,” he said. 

I nodded, smiling as I ate. We talked for a while when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I looked back and smiled when I saw Frank. 

“Hey, I thought you were gonna be busy working for a few hours,” I said. 

“Yeah but I got a call from the jewelers and they finally got your ring resized so I wanted to bring it to you,” Frank said. 

He put the engagement ring on my finger and I smiled. 

“You two are engaged?” Josh asked curiously. 

“Yes, this is my fiancé, Frank,” I said. “Frank, this is Josh, he’s in my English class.”

“Hey,” Frank said, shaking his hand. 

“How’d you know I was here?” I asked. 

“Well, I knew your class ended a while ago so I figured you were grabbing a bite and I know you like this place,” he said. “And I just wanted to surprise you.”

He handed me a little bundle of red roses and I grinned. 

“Awe, Frankie, you’re so sweet,” I said. “Thank you, I love them.”

“I can’t stay long but I just wanted to see your pretty face,” he said. 

I giggled and blushed, setting the flowers down onto the table. 

“do they have good coffee here?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never really gotten the coffee here because it’s kinda expensive,” I said. 

“Must mean it’s pretty good then,” he said. “You need some cash?”

“I’m okay, I have one of your credit cards,” I said. 

“Alright, I’m just gonna grab a coffee before I gotta head back to work,” he said. 

Frank went up to the counter to order before sitting back down with me again. 

“How was your lecture?” He asked. 

“Good,” I said. “Boring kind of.”

“Well, we’ll get some cake or something when you’re done,” he said as he stood up. “Make sure you make it on time to your next lecture.”

I nodded and he smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“Love you, Baby, I’ll pick you up later,” Frank said. 

Frank grabbed his fresh coffee and walked out of the restaurant. 

“How old is he?” Josh asked. 

“Um, he’s twenty-eight,” I said. 

I don’t know why I felt the need to lie, maybe Josh would just find our age gap to be really weird.

“Oh, he looks a little older,” he said. 

“He gets that sometimes,” I said. 

“Seems really nice though,” Josh said. “And dresses real fancy too.”

“Yeah, He likes his fancy stuff,” I said. “And He is super sweet.”

I smiled, looking at the beautiful red roses on the table. My eyes glanced down to the large ring on my finger that finally now fit, watching the way it glinted under the light. 

“Wow, That thing is huge,” he said. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty,” I said. “I would be fine with just a silver band but this is nice too.”

“It’s nice? It could pay off my college debt,” he said. 

“Yeah, Frank likes flashy stuff,” I said. 

“You don’t like it?” He asked.

“No, no, I absolutely love it,” I said. “It’s seriously gorgeous, I love it.”

Josh held out his hand and I let him inspect the ring.

“When I get a boyfriend I wanna spoil him too, buy him nice things,” he said.

“That’s so sweet,” I said. “Sometimes I wanna buy nice things for Frank too but I don’t really have a lot of money so it’s kinda weird just using his money to buy him things.”

Josh chuckled, nodding his head.

“That would be a little odd,” he said. “But it would still be a sweet gesture. Do you work at all?”

“Yeah, work at the bakery that Frank’s mom owns,” I said. “It’s pretty nice there, it’s small and everyone is so nice, customers and employees.”

I took my hand back and finished eating my lunch.

“Fuck, we’re just about out of time,” I groaned. “My next lecture is starting soon.”

“College really isn’t fun at all,” he mumbled. “In the movies it’s just drinking and partying but it actually just kind of sucks.”

“Yeah, nothing but boring lectures,” I said. “But it’s nice to not be in high school anymore.”

“Yeah, definitely,” he agreed.

“Here, let’s exchange numbers,” I said. “We can chat then, we can be friends, you know?”

Josh nodded and we exchanged numbers.

“I have to get going,” I said. “I’ll see you later, Josh.”

“Yeah, you too,” he agreed.

I gave him a hug before I threw away my trash and grabbed my bag. I left the restaurant and walked across the campus grounds to the hall where my next lecture was. I met up with Jamia first when I got a text from her.

“Oh my god,” she muttered. “I’m already done with this.”

I chuckled and she gave me a hug.

“God, I can’t wait until we get to go on the engagement party cruise over winter break,” she muttered.

“I know, I’m already just tired and bored and worn out,” I said. 

She sighed, kissing my cheek.

“You still look as beautiful as ever, though,” she said. “God, I can’t believe how pretty you are. You have such nice skin.”

“I have been getting a little bit nicer face products with Frank’s credit card,” I admitted. “Just a small upgrade, not too much. I still feel bad spending his money.”

“You’re gonna get married,” he said. “What’s his is yours and vice versa. It’s not like you’re not working at all and you’re not like a gold digger who’s just cold to him and you don’t really love him.”

“I do love him,” I said. “God, I love him so much, I can’t wait until I get to marry him. I’ve already started a bit of the planning. Frank and I don’t have a date planned yet but we’re so far wanting to be married in the summer, early summer probably.”

“God, I can’t wait to help you with all the planning,” Jamia said. “We’re gonna look so cute in our dresses.”

“The whole wedding is going to be beautiful,” I said. “And I’m so glad you’re my maid of honor to be there with me.”

She sighed. “I don’t wanna go to the lecture but I know I have to.”

I gave her a hug before sighing quietly, walking off to my next lecture.


	29. Chapter 29

I smiled as I walked into Frank’s office. He smiled, closing the file he was looking at. I straddled his hips, smiling at him.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too,” he said.

I gave him a kiss, smiling happily. 

“You in little space, Baby Boy?” He asked and I nodded. “Why don’t you go and play upstairs while I’m working?”

“But it’s boring playing alone,” I said. “I miss you.”

“Just for a little bit, I just need to finish up some stuff,” he said.

“Okay,” I said. “Just don’t be long because we are having an emergency tea party.”

“I think there are cookies in the pantry if you wanna grab them and get ready,” he said.

I gave him a kiss before heading off to the kitchen. I searched through the pantry before finding a box of Chips Ahoy cookies as well as some girl scout cookies. I went upstairs to my playroom and sighed as I sat down at the little white table. I made a pot of tea in the kitchen before bringing it up with me with cups.

“I’ll be up in a minute!” Frank called as I walked passed his office.

I hurried up the stairs but was careful to not spill anything. I sat down and waited patiently for Frank to come up. He finally did five minutes later, sitting across from me. 

“This is our special tea party date,” I said. “You’ve been working so much and I’m back at school so we haven’t spent a lot of time together recently and I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Babydoll,” he said. “I wish I didn’t have to work so much, I’d love to be able to spend more time with you.”

I smiled, pouring both of us cups of tea.

“You make this?” He asked and I nodded. “Wow, I honestly don’t think I’ve ever even made tea for myself.”

“You have to learn,” I said. “Become self-reliant, Daddy.”

“I do need to,” he said. “But it’s just easier when I have cooks and maids.”

“Gotta learn so you can take care of our babies, Daddy,” I said.

“Yeah, I suppose,” he said. “But the cooks and stuff can make the food and--”

“No,” I interrupted. “We don’t need cooks. We can take care of them all on our own. We don’t need to hire help.”

Frank sighed, holding up his cup. I tapped mine against his before taking a small sip.

“This is good,” he said. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” I said.

I pushed the plate off cookies towards him and he grabbed a somoas. 

“Where’d you get these from?” I asked.

“Oh, there was some girl scouts selling cookies for a fundraiser outside of the mall one time,” he said. “And I decided to help the cute little kids out and buy everything they had.”

“Everything?” I asked in shock.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for kids,” he said.

I giggled happily, grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies.

“So you have more of these girl scout cookies then?” I asked.

“Not too many more, I’ve just been stress eating them,” he said and I looked at him in concern. “It’s okay, Baby, I’m fine, I promise. It’s not a bunch of really bad stress, just normal day to day stress that I endure. Just work stress, it really isn’t anything for you to worry about. You’ve got classes and exams to focus on yourself.”

“Don’t want you stressed, though, I don’t like a stressed Daddy,” I said.

“Yeah? What kind of Daddy do you like then?” He asked.

“A cuddly one,” I said.

Frank smiled and leaned across the table to kiss my cheek.

“I love you,” he said. “And maybe with enough of these cookies then I can be an extra cuddly daddy.”

I smiled at the thought of being able to cuddle with Frank, who was warm and chubby and cuddly.

“That would be nice but I like how you look now,” I said. “Toned and muscular but not too bulky.”

“Really?” He asked. “Nice to know my working out is appreciated by someone.”

I smiled, looking down at him.

“I’m gonna go get a tattoo later, I have an appointment,” he said. “Do you wanna come with me?”

“No, that’s okay,” I said. “I would but needles just scare me too much. What are you gonna get?”

“I’m getting a touch up on some old tats and then after that I’m just getting some small hand tattoos,” he said. “I was thinking about shaving my head, getting some head tats too.”

“Bald?” I asked.

“It’ll grow back,” he said. “I just think that it would be cool.”

“It would be,” I agreed. 

I held his hand and he smiled at me.

“How has school been, Baby?” He asked.

“Boring,” I mumbled. “It’s nice to see Jamia more often, though, I didn’t see her as much during break.”

“You should invite her over more,” he said.

“Also, I’m going to a party this weekend,” I said.

“A party?” He asked.

I nodded. “On campus, it’s at a frat house, I’m going with Jamia and Josh.”

“I don’t know how I feel about a frat party,” he said. “I know how those things are, I’ve seen the stats on how many people are drugged and raped. You guys can go to a different party. You can throw a party here too if you want and I’ll get you alcohol.”

“The three of us are gonna be sticking together the entire time,” I said. “And I’m keeping an eye on my drink, I promise.”

Frank sighed. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I know,” I said.

He gave me a kiss and I smiled. 

“Okay, Daddy, and what have you been working on?” I asked.

Frank seemed a little shocked by the sudden question as he stumbled for what to say.

“Well, just more shipment orders, arguing with the makers of your stuffed animals,” he said. “Normal stuff, really.”

“Sounds like a lot of hard work, Daddy,” I said.

“It’s just business,” he replied. I don’t mind any of it, really. Just the day to day, you know?”

I moved over to sit on his lap.

“Finish your tea, Daddy, it’s gonna get cold if you don’t drink it,” I said.

“I bet it would still taste amazing cold just because you made it,” he said.

“I’m not an expert,” I said.

“What are you talking about? This is amazing,” he said. “You’re like a culinary master, maybe you can teach me how to cook one day. I bet you could be a chef if you really wanted to.”

“You think so?” I asked. “I-I don’t think I could, I don’t cook that much so I don’t think _that_ I’m that good.”

“Do you have any plans on what you’re gonna do after college, Baby?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” I mumbled. “Just try to pursue something in the arts but I’m not exactly sure as to what.”

“I bet you’ll do amazing at whatever,” he said. “And if you really don’t even have to start a career if you really don’t want to, I can support the both of us just fine.”

“I still feel bad not working,” I said. 

“Well, do whatever you dream,” he said. “Be an artist if you want, you’re an amazing painter.”

“Painting doesn’t make much money,” I said.

“It doesn’t matter about how much, you can be a starving artist making ten dollars a week but it won’t matter because I’ll still be making money,” he said. “You don’t have to be successful, just have some fun, okay, Baby?”

I nodded and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

“Gee, Baby, how many cookies did you grab?” He asked.

“Just the Chips Ahoy and the two girl scout cookie boxes,” I said. “But none of them were completely full, they were all open.”

Frank held my hand, pulling me closer. He pressed his lips against mine, his hand squeezing my ass.

“Naughty, Daddy,” I said, pulling his hand away.

Frank smirked up at me and I stood up.

“Daddy, not during the middle of our tea party date,” I said.

He smiled, going to the corner where there was a record player. He searched through my shelf of albums, which he had completely stocked before finding one and putting it on. French music started playing softly and he held out his hand, raising his eyebrows. I smiled as I took his hand, my other going to hold his shoulder as he held my waist with his other hand. 

The two of us swayed softly and I laid my head down on his shoulder. I heard him chuckle, vibrations running through his body from it. I closed my eyes as we danced, the two of us pressed close together.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” he muttered. “We’re gonna get married to each other and we’re gonna have adorable little babies together and we’re gonna grow old together too.”

I smiled, imagining the two of us taking care of little babies together.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I think at least one of each would be really nice. We are adopting so we do kind of get the choice, after all.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “I want at least one of each too. Or maybe we can leave it to chance, maybe we can get a surrogate.”

“That would be nice too, I’d love to have a baby that looks like you and is as smart and creative as you,” he said.

“Or a baby like you,” I said. “A baby boy as handsome as you.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss.

“I wish I could just marry you now,” he said. “I can’t wait almost a full year to marry you. Why’d we plan it for summer? We could’ve had a nice winter wedding.”

“No, I don’t want a winter wedding,” I said. “Maybe we can push it up a little to Spring. I can’t wait either.”

“And then we’ll have babies and we’ll be able to care for them and love them,” he said. “I can’t wait to start a family with you,” he said.

I stopped dancing to look up at him and he smiled, pulling me close. Frank sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, holding me in his arms until I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I smiled, looking in the mirror. I was wearing a black leather skirt with a white crop top and a lack leather jacket with black fishnets and my doc martens.

“Fuck, you look good,” Frank muttered as he laid on the bed, one arm tucked behind his head.

“You think?” I asked, taking off my engagement ring. “I’m still worried it might get lost and there’s gonna be a lot of people there so I don’t wanna risk taking it with me.”

I straddled Frank’s hips, kissing him roughly. I ground my hips against his and he squeezed my ass. I pulled away and he scowled.

“Oh, Baby, please don’t tease me like that,” he muttered.

“Maybe tonight when I get back,” I said.

“You’re gonna be drunk,” he said.

“I might not be,” I said.

Frank raised his eyebrows and I smiled.

“Okay, I probably will be,” I admitted.

“Be safe, okay?” He asked. “Tell me if you need a ride.”

“Josh doesn’t drink so he’ll be taking care of us and driving us,” I said.

“Well, do we have time for a quickie?” He asked as he stood up.

I looked at the time and smirked as I dropped down to my knees. Frank raised his eyebrows, biting his lip. I unbuckled his belt, pushing his shirt up. I kissed gently just above his waistband before tugging down his pants and boxers. I wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking him slowly. My tongue ran over his tip and he gasped softly.

He hardened as I stroked him and slowly took him into my mouth. He tangled his hand into my hair, pushing me farther onto him. I looked up at him, our eyes locking as I moved on him. He rocked his hips into my mouth and I gagged.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

I jerked off what I couldn’t fit into my mouth, my tongue pressing against his underside. The salty, bitter taste of precome filling my mouth. Frank pulled me onto him a little rougher and my eyes watered but oh god it did nothing but add sparks to the pit of my stomach. My hand reached up, cupping his balls. He gasped, his head tilted back. I pulled off and kissed around the base of his erection.

I ran my tongue up his underside before circling his tip slowly. I took him into my mouth again, moaning softly. Frank cursed, his hand tightening in my hair. I moved my head on him quickly, letting him fuck my mouth. 

“Shit,” he muttered. “Shit, fuck, I’m close.”

I hollowed out my cheeks, looking up at him. He tilted his head back, moaning loudly with his eyes shut. By the time he came my jaw had a slight ache in it. I pulled off and smiled up at him.

“Fuck, Baby,” he muttered. 

I stood up, wiping my mouth.

“Well, now I really don’t want you to go when we could go for round two,” he breathed out. “I can bend you over this bed, fuck you nice and hard.”

“Later,” I said. “Josh should be here in five minutes.”

Frank nodded and we went downstairs.

“I really do want you to be careful,” Frank said. “Frat parties can be dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I will,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said.

Frank gave me a soft kiss and I smiled. A car pulled up and I sighed.

“Alright, it’s time to go,” I said. “Are you gonna be lonely here without me?”

“I will be but I’ll have my work to keep me busy,” he said. “Go have fun, sweetheart, but be careful.”

I nodded and gave him a kiss before going to get into Josh’s car.

“Holy shit, you live in this house?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, sometimes I still can’t believe it,” I said.

“Man, that place is honestly just breathtaking,” he said.

“You should see the inside, it’s even more phenomenal,” I said. “And frank was talking about how he’d let me throw a party there and he’d buy us alcohol so maybe I can do that one day and obviously you would be invited.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” he said.

I gave him directions to Jamia’s apartment and we found her waiting outside for us.

“Hey,” she said as she hopped into the backseat.

“You ready to go?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got everything I need,” she said.

“Alright, let’s head off then,” Josh said.

We drove to the campus and found the party in full swing at the frat house.

“Alright, I’m not drinking so just tell me when you two are too tired or drunk and we’ll head off home,” Josh said.

We nodded and all got out. I was admittedly nervous, walking inside where the crowds of people were. I went through to the backyard, where there were people talking and kegs were strewn around. I poured myself a drink, taking some small sips.

“Hey, I’ll be right back, I see a friend from one of my classes,” Josh said.

I nodded and he walked off. 

“So, looking for a boyfriend now?” I asked.

“Not here, probably more than half of these guys have an STD and I’m really not wanting chlamydia,” Jamia said. “I bet they’re just crawling with them.”

I snorted, sitting down on a bench with her. 

“So, how’s everything going with the wedding planning?” Jamia asked.

“It’s really good, we’re both super excited for it,” I said.

“Well good because I have already started thinking about the bachelor party,” she said. “Are you having separate parties?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about that part yet,” I said. “We’ve been too excited to marry to really think about that.”

“Well, I was thinking maybe we’d go to an art museum and then dinner and then the real party starts when we get to the bar and we party,” she said.

“That does sound like a lot of fun,” I agreed. “I’ll talk to Frank, see if his friends are planning something or if he wants to join us for our partying.”

“Does he even like art and art museums?” She asked.

“I think he tries to understand it for me but it confuses him because he just tries to find deeper meanings within all paintings to try and understand me and what I like more,” I said. “He’s always cheering me on, though, encouraging me to audition for plays and to paint as much as my heart desires.”

“He is so sweet,” she said. “I need someone like him. Maybe I should go on a blind date and win the fucking lottery with the best man on the Earth like you did.”

“Frank has his flaws,” I said. “He snores and he sometimes spends too much time working so I don’t really always get to see him sometimes.”

“You got a man who works making millions a day,” she said. “So what if he snores a bit?”

“Yeah, he is pretty perfect,” I said. “I really don’t deserve him at all. How did I ever possibly manage to snag someone as amazing as him?”

“You’re beautiful and amazing and so kind, that’s how,” she said. “He saw that when you went on a date, saw how special you are.”

I blushed, downing my drink quickly.

“I wanna go and find Josh,” I said.

I tossed my cup into the trash and went inside, looking for that familiar dyed hair. I found him standing around with some other people that I didn’t recognize.

“Hey, Gee, I was just about to go looking for you,” he said. “We were gonna play some beer pong, wanna be my partner?”

I nodded and followed them to the ping pong table.

“You know the rules, pretty boy?” One of the guys on the other team asked.

They didn’t look like they were part of the frat house, dressed in leather jackets with piercings and tats.

“Yeah, this isn’t my first time around,” I said.

They set it all up and Josh tossed the first ball, unfortunately missing. The other team appeared to be actually good at this game and I found us both drinking more than them. I giggled, leaning against Josh. I looked at the cups on the other side of the board, frowning for a moment as the room spun momentarily.

I looked passed them when something caught my eye just then. Some guy had his arm around Jamia’s waist, leading her towards the stairs. She stumbled a bit, holding onto a table for support. She looked around, almost seeming confused. I dropped the ping pong ball, hurrying over to her as Josh followed behind.

“Hey, Jamia,” I said.

I took her hand and the man with her scowled.

“Leave us alone,” the man with her said.

Jamia muttered something, almost seeming half asleep as she stumbled again.

“Wh-what did you do to her?” I asked.

Josh shoved the guy away, who was seeming to get increasingly angry with us. I sent a quick text to Frank, wrapping an arm around Jamia’s waist.

“Mia,” I whispered. “Are you okay?”

Josh was starting to struggle pushing the man away as I tried helping Jamia to the couch to lay down but the man grabbed my arm.

“Let go of me,” I said, trying to pull away.

People were starting to look over now as I looked up at the man who was grabbing me.

“Stop it, let go of me,” I said.

“Hey, leave us alone,” Josh said. “Don’t touch them.”

Jamia muttered something but I couldn’t hear what it was. The man grabbed me, pulling me away from the couch.

“Hey! Don’t fucking touch him!” Someone shouted.

I looked up at Frank, who had a gun aimed steadily at the man’s head. I gasped as the man quickly let go and held his hands up.

“I don’t know where you fucking got that, man, but it’s okay,” he said. “Look, I-I’m not doing anything, just put that thing down.”

“F-Frankie?” I whimpered.

He seemed to notice how scared I was and tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants. The guy ran off and I looked at Jamia nervously.

“Hey, Jamia, you okay?” I whispered.

She seemed to be completely asleep, only turning her head a bit. Frank came to my side and I looked to where his gun was nervously.

“It looks like she was roofied,” Frank said. “We need to take her home.”

“Is she okay?” Josh asked.

“Yeah,” Frank said. “You okay, Baby?”

I didn’t answer, staring at his gun.

“He’s a little drunk but he’s okay,” Josh said.

Frank nodded, brushing Jamia’s hair out of her face. It was a gentle act and I knew he cared for her too. He helped her up, helping to walk her to the car.

“I’m gonna go home,” Josh said. “If you don’t need me.”

“We’ll be fine,” I said.

Frank drove us both home but I just stared out the window the entire time. He got Jamia upstairs into bed in one of the guest bedrooms.

“Is she okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “And we need to get you some water, it’ll help you.”

Frank held my hand but I pulled away.

“Wh-why do you have that?” I whimpered.

“It’s for protection,” he said.

“It looked like you knew how to use it,” I said.

“You’re drunk,” he said. “We should get you to bed.”

He held my arm but I pulled away again.

“I can get there myself,” I said. “Please just...put that gun away.”

Frank nodded and went downstairs. I went to the bedroom, curling up on the mattress where I quickly passed out.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up, the bed beside me empty. Ever since the party everything has been tense between us. I questioned him about the gun and he shot me down every time, leaving me with only more questions that I needed answers for. I know it’s not abnormal for someone in the United States to own a gun but it still made me uneasy. I never liked guns and Frank never once told me he had one within our house.

I got up, slipping on a warm robe over my pajamas. I looked out the windows at the grass, which was silver with ice as it grew cold. I went downstairs and found Frank working in his office, still dressed in his pajamas. I frowned, watching the eyebrows furrow on his face as he looked at his computer screen.

“Breakfast is in the kitchen,” he said.

I nodded, stepping inside to sit on his lap.

“I love you,” I whispered. “I still do, don’t forget that.”

“I know, I love you too,” he said.

“I’m just a little scared,” I whispered. “I just don’t like guns.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you,” he said. “I don’t like how it’s been between us, you’ve been scared of me.”

“I know, I’m still just worried,” I said. “But I do miss you, I miss you a lot.”

“Hey, I only pull that gun out for emergencies,” he said. “I won’t pull it out unless I need to. How’s Jamia doing?”

“She’s better but still just a little scared,” I said. “Josh is with her, he’s been staying the night at her place.”

“That’s good,” he said.

“Let’s go on a date,” I said. “We can go tonight.”

“No,” he denied. “I wish I could but I have a business meeting to go to.”

“At night?” I asked.

“It’s the only time that they could arrange, they run on a tight schedule,” he said. “We’ll go out tomorrow,” he said. “I’ll take you to a nice restaurant and we’ll go see a movie, how does that sound?”

“Really good, Daddy,” I said.

Frank smiled, kissing my cheek.

“Go eat,” he said. “Before it gets cold.”

I nodded and headed off to the kitchen. I found omelettes waiting for me and ate happily, turning on the tv in the corner. I picked up my phone, sending a text to Jamia.

_Gee: Hey, sweetheart, you doing alright?_

_Jamia: Better, still kind of see him every time I close my eyes but it’s getting better and Josh really does help._

_Gee: Tell me if you need anything at all. You can stay here if you’d like, I’m sure Frank wouldn’t mind if you cuddled in bed with us._

_Jamia: That’s okay, I’m dealing with it but I’m gonna grab a shower now so I’m gonna go now, I’ll call you later x_

I sighed, setting down my phone. I finished eating and put my dishes into the dishwasher. I went upstairs, getting dressed into just a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. I looked at the time, knowing I should get started on a paper for my sociology class. I grabbed my laptop and started working. But after an hour I only had the first paragraph halfway done.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked when he walked in.

“Working on a paper,” I muttered, laying back on the bed.

He smiled, standing at the side of the bed where my head laid. He was upside down in my view as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

“How is that going?” He asked.

“Not good,” I admitted.

“Want some inspiration?” He asked, his hands running down my chest.

“That won’t help me write a paper on the beauty standards set by ads in magazines and on tv,” I said.

“But I can show you how beautiful you are,” he said.

Frank kissed me softly and I was intrigued but I shook my head.

“I should focus,” I said softly.

Frank pulled away and nodded.

“You need anything?” He asked. “I can make you a smoothie or something?”

“You’ve learned how to make smoothies?” I asked.

“I’m not completely useless,” he said. “Unlike what others might think.”

I smiled as I watched him pull off his shirt.

“I don’t think you’re useless,” I denied.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

I frowned, sitting up.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

Frank looked at me and shook his head.

“Nothing, just stressed,” he said. “Worried about the meeting later. We still have more cookies left?”

“Yeah, they’re in the pantry where they usually are,” I said. “Daddy, what’s wrong? Wh-why are you so worried about this meeting?”

“It’s nothing,” he said.

“Why?” I asked. “Talk to me, please, we’re gonna get engaged so you’re gonna have to talk to me.”

“I’m just nervous that we might not come to an agreement,” he said.

“It’s not life or death,” I said with a small chuckle.

Frank looked down and I bit my lip.

“Frankie?” I asked nervously.

I held both his hands in mine, giving his fingers soft kisses.

“I love you,” I said. “It’s gonna be okay, the meeting is gonna go fine.”

“Yeah, I hope,” he mumbled. 

I frowned as I watched him get dressed into his suit. He sat down beside me, holding my hand. 

“Are you sure everything’s fine?” I asked. “Because you’re acting kind of funny.”

“I’m fine, Babydoll,” he said.

He gave me a soft kiss and I sighed.

“Are you gonna finish writing your paper?” He asked. 

“I’m gonna try to,” I said.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go out in a bit to grab us some lunch,” he said. “Anything you’d like to request?”

“No, anything’s fine,” I said.

“Alright, I’ll get you a sub or something,” he said. “Love you, Baby, be back in a bit.”

I nodded and he gave me a kiss.

“I love you,’ I said.

Frank smiled, putting on his watch before he grabbed his wallet and left. I turned on the tv, watching it while trying to write my paper. When Frank came back home we ate quietly, neither one of us talking much as I worked on my paper. It was a few hours later that Frank had to leave and he gave me a kiss.

“Love you, Baby, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said. 

“Yeah, good luck,” I said.

He nodded, giving me a kiss. Frank looked nervous still as he left and I sighed, laying on the bed. A call went through my laptop a little bit later, Jamia was requesting to video chat with me.

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked.

“Just lonely,” she said.

“Josh isn’t there?” I asked.

“No, he left back to his own apartment,” Jamia said. “Where’s Frank at? He still working?”

“Yeah he just left for a meeting a little bit ago,” I said.

“A meeting? At ten at night?” She asked in shock. “Who in their right minds goes to meetings at night?”

“I don’t know, it’s weird,” I said. “The whole business is a little bit funny, I don’t really know how but there’s just something odd. I guess I just don’t know enough about the business, he doesn’t tell me enough. He was acting pretty weird before he left too. He was super nervous and he never gets nervous before meetings.”

“Maybe it’s just some big sale or something,” she said. “He wants to make sure he’s able to close it so he can get some money, not that he necessarily needs it.”

“Yeah, I was just worried for him,” I said. “It’s just weird seeing him worried, he really isn’t ever like that.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” she said. “I’m sure he’s gonna be fine, it’s just some stress.”

I sighed and nodded my head, sitting up against the headboard on my bed.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

“I’m doing better, don’t think I’ll be going to a party for a little while, though,” she said.

“That’s okay, Mia, you take all of the time you need,” I said.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Oh, I was just writing a paper for the sociology class but I am basically just at a dead end with it,” I said.

“I haven’t started,” she said. “I didn’t realize that sociology would include so many papers to write.”

I snorted, nodding my head.

“Does Frank work, like all day every day?” She asked.

“A lot but not always,” I said. “He’s taking me out on a date, though. Tomorrow night we’re going for dinner and a movie.”

“So sweet,” she mumbled. 

The screen glitched and Jamia froze for a moment before it returned to normal. 

“I just wish we he tell me more,” I mumbled. “I always feel like there’s something odd about him and the business. Like he isn’t telling me the whole truth or something.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“I don’t know, it’s hard to explain,” I said. “I guess you would just have to be in my shoes to really understand it. There’s just something but I don’t know what it is. Just an odd business, I guess. I just don’t understand it enough.”

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “Just need to learn more, I think.”

Jamia smiled and nodded her head.

“Of course, it’s gonna be okay,” she said. “Did he say when he was gonna be back?”

“No, hopefully not long because it’s starting to get late and I would rather not sleep alone,” I said. “Things have been a little weird with us ever since I found out he had a gun but we finally talked about it and things seemed to be better now and now that it’s better I don’t want to sleep alone now that we’re finally in a good place.”

We talked for a while before I got tired and hung up. I put my laptop aside and got dressed into my pajamas before curling up in bed. 

I was half asleep when the bed shifted and I felt Frank wrap an arm around my waist. I smiled, curling up close to him as I closed my eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

“You’re really going to Italy now?” I asked sadly.

“Yeah, my grandparents want to go and I finally have a calm moment in the business that I can,” Frank said as he packed.

“I’m gonna miss you,” I said.

“I’ll only be gone a couple of days,” he said.

“Still, I’ll miss you just the same,” I said. “It doesn’t matter if it’s five days or five years. I’ll still miss you so much.”

“I’m gonna miss you too,” he said. “I’ll miss you so much. You know I love you more than anything.”

I gave him a tight hug and he winced. I frowned in confusion and pulled away. I pulled up his shirt and gasped when I saw the stitched up cut across his stomach.

“Wh-what is this?” I asked.

Frank pulled his shirt down, shaking his head.

“Nothing, I just accidentally tripped and fell, the corner of my desk cut me,” he said.

“This is why you wouldn't have sex with me last night?” I asked. “When did this happen?”

“It was yesterday,” he said.

“No,” I denied. “When was it?”

“Baby, I promise it was yesterday,” he said.

“Two days ago you didn’t have it and then you went to the meeting and you were with me all of yesterday,” I said. “You got it at that meeting.”

“Yeah, yesterday? I meant to two nights ago,” he said. “I don’t know what I was thinking, just got mixed up. I thought today was yesterday.”

I frowned and he gave me a soft kiss.

“Help me pack?” He asked.

“I guess I could help,” I muttered.

I looked up at him with a smile and he chuckled. We got him packed up and I frowned softly as I looked at the two suitcases. Frank packed up his carry on, making sure to get everything he needed.

“I promise we’ll video chat every single day,” he said. “And I’ll bring you back a pretty souvenir, what would you like?”

“You don’t have to,” I said.

“But I want to,” he stated. “Actually nevermind, I’m gonna make it a surprise.”

Frank gave me a soft kiss and smiled. I looked up at him sadly and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Hey, Baby, don’t get upset now,” he said softly. “I promise I won’t be gone for long.”

“How am I supposed to run the bakery alone?” I asked.

“You won’t, my mom’s friend will be taking over for her while she’s gone,” he said.

I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

“What time are you leaving?” I asked.

“In two hours,” he said.

“I wish I could go,” I said. “But I’m still just too scared to go on a plane.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Frank said. “Maybe some other time.”

I nodded and he gave me a kiss.

“Let’s go down and grab some food,” he said.

We ate quietly in the kitchen, both of us too sad to talk. 

“You should invite someone to stay,” he said. “Maybe one of your friends or your brother.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “I’m sure Mikey would like to hang out, Josh was also wanting to get a look at this place.”

“Yeah so you won’t be alone here,” he said,

“But I won’t have you here to cuddle with me,” I said. “I’m gonna miss your cuddles. My stuffies just won’t be the same.”

“Babydoll, I’m gonna miss you too,” he said. 

I smiled, going upstairs. I went down and handed him my favorite bunny stuffie that he had gotten for me.

“Here, bring Daisy with you,” I said. “She’ll keep you company and it’ll just be a little reminder of me with you.”

“Thank you, Baby,” he said. “Now I won’t be so lonely there in Italy.”

“I’m sure you’ll have so much to do it’ll distract you enough so you don’t feel lonely,” I said.

“As long as I’m not with you I’ll be lonely,” he mumbled. “I love you so much it hurts.”

Frank smiled, giving me a kiss. We packed his things into the car and picked up his mom and grandparents on the way to the airport. I helped them carry their things in and he sighed, giving me a kiss when we got to security.

“I’m gonna miss you,” I whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Babydoll,” he mumbled as his family already started to go through security. “God, I’m gonna miss you, I don’t know how I’m going to survive five days without a single kiss from you.”

“Text me when you land, okay?” I asked and he nodded. “I wanna make sure that you’re safe and your flight goes well.”

“Of course,” he said. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna be fine.”

I nodded, sighing as I gave him a kiss. My eyes were watering and he frowned, pulling me close, letting me bury my face into his shoulder.

“Oh, Baby Boy, please don’t cry,” he whispered. “You’re gonna make me cry.”

I sniffled, nodding my head as he pulled away.

“I have to go,” he said. “I’ll call you later, okay? I love you?”

“I love you too,” I whispered.

Frank gave me one last kiss that made my heart melt before he walked through security. I watched him for as long as I could but as soon as he got out of my line of sight from walking around the corner I walked away slowly. I drove myself back home which all of the sudden seemed far too big and empty as I stood alone in the foyer.

“Hey, Mikey,” I said as I called him. “You wanna stay the night at my place tonight? We can order pizza and play video games.”

“Yeah, that sounds cool,” he agreed. “I’ll have mom drop me off.”

“I thought you just got your driver’s license,” I said.

“Yeah but mom still doesn’t trust me enough to drive,” he said. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

He hung up and I sighed as I looked around. I cleaned up a bit, just trying to keep myself busy and do something with my hands. After a shower and then fixing up the bed I cleaned up and organized my art supplies.

When I got bored I ended up just continuing a painting I had been working on before. Frank gave me a room next to his home gym to be an art studio for myself. It had massive windows on the side, perfect for ventilation. There were shelves just covered in art supplies, most of which was bought by Frank. I always told him that he didn’t need to but he said he couldn’t help but shower me in gifts.

My painting was glaring at me from where it was set up on the easel. Left unfinished and forgotten about for far too long but it really was about time that I actually work on it and try to finish it. It was a painting of a night scenery from the top of the Eiffel Tower, like what I had seen with Frank on our vacation. He hasn’t seen it yet, I was planning on giving it to him for his birthday. 

The hardest part was probably all the little lights as well as the buildings seen from the top of the tower. But I was determined to make sure it was perfect, I couldn’t give Frank something that was anything less than perfect after he spent so much money on nice paints and brushes for me.

Mikey finally got here and the two of us went to the basement. We hooked up the xbox to the projector in the movie room. The two of us spent all night just playing games and eating pizza. Frank had an entire selection of games that he had probably been collecting since he was a kid. The entirety had to be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. Ranging all the way from new PS4 all the way back to the Atari.

“You can sleep here in the guest room,” I told Mikey. “I’m right down the hall.”

I went back to my room and sighed as I got dressed into a pair of pink silk pajama shorts and a soft white t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, checking my phone about every five minutes. I knew Frank was meant to call soon, he should have landed about half an hour ago. As I was curling up in bed I finally heard my phone ring.

“Hey, Baby Boy, how’s everything there?” Frank asked.

“Good, Mikey’s staying the night,” I said.

I laid down in bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

“How was your flight?” I asked.

“It was fine,” he said. “Food kinda sucked.”

I chuckled and I heard a quiet sigh.

“I miss you already,” he said. “But I’m at the hotel room now, curled up in bed with Daisy.”

“Isn’t it already day there?” I asked. “Why are you still in bed.?”

“Jet lag,” he muttered. “I’m too tired to go out today.”

“Oh, well, I’ll just let you sleep now,” I said. “I’m heading to bed now. Goodnight, Daddy, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said. “Goodnight, Beautiful.”

I hung up, turning off the lights. I curled up in the bed and quickly fell asleep thinking about Frank and I and our possible future wedding.

I was woken up later in the middle of the night by some stirring in my room. The moon gave me just enough light to see people standing over me and I gasped as I sat up. The person on my left grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away. I thought that it had been a dream but I was slowly getting the sense that this was all too real.

“S-stop,” I whimpered. “What’s going on?”

It was dark but I saw someone with rope and a roll of duct tape. I jumped out of my bed, running to the door when someone grabbed me and pulled me onto the ground. I cried out in pain but hands soon wrapped around my throat, squeezing tight. I gasped, pulling at his wrists. I kicked him in the face, finally getting him off me and I scrambled up to my feet again.

“Don’t move,” someone said.

They aimed a gun at my head and I whimpered as I froze, my eyes watering.

“Get on your knees,” he said.

“P-please, don’t,” I sobbed, slowly sinking down onto my knees.

“Gee, what’s going on?” Mikey asked as he opened the door.

A gunshot rang out and I screamed as Mikey fell to the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming.

“S-stop!” I screamed. “Please, don’t!”

They tied my hands and feet up, tearing off a piece of my shirt to stuff in my mouth before taping over it. I sobbed as someone threw me over their shoulder and I was taken from my house.


	33. Chapter 33

“Please,” I begged. “D-do you want money? I can get you money.”

I sat on the ground, curled up in what looked like a basement. People around me were walking around, so far just ignoring me. I sobbed, trying to take deep breaths as I closed my eyes. It had only been a couple of hours but I just kept imagining Mikey on the ground, shot and bleeding. He was only a kid.

There were seven in total and each one was bigger than the last. They all had piercings and tattoos, none of them speaking to me. I wasn’t sure if I would rather them ignore me or talk to me to at least explain something about what was going on. I was taken from my own home in the middle of the night. It wasn’t a robbery, they didn’t take anything but me. Why would they take me?

“I don’t want any of that,” one of the men said from across the room, talking to one of his accomplices. “Make sure you keep this quiet, okay? No one has to know. Get everything set up to contact Iero, we have to make sure that everything is prepared.”

My head turned to them when I heard them say Frank’s name. This has something to do with Frank? Why would Frank matter that I was just kidnapped?

“I’ve almost got everything,” the other man said.

“Frank?” I asked. “P-please, what’s going on?”

“God he’s getting annoying,” the man muttered. 

“Please, I just wanna talk to Frankie,” I sobbed.

He grabbed a piece of cloth, coming over. I whimpered, backing up as far as I could against the wall. He tied the cloth into my mouth around my head as a gag and I sobbed. I pulled at the ropes, feeling it dig into my wrists.

“He cut his arm when he fell,” the man remarked. “Get it cleaned up.”

Another man came over and I jumped back as he touched my arm, which was covered in dry blood. He wiped it down and wrapped it up in a bandage. He seemed to have at least a little bit of medical knowledge, maybe he was a doctor. Why would a doctor kidnap someone? Well, there is seven of them, just like the seven dwarfs. Maybe I can call him Doc.

Doc left me alone, sniffling and crying as he walked to the leader, who I was gonna call Grumpy. I gave the rest of them names all from the seven dwarfs, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey. Maybe that’ll make it easier to keep track of them and possibly help me get out of here somehow.

“I have a meeting later,” Grumpy said. “This better be done quick.”

“What if he doesn’t answer?” Dopey asked.

“Why wouldn’t he answer?” Grumpy asked. “You’ve seen him with Gerard, he would slit his own wrists for him, he’s gonna answer if he thinks Gerard is calling him.”

I looked at them nervously before I realized they had a camera on a tripod that Sleepy set up in front of me. They surrounded me then and I cowered back in fear. I closed my eyes, trying my best to block everything else out. It felt like years of them talking before I heard Frank’s voice above all the rest.

“What the fuck is this?” Frank asked.

I opened my eyes, gasping as I looked around. But I couldn’t see Frank from where I was, he could only see me.

“We have something that you may want,” Grumpy said.

He grabbed my hair, lifting my head up as I sobbed.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” he seethed.

The man pulled the gag out of my mouth.

“Mikey is hurt,” I sobbed. “Y-you have to help him.”

“Why are you doing this?” Frank asked.

I sniffled, looking at the camera.

“Please,” I sobbed. “Please let me go.”

Happy held a pistol to my head and I let out a choked sob, trying to keep calm so they wouldn’t have a reason to shoot me.

“Don’t do this,” Frank said. “Don’t hurt him. What do you want?”

“I think that can be discussed in a later day,” Grumpy said. “We just thought you might want to know what we have before we negotiate. You might want to get back to the States.”

The call seemed to end because I no longer heard Frank’s voice and they moved the camera away.

“Now what?” Sneezy asked.

“Now we wait,” Grumpy stated. “He’ll be back in the United States in about nine almost ten hours, no doubt he’s going to get onto the first flight back. We’ll negotiate more then.”

They left me alone and I took the opportunity to look around. I was in a room that was almost completely empty minus a table. The walls were completely grey, the walls and floors were all made of concrete. It was dark and cold, only one dim light hanging from the ceiling in the center of the small room. 

My feet were bound together, my hands tied behind my back. My clothes were already starting to get dirty and my ass was starting to hurt from the concrete floors. I could feel the pressure on my bladder, I really needed to take a piss but I had a feeling they weren’t gonna untie me and bring me to my own ensuite any time soon.

Frank seemed to not be as surprised as I was about everything that happened. He was upset, sure, but not surprised. All I wanted now was to be held in his arms. I wanted to kiss him and tell him I loved him and curl up in his arms as I fell asleep and he whispered to me quietly.

I looked around, trying to find anything to help me. I pulled at the ropes but they were tied to tight to pull them loose. I even attempted to bend down to my feet to use my teeth but I was definitely not flexible enough for that. God, after this I need to do more yoga. 

I sniffled, trying to wipe the tears off my cheeks with my shoulder. Crying wouldn’t help get me out of here. There had to be some way out. I used the wall, pushing back against it to help me stand up. I sighed as I looked around, biting my lip. I looked down at my feet before taking a small, nervous hop forward. I wobbled a bit but stayed standing.

Maybe if I can get to the table I can use the corner of it to cut the ropes. It would take a while but if I were to do it correctly then I would be able to do it. I could use the sharp age to slowly saw through the ropes on my wrists and then I could untie my legs.

I hopped over to the table, turning my back to it. I bit my lip, as I slowly began to saw through it. It burned my wrists from the tugging but I ignored it. I had to do it fast, who knows when they were gonna walk in again and find me trying to get out of my restraints. I looked behind me, trying to see if it was working. I couldn’t really see it or tell if it was actually doing anything to really help.

I heard footsteps coming closer and my eyes widened. I hopped back to my corner, sitting down just as the door opened. Sleepy walked in with a bowl and I looked at him nervously. 

“Please let me go,” I whimpered. 

“We can’t do that,” he said. “You need to eat.”

I shook my head, turning away from him. 

“It won’t do any of us any good if you starve to death,” he said. 

I sniffled, shaking my head. He pulled me closer and I cried quietly.

“Please,” I whimpered. “I need to go home.”

He just pulled me over again with the bowl and I saw what looked to just be soup. Barely even soup, moreso just broth. But what if there’s something in it? Some kind of poison?

“My brother needs help,” I sobbed. “He’s gonna die, Please. H-he’s just a kid.”

“Eat,” he stated. 

He held the bowl to my lips but I turned my head, causing it to fall and spill on me. I gasped, thankful that it wasn’t hot. But then I felt a sharp slap to my cheek and I cried out in pain as my head jerked to the side. He grabbed my hair, pulling on it roughly. 

“Look at what you’ve done!” He shouted. “I was trying to be nice and you’re being an ungrateful bitch!” 

“Hey,” Grumpy said as he walked in. “Hands off for now.”

Sleepy hesitated before letting go of my hair and I could feel the roots stinging. I sobbed, closing my eyes. My eyes were hot from all the crying, I knew they were probably all puffy and red but that really didn’t matter at all. I just wanted to be curled up in Frank’s arms again. 

“I think it would be best for you to cooperate,” Grumpy said. “You’ll find that everything will be a lot easier for you if you do that.”

I looked up at him nervously as he loomed over me. He was scary looking, big with greying hair. He was wearing a suit, similar to that of Frank’s. He wore a fancy watch too, just like the one Frank has. 

“P-please,” I whimpered. “Please let me go. I-I don’t know why you want me but please just let me go. I-I wanna go home.”

He ignored my crying, the two of them leaving me alone. I don’t know how long I was down there, there’s no real sense of time. But it felt like hours as I sat there sobbing, soon covered in my own piss as I tried to get sleep to take over me just so for a little bit I could be somewhere other than here.


	34. Chapter 34

The camera was set up again and I whimpered as they all surrounded me. They didn’t seem to be in a call with Frank this time but they were just filming me. I don’t know which one felt worse, I didn’t want them filming me. Oh god, what if they were going to do disgusting stuff to me?

“So you’re the one with Frank,” Grumpy said. “You’re the one who has been helping him. And now you’re engaged.”

I sniffled, looking down.

“How did he convince you to move supplies through your stuffed animal designs?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said.

“Don’t be so coy,” he said. “We know you’re probably trained in this, just like everyone else in this business is, but we have ways to get you to talk.”

He held up a shiny knife and my eyes widened in fear.

“How does he manage to evade the police?” He asked. “I’ve never seen someone move so much at once but never get caught or even evade random searches.”

I stared at him in confusion, my heart racing in my chest. Is he high?! What the fuck is he even talking about?

“Not gonna answer?” He asked as he stepped closer.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I whispered.

“No?” He asked, the knife glinting in the light.

My lip quivered as I looked at all of them. They were watching me expectantly, like they thought that I would know all the answers. I didn’t even understand what was going on.

“The most confusing thing is how you came out of nowhere,” Grumpy said. “You were nowhere, you’re not from any of the families. All the sudden you’re just here and you’re part of it. I never thought Frank would bring someone in so quickly into the business. But I guess you’re engaged now, you got engaged fast, there must be some reason for this, you must have some sort of benefit to the business.”

“I-I design the stuffed animals,” I said.

“What else?” He asked.

“Nothing,” I said. “Frank does everything, I don’t know what you’re looking from me. P-please, just let me go, I-I need to go to my brother.”

Frank should be home about now, he would be calling the police to help Mikey and help me too soon.

“How many clients is he currently distributing to?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know,” I said. “People buy them and he donates them to kids at school.”

“I don’t think he knows about the business,” Bashful whispered.

Grumpy looked at me and I sniffled, glancing at his knife nervously. A slow smirk spread over his face and I cowered back further against the wall.

“You don’t know,” he said. “Frank has been lying to you this entire time and you don’t even know it. You probably think he’s the perfect guy to get married to and start a family with but you don’t even know the half of it.”

I looked up at him in confusion but he still had that smirk on his face. He seemed to be pleased to be ruining everything.

“Frank is a fucking druglord,” he said. “He’s part of the fucking mafia.”

My eyes widened as I shook my head.

“It’s true,” he said. “He’s a fucking criminal, he’s a murderer. He has robbed banks and killed people. He’s a drug and arms dealer. Just like all the rest of us, he’s a criminal.”

“He’s not,” I denied. “He wouldn’t, y-you’re fucking lying.”

“I’m not,” he denied. “You don’t believe me? After you started designing stuffed animals he began hiding drugs inside of them to help move them.”

My heart pounded as I thought back to the harbor when I thought I felt something inside the stuffed animal.

“And he doesn’t just sell the drugs, he does them too,” he said. “And not just smoking some pot, I mean actually shooting up heroin and snorting coke.”

“No,” I denied.

“No?” He snorted. “You don’t even know him yet you’re marrying him. He’s high half the time you’re together, why do you think he has the tattoos to cover up the marks? He’s a druggie and the leader of a mafia group. He pushes drugs into the country, that’s why he’s so wealthy. He is a fucking druglord.”

I cried as I shook my head.

“You should be thankful I told you before you married him,” he said. “I guess he had a fun time with you, though, he temporarily got to use you as a fucktoy while you helped him push drugs with the stuffed animals while he just got high.”

“Did he tell you he binge eats when he’s stressed?” Happy asked and I nodded nervously. “That’s not exactly true. He does fucking drugs when he’s stressed and then gets fucking munchies. He doesn’t stress eat, just just does drugs because he’s stressed.”

I sobbed, my head was pounding now.

“Please,” I cried. “Just let me go. I-I wanna go home.”

“Home to Frank?” Grumpy asked. “Would you still want to be with him after this?”

“It’s not true,” I denied. “I-it isn’t true. He wouldn’t do that?”

“He murdered my best friend,” Sleepy said. “Frank beat him with a bat and broke both his legs so he couldn’t run and looked my best friend right in the eyes before blowing his brains out.”

I shook my head, closing my eyes.

“Just please,” I begged. “Please just let me go. I-I need my brother.”

I felt a hand in my hair and I cringed, moving a way.

“Poor boy, you fell for an older guy who turned out to just be a lier,” he said. “I don’t think he said anything true to you in the whole time you’ve been together. You were just swooned, a poor college boy from a poor family who met a rich boy who bought him gifts and made you feel special but he was a lier. He lies about anything. I wouldn’t be surprised if he kept the business secret from you until you both died. It’s not like either of you would live long either, nobody does in this business.”

I curled up in a ball, crying loudly.

“Well, we’re not going to get any information out of him,” Grumpy said. “We might as well just leave him for now, we’ll find out another use for him later.”

They left me alone in the dark basement and I just closed my eyes, trying to think back to Paris back when everything was happy and perfect still.

_It was early morning and I woke up to Frank still asleep beside me. I was wearing a silky white nightgown, the smoothing fabric running along my skin. Light was seeping in through the big balcony windows, casting a soft yellow glow._

_I smiled, sitting up. I straddling Frank’s hips, my hands running over his chest. He hummed quietly as he woke up, looking at me curiously._

_“Good morning,” he said._

_I smirked, gently rocking my hips down._

_“Baby, I just fucked you last night and that was--” he paused to look at the clock “--that was six hours ago and I’m tired.”_

_I leaned down, slowly kissing his neck as I giggled. His phone rang and I sighed when I saw it was Pete._

_“Work again?” I asked. “Really? You can’t get a single moment’s break even on our vacation.”_

_“It’s okay, Gee,” he said. “I’m just going to take the call real quick, I won’t be gone long.”_

_“Okay but if we ever go on a honeymoon then it will be a phone banned time,” I said._

_“Phone banned?” He asked as his phone continued to ring._

_“No phone calls or texts or work,” I said. “Just us two together.”_

_Frank smiled but stood up._

_“Alright but I have to take this call now, okay?” He asked._

_I nodded and got off his lap. Frank took his phone out to the balcony and started talking. I went to the kitchen. I could still see him out the floor-to-ceiling windows, completely engrossed in his conversation as he waved his hand around while talking._

_I made a pot of coffee for us, pouring two mugs. I picked up the hotel menu, looking over it curiously before using the phone to order us some breakfast. Frank ended up taking longer out there than I thought and the food was already here by the time he came back inside, sitting down on the armchair._

_“Everything okay?” I asked, wrapping my arms around him from behind._

_“Yeah, it’s good,” he said quietly._

_“You sure?” I asked and he nodded._

_I smirked, gently kissing his neck before moving around him, dropping down to my knees in front of him._

I wish I could just go back to that moment again. I wish I could be back in Paris curled up at the top of the Eiffel Tower. I wish I could just give him a kiss and tell him I love him.

But...Frank was a lier. He was the leader of the mafia? No, no, it can’t be true. It’s not true. There is no way that Frank would do any of that. He...he doesn’t. He can’t.

I sniffled, pulling my knees up to my chest, laying my head on my knees. I just kept whimpering and crying and I didn’t know how to stop. My throat was dry and it burned. My stomach was growling, I have been here for almost a day now and I so far haven’t taken any food or water from them. I didn’t want any of it, I would just wait for the police to come.

Police…

This is why Frank never wanted me to go to the police…

No. No. It isn’t true. That’s irrelevant. He isn’t a druglord. He just doesn’t like to go police, he doesn’t like the paperwork. He’s a good guy, he loves kids and wants to start a family, he takes care of me. 

But that didn’t stop all the questions from swirling around my head but I really didn’t want to deal with them so I just tried to ignore it all and remembered back to nice times back in Paris.


	35. Chapter 35

My stomach was growling, I was a lot hungrier now. It’s been two or three days probably, it’s hard to tell. But I was hungry. God, hungry. What I wouldn’t do for some cake from the bakery.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. I sat up looking up at Sleepy nervously. I was just tired and if I couldn’t go home then I would rather just be left alone down here, no matter how scary it was here. I couldn’t even cry anymore.

“Let me go home,” I begged, my voice cracking.

Sleepy raised his eyebrows with a smirk. Oh god, they all had those same smirks and I hated it so much. 

“Are you going to eat?” He asked.

I shook my head and he sighed before leaving. I sniffled, laying on my back awkwardly on my tied hands, closing my eyes. I ignored it when the door opened again but then freezing cold water was dumped on me.

“You smell like piss,” Sleepy said before dropping the bucket and leaving again. 

I licked my lips and let out a little whimper. I looked down, seeing the pool of water on the concrete floor. For a moment I thought about drinking it before shaking my head. It was on a dirty floor and was mixed with my urine. He was right, it did smell like piss in here but there really wasn’t anything that I could do to help that. I was sat here in my own piss, nothing but miserable and humiliated.

I tried sitting up but I was tired. I picked myself up after a small struggle, looking at the bucket. There was still some water left at the bottom. I shook my head, turning away. I couldn’t take anything from them, I had to wait until I got back to Frank. Would I go back to Frank after everything that I’ve learned? Was any of it even actually true? It couldn’t be.

I took a few deep breaths, looking behind me to try and see my bound wrists. It was just out of my line of vision and I closed my eyes. I tried my best to just imagine myself somewhere else but I was tired. I curled up against the cold wall, which I was becoming more used to. Maybe this was just my fate, maybe I was never going to leave here again. I would be stuck here because the police was never going to come, Frank wouldn’t risk getting in trouble even just to save my own life.

I was tired and dizzy, I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Mikey and make sure that he’s okay. He had to be okay, I don’t know what I would do if he wasn’t. He was my little brother and although we argued I loved him so much, I didn’t want anything to happen to him. What if he was okay? What if he was in the hospital and he was wondering where I was? Would Frank tell him the truth or would he just tell another lie?

I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep but I couldn’t. I just stared at the wall in front of me, my head pounding. I would love to have some tylenol right now, I would love anything to make me better. I pulled my knees up to my chest before laying back down on my side. My arms and my legs hurt, I hadn’t been able to move them properly for so long.

It was a few hours before the door opened again and I let out a whimper when I saw the camera again. Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me to sit up. I sniffled, staring at the camera that was turned on and I saw the laptop that I knew was calling Frank. I didn’t know if I was scared of hearing his voice again or if I wanted to have that comfort again.

“Baby!” Frank gasped. “Oh, Baby, it’s okay.”

I looked down, closing my eyes. There was a moment of comforting relief but then the questions just filled my brain again and I wasn’t sure if I could actually trust him as much as I thought I could.

“Baby, it’s okay, I’m gonna get you back,” he said softly.

“You know what we want,” Grumpy said.

“I-I can’t,” Frank said quietly. “I can’t give it to you, you know that.”

Grumpy nodded, giving a small, exaggerated sigh. Happy grabbed me, picking me up to stand me up, holding me in place. I sniffled, looking at Grumpy nervously as he pulled out a knife.

“N-no,” I cried. “No, please.”

He ripped off my shirt and I sobbed, trying to push my body against the men holding me so that way hopefully I could get out of their hold but it was no use. They were bigger and stronger and than me and I couldn’t get away.

“Stop it,” Frank said. “Don’t touch him. Don’t hurt him or else I swear I will fucking kill all of you.”

I tried pulling away but they held me tight as Grumpy stepped closer. I cried, shaking my head. Hot, white piercing pain washed over me as he stabbed me in the stomach. My voice cracked and my throat burned as I screamed. They dropped me to the ground and I sobbed, waves of pain washing over me as I laid on my back in anguish.

“I didn’t hit any vital organs,” Grumpy said as he looked at the camera. “You have about a day before he bleeds out and dies. If you don’t comply then we’ll tie his body to weights and dump him in the middle of the ocean. You won’t get to see him again, he won’t get a funeral. His family won’t know what happened to him and you won’t be able to tell them while grieving about their missing child. And he won’t get a burial, his body will just rot alone at the bottom of the ocean.”

“I can’t give you what you want,” Frank said, his voice wavering and I knew he was scared. “Please don’t do this, please help him, he needs help. You can’t leave him like this.”

“Give us what we want,” Grumpy ordered.

“Please, we can negotiate,” he begged. “Please just negotiate, he needs help. You can’t leave him here alone.”

“We’ll do something better,” Grumpy said. “He won’t be alone, you’re gonna be here. We’re gonna leave the camera here. You’ll be able to watch him die slowly while listening to his screams but you won’t be able to speak to him.”

“Please,” Frank whimpered. “No, please don’t. Please don’t do this.”

I cried as they took away the laptop and left me alone with the camera pointing down at me. I could feel a warm puddle of blood building up around me but not big enough that I would die quickly. They were leaving me here for a slow death, Frank had a limited amount of time to give them what they want or else I would die.

Waves of pain were still washing over me, My insides burning. I sobbed, laying on my back. I looked down at my bloody stomach, hoping that it would be better if I laid on my back. The waves of pain didn’t seem like it was going to go away anytime soon. It made the whole basement seem darker and colder. Nothing but pain was riveting in my body, I needed something to feel better. Anything at all.

I wished my hands weren’t tied behind my back so I could used my shirt to press it against my wound to try and help myself. I moved slightly and cried out in pain. I tried to pick my shirt up with my feet to try and toss it onto the wound but I was in too much pain to ever do that and I just cried louder.

I looked at the camera and could imagine Frank crying and begging for help. I could imagine him trying to talk to me, trying to send me reassuring words but I wasn’t able to hear him at all. I looked down at my abdomen, red streaking it. Oh god, I just wanted Frank to help me, I didn’t want to die here alone in this basement. I didn’t want my body to be left in the ocean. But Frank didn’t seem like he wanted to give them what they wanted, maybe he would just let me die to save his business.

“P-please,” I whimpered. “Please help me, Daddy.”

I sniffled, biting my lip. My body began to tremble from the pain, sweat lightly forming on my skin. I sniffled, looking around for anything to help me. But I couldn’t do anything with my hands tied, I had to just lay here on my back, waiting for either Frank to save me or for me to go meet a watery grave.

“I-it hurts,” I cried. “Frank, Frankie please help me.”

Maybe if I begged more than Frank would give them something to just help me and get me back home. I never thought that I would be here begging Frank for my life.

“Mikey needs help,” I whispered.

I sniffled as a sort of numbness started to wash over me and I was thankful that it didn’t hurt so bad and I relaxed a bit on the concrete floor. After awhile I realized that it was just unconsciousness slowly washing over me. I tried to stay awake, I knew I should. But soon the room was silent other than random, quiet whimpers that fell from my lips every now and then.

I was just starting to fall unconscious when the door opened again. I let out a small mumbled, my eyes drooping. I didn’t realize how cold I was until I felt the warm hands on me, carrying me out of the room. They put the gag back into my mouth again before I was put into the trunk of the car where I passed out just as they began driving.


	36. Chapter 36

I was laid on the ground and my head lolled to the side as we stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest. I was tired as a car pulled up and Frank hurried over. He was held back and searched and he had his car searched too. They pulled out guns, taking them away from Frank.

Frank handed them a large case and Bashful opened it. I couldn’t see what was inside but he didn’t look very happy.

“That isn’t what we demanded,” Grumpy said.

“I can’t get you that much within a day,” Frank said. “Even just robbing one bank would take days to plan and that wouldn’t give me enough. I gave you all the cash I had on hand, the bank won’t let me take out more in such a little time.”

“You’ve wasted our time,” Grumpy said. “Maybe we’ll just kill him now, end his misery now.”

“No, no, stop,” Frank said, panicking for a minute before taking off the cross necklace that he never took off. “Take this, it’s worth money, a lot of money.”

He tossed the necklace to Grumpy who sighed.

“Good,” he said. “Give me your watch too and we’ll call it a deal.”

Frank quickly tossed his watch over before they nodded.

“Do not move until we leave,” Grumpy ordered. 

They held a gun to me as they got into the car before speeding off. Frank ran to me, quickly taking off the gag and untying me. I was so tired, my eyes closed.

“Hey, baby, it’s gonna be okay,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

He picked me up and carried me to the car but as I was being set in I ended up passing out.

When I woke up I was in a bed and it was light outside. I closed my eyes again, snuggling up under the blanket. It took a moment to remember what happened and I let out a soft whine, my head still groggy. I saw an IV in my arm connected to some machine and I was dressed in my softest, favorite pair of pajamas. My engagement ring was on the nightstand, right where I left it.

The door opened and Frank smiled as he hurried over to me. He sat beside me on the bed, sitting next to me as he put his coffee on the nightstand. He smiled, kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair that was clean. He must’ve had it washed while I was unconscious.

“Guess what, I made you a peanut butter and banana sandwich,” he said. “I know they make you feel better when you’re not feeling well.”

“How long was I asleep?” I asked.

“Over a day,” he said. “I was worried but you’re fine, you’re gonna be just fine, Baby Boy, the wound is all stitched up and you’re doing better.”

“What’s this?” I asked, gesturing to the machine.

“Morphine and nutrients,” he said. “To help you from not eating and to keep the pain away.”

“Wh-where’s Mikey?” I asked.

“He’s in the hospital, you’ll be able to get out of bed and see him today,” he said.

I nodded sleepily and he kissed my forehead.

“You should get some more sleep, the morphine is probably making you a bit drowsy,” he said.

I nodded when a thought occurred to me.

“Where’d you get the morphine from?” I asked.

“The hospital,” he said. “You were allowed to come home because it wasn’t a major injury or stab wound, you just lost some blood.”

“Stop lying,” I mumbled. “They told me you were part of the mafia, you were lying to me this whole time?”

Frank didn’t seem to know what to say as he stared at me, his mouth opening and closer.

“You are,” I whispered. “You were lying.”

“I-I wasn’t lying,” he denied. “I just left out this little thing.”

“No, you told me you only sold my stuffed animals,” I said. “And this isn’t just a little thing. This is the fucking mafia. Y-you’re a criminal. You’re a druggie. You hurt and you kill people. It isn’t just a little thing you forgot to mention. This is you blatantly lying to me. You were leading me into marriage blindfolded.”

“I’m sorry,” he said as he picked up my ring. “I-I didn’t think I should tell you, I thought that I was protecting you and helping to keep you safe by not telling you.”

“I was fucking kidnapped, Frank, my brother was nearly killed,” I said.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “But we can change this. We can start over again and this time you know everything, I’ll show you everything.”

Frank went to put my engagement ring on my finger but I shook my head, pushing it away. His face dropped and I looked away.

“This isn’t just something that we can forget,” I said. “You could’ve gotten both me and my brother killed. You’re a fucking criminal Frank.”

“I-it’s not that bad,” he muttered.

“This is why you don’t go to the police,” I said. “And this is why you keep so much cash on hand, it’s not because you don’t trust banks, it’s because if you put in too much money too quickly it would raise eyebrows. This is why you were so secretive about everything with the business. It’s not just a job in marketing, it’s a drug business.”

“If I could take all of this back then I would,” he said. “I would go back in time to change everything that I did. I know it’s scary but we can work through this, we’re soulmates.”

“We rushed into marriage so fast,” I mumbled. “So fast that I didn’t even realize that I didn’t even know you at all. You were so blatantly lying to me but I ignored it because I loved you but that was just blind love. H-how could I have missed you lying to me? I was always confused and questioning things but you brushed it off and I trusted you. How could I have been so stupid?”

“No, Baby, no, it’s okay,” he said. “I’m sorry, I’ll do anything to make this up to you. We can push back the wedding a bit and just take some time to ourselves. We can go to Paris, we can ride a boat the whole way there too so you won’t have to go on a plane. We can stay for as long as you want. Or we can even move there now, you can go to a cool, fancy art school right in the heart of Paris.”

“A vacation isn’t going to make up for you lying to me,” I said. “We only knew each other for less than a year and we were already engaged, how could I have been so fucking stupid?”

“You aren’t stupid,” he denied. “We love each other, we’re in love. We’re soulmates, Babydoll, we’re meant to be together forever and nothing will ever change that. I love you more than anything on this planet.”

“But you chose the business over me,” I said. “You didn’t tell me you were a criminal, you almost let me and my little brother die. You knew that there was a chance that we were going to get hurt as long as we were associated with you but you didn’t tell me. You put our lives in danger because of it.”

“Would you have stayed with me if I had told you?” He asked. “How do I even just casually bring that up? ‘Oh, hey, babe, by the way I’m the leader of the fucking mafia.’”

My stomach churned unhappily at his words and he sighed.

“I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I love you.”

He tried handing me my wedding ring again but I shook my head.

“I-I need to see my brother,” I said.

“I’ll take you later--”

“No, now,” I interrupted. “I am going to drive myself there now.”

“You can’t drive yourself,” he said. “Not yet you’re still not completely healed and you were recently given a dose of morphine. I’ll take you and we can grab you something to eat and we’ll sit with your brother and talk about all of this.”

“You don’t understand,” I said. “I don’t want you there, I don’t want you anywhere near my brother. I don’t want you near me either. You’re a criminal, Frank, you’re a murderer. I can’t marry or be with a criminal. I don’t want to be hurt again.

“You won’t be hurt,” he promised. “Baby, please don’t do this. I love you so much and I would do anything for you.”

“Would you leave the business?” I asked.

“It’s just...it’s not that simple,” he mumbled. “This is my life. This is everything to me. I was raised and groomed specifically to take over after my father and I can’t just leave the job. You can’t just leave the mob, it doesn’t work like that. In order to leave you have to have barely any connections in the first place or really old and even then you’re still at high risk. I can’t leave.”

“You don’t want to either,” I said. “I mean, where else would you get your fixes from or where else would you get the money to buy all of your fancy cars.”

Frank reached up to touch his necklace but remembered that he had given it away. He had given away the most precious object that he has for me…

That doesn’t change the fact that I was taken because of him.

“I need to go and see my brother, I need to see him now,” I said. “I have to make sure that he’s okay.”

I sat up too quickly and groaned in pain.

“Hey, you have to be careful,” he said softly.

Frank held my arm to help me up but I hit it away. I stood up slowly, pulling out the IV needle. I walked downstairs slowly and Frank tried helping me but the thought of him touching me just kind of made me nauseous. 

“By the way, I told the doctors that it was a house robbery,” he said.

I sighed unhappily, slowly making my way downstairs. 

“And I’m supposed to protect your lies now?” I asked.

Frank stayed quiet and I got into the passenger seat of the car. He sighed, looking down nervously.

“What are you waiting for?” I asked. “Let’s go, I need to see him and make sure that he’s okay.”

“There’s something that I should probably tell you first,” Frank said quietly. “Mikey has been in the hospital since the night he was shot but...he hasn’t woken up yet.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Why won’t he wake up?” I asked as I sat next to Mikey.

“His body is trying to recover,” Frank said.

I sniffled as I held Mikey’s hand.

“Did you tell my family he was here?” I asked.

“No and you have to tell them that he just arrived last night,” he said. “Just so that way they don’t ask any questions and suspect anything.”

I sighed, closing my eyes.

“You need to leave,” I said quietly.

“What? Why?” He asked.

“Leave, Frank, I don’t want you here,” I said. “I don’t want to see you.”

“Baby--”

“No, Frank, I can’t do it,” I interrupted. “I can’t lie for you and I can’t be with you.”

“Y-you’re leaving me?” He asked quietly and I nodded. “No, Baby, please, please don’t do this, please don’t leave me. I love you.”

I shook my head and Frank looked at me sadly before leaving. I sniffled and looked at Mikey with a sad sigh before I picked up my phone, calling my parents.

“Mom, I’m at the hospital,” I said. “Someone tried to rob the house last night and Mikey was hurt, he’s in the hospital.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“He was shot by the robbers and he’s in the hospital,” I said.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m coming down,” she said before hanging up. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, I just have to get out of work.”

I sighed and called Jamia next.

“Mia...I need you,” I whispered. “I’m with Mikey at the hospital.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“It’s a really long story,” I mumbled. “I’m gonna need to move back in with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” she said. “But we’re definitely gonna need to talk later. I’m gonna come right now.”

I hung up and looked at Mikey sadly. Jamia ended up arriving first and she held my hand.

“Is he okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, that’s what they say,” I said.

My mom came into the room in panic, hurrying to Mikey’s side.

“Oh my god, who did this to him?” She asked. “We need to get them arrested.”

“I don’t know who it was,” I said. 

Frankly I just wanted to drop all of this, I didn’t want to get caught up in the mafia more than I already was.

“How could someone come in to rob you guys and hurt my poor baby?” My mom asked. “He was just staying over for a fun weekend.”

I sniffled, looking at Mikey sadly. This was all my fault. I should’ve been there alone, they didn’t know that Mikey was going to be there too. He was hurt because of me, he wasn’t meant to be part of this at all. I shouldn’t have invited him over, I’m the reason he was shot.

We stayed with Mikey until it got late and I sniffled, resting my head on Jamia’s shoulder. 

“You two should head home and get some rest,” my dad said. “We’ll stay with him and let you know if anything happens.”

I nodded and Jamia and I got into her car. We drove back to the apartment and I let out a groan as I sat on the couch. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Did you get hurt too?”

“Yeah, just a stab but it isn’t bad, they didn’t hit anything vital,” I said. 

Jamia sat beside me, holding my hand. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. “You should be with Frank.”

“I-I can’t,” I whimpered. “I can’t be with him anymore. I broke things off.”

“Why would you do that?” She gasped. “You two are soulmates.”

“If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?” I asked and she nodded. “I’m serious, Mia, you can’t tell anyone. Not even the police. Not anyone.”

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

“I-I found out something about Frank,” I whispered. “Something really bad. I wish I never found out.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked. 

“Mikey wasn’t shot in a home robbery last night,” I admitted. “He was shot three days ago because he got in the way while I was in the middle of being kidnapped. I was held for ransom to Frank because he’s part of the mafia.”

“Wh--seriously?” She asked and I nodded. “He is actually like...like a mob leader?”

“Yeah, he was using my stuffed animals to help transfer drugs,” I said. “H-he was lying to me this whole time.”

“Y-you’re serious?” She asked. “Holy fuck, he’s actually part of the fucking mafia. I-I knew that stuff was real but I thought that was mostly just a while ago and it’s died down since then.”

I shook my head and she wiped away my tears.

“Jamia, what am I gonna do?” I whimpered. “I got engaged to a criminal and now my whole life is a mess. What if Mikey never wakes up?”

“He will,” she stated. “He’s gonna wake up and you’re gonna be happy and have everything figured out.”

My stomach growled and I sniffled.

“Let me make you a sandwich,” she said.

I nodded, turning on the tv. She went off to the kitchen while I curled up underneath a blanket. A few minutes later Jamia came back, handing me a plate that held a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I ate quietly before we both went upstairs to bed. I borrowed some pajamas from her but I could only stay in bed for about five minutes before I went to crawl into bed with Jamia and her room.

“I’m so angry,” I whispered. “I’m furious with him. I never want to even look at him again. But...I still love him. I wish that I had never even learned any of this so I could be with him.”

“Ignorance is bliss,” she muttered.

I sniffled, laying my head on her shoulder.

“But even if you never did find out now then you would probably find out at some point and it could’ve been worse,” she said.

“I wish that he had just told me rather than letting me find out,” I said.

“Would the news have been any better if he had told you?” She asked.

I looked down and shrugged.

“I don’t know,” I mumbled. “Maybe a little bit if he had explained it and showed it to me and got me prepared for something like this happening rather than just leaving me alone and letting me get kidnapped and letting my brother get shot.”

She gently ran her fingers through my hair and I sniffled.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Jamia whispered. “One day you’ll look back and this will all just be a faint memory. One day when you’re happily married and with kids you’ll look back and remember that you were only with Frank for a short period of time and Mikey healed perfectly and so did you, both physically and emotionally.”

“What if I never get over him? What if I never get over this?” I questioned.

“You will,” she stated. “It may seem hard now but you’re strong, you’re gonna be able to get passed this and be happy again with someone that you love.”

“What if I’m not safe?” I asked. “They know who I am and Frank still loves and cares about me, they could still take me and use me for leverage like they did already. I don’t want to live the rest of my life in fear, Mia. I don’t want to be worried about the mafia coming after me or my family again because they’ve already hurt us enough and I don’t want to be scared anymore.”

“Frank would keep you safe no matter what, even if you didn’t love him anymore,” she said. “He would be extra careful now to make sure that nothing happened to you. Besides, he’s in the mafia and has lot of people working for him. He probably has people standing guard outside our apartment. I mean, that’s what they do in the movies, right? They have people be guards for others?”

“He probably did,” I said and the thought actually comforted me. “Mia, I can’t love him. I can’t be in love with a criminal or anything. That’s just...that’s not right. He’s a murderer, I can’t love a murderer.”

Jamia’s fingers gently ran through my hair before they slowly stopped. I looked up and saw that she had fallen asleep. I cuddled with her for a little while but I was just too scared to fall asleep. I got up and went down to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. I sat at the counter quietly and glanced at my phone. There wasn’t any word from Frank and I didn’t know whether or not to be relieved or upset.

I did love him, as much as I wished I didn’t. I just wished that none of this had happened, that Frank wasn’t part of the mafia. If it didn’t happen then we would be planning our wedding right now. We would be happy right now.

I looked into my wallet and saw the two credit cards he had given me. I would have to return those. I would have to also move my stuff out of our--his house. That exchange would probably be nothing less than awkward and I really didn’t want to have to go through that. But it had to be done, how could Frank and I possibly stay together after this?

I sighed, picking up my phone to text my mom. It was past midnight by now but I knew she would still be awake.

_Gee: How’s Mikey doing?_

_Mom: He’s fine, still doing the same. You should get some rest, sweetheart. Goodnight._

I sighed, setting my phone down. I walked to the living room and peeked out the window. I saw a black car sitting right outside the front door, it was one of Frank’s cars. A wave of relief and a sense of security washed over me and I sighed. I went upstairs to curl up with Jamia in bed, finally being able to fall asleep in her bed knowing Frank was still making sure I was safe.


	38. Chapter 38

I sighed as Frank helped me pack things into boxes but I just found the tears filling my eyes again and I stopped to just sit on the bench in the closet, crying in defeat. 

“What’s wrong?” Frank asked. 

I could tell he’s been crying too, even though he tried to hide it. His face was pale but his eyes were red and puffy. His beard had grown out a bit but only slightly. 

“I just can’t believe this is happening!” I cried. “I thought I’d finally found my life and now it’s gone again!”

“We can still be together,” he said. 

“You’ve been lying to me this entire time,” I said. 

Frank got down on his knees in front of me, holding both of my hands. 

“It can be different,” he said. “We can be different this time. There won’t be anything to hide this time. We can be happy together. It’ll be different.”

“Did you start all of this?” I asked. “Like, be the first one in your family in this business?”

“No,” he said. “It started back in the 1920s during the prohibition, my family began making alcohol and selling it and that’s when they started getting into organized crime. We really quickly went from a poor immigrant family to one of the wealthiest in New Jersey. After the prohibition ended my family ended up trading out alcohol for drugs and prostitution and...basically it’s been happening for a long time now, almost a hundred years and when my father was killed because of the business then I took over.”

“Were you ever gonna tell me any of this?” I asked. 

“I-I meant to, I really did,” he said as he looked up at me with watery eyes. “I meant to tell you after our first date but then I liked you a lot and I was worried that maybe you’d leave me. And then I was gonna tell you but we ended up going to Paris and I didn’t wanna ruin the trip and then with the plane crash it wasn’t the right time to tell you after. And then we went camping and I didn’t wanna ruin that with the big news and then I decided I wanted to propose and I was gonna tell you after the proposal but then classes started again for you and you were just busy. And I was still just so scared that I was going to lose you.”

“You would’ve had a better chance keeping me if my brother wasn’t nearly killed,” I said. “He still hasn’t woken up, Frank.”

“I’m sorry,” he cried. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. I wish I could go back in time to change everything. I wish I could’ve gotten shot instead of him. I’m sorry.”

Frank laid his head down on my lap as he cried. I sniffled, my eyes burning with tears. 

“Please, I need you,” he cried. 

“How can I trust you?” I asked. 

“Y-you can’t but I can make it better,” he said. “I can fix it. I can fix us.”

“How?” I asked. 

“We can take it slow,” Frank whispered, his hand gently cupping my cheek. “We can start over again. We can be happy together again. We’ll take it slow.”

I sniffled, looking down as I shrugged. 

“I-I just keep thinking of all the times you lied,” I mumbled. “Our whole fucking relationship is just based on lies.”

Frank nodded sadly, his green eyes bloodshot from tears. 

“You’re doing drugs?” I asked. 

“I…” Frank trailed off but he knew he couldn’t lie anymore. “Not a lot. I used to more when I was a younger, a dumb teenager but I try to do it less now but it’s hard not to. I need it.”

“You have to stop,” I stated. 

“I can’t,” he whimpered. “I can’t stop. Y-you don’t understand. I _need_ it.”

“You’re gonna die from the drugs before you die from the business,” I said. 

“I-I tried once,” he mumbled. “When I was thirty I tried to stop. I thought that maybe everything would be brighter and nicer. I-I couldn’t stop. I was sick and shaking. I had a seizure and I couldn’t breathe. I needed them to breathe.”

“You don’t have to go through it alone,” I said and he looked at me hopefully. “You can have a professional help you.”

“Why?” He asked. “Why would I do that? It’s nicer with the drugs, it’s easier.”

“You can’t live like that,” I said. “It’s going to kill you. If you don’t stop, you will die.”

Frank looked at me but it didn’t really look like he cared that much. 

“Frankie, y-you can’t die,” I whimpered. 

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and took a deep, shaky breath. 

“Get help,” I whispered. “A-and I need some time to myself. I need to think and focus on school.”

Frank’s face shattered and he laid his head back down on my lap. I ran my fingers through my short hair gently. 

“And after you get clean then maybe we can start over again,” I said. 

Frank gasped, sitting up straight. 

“R-really?” He asked. “You would try again?”

“I-I need time to think first,” I said. “And while I’m having time to think you have to get clean. I can’t be with you if you’re on drugs.”

Frank sniffled and nodded and I wiped the tears off his face. 

“I don’t want to lost you,” he whispered. “I love you so much, Baby Boy.”

I sniffled, running a hand through my hair.

“How long do you need?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know,” I mumbled. “But you can’t focus on that now, you just need to focus on getting sober and clean.”

“I haven’t been sober in almost twenty years,” he whispered.

“You can do it,” I said. “You’re strong, one of the toughest people I know.”

Frank nodded, wiping his eyes.

“I-I’m gonna try to get clean,” he declared. “I want to for you.”

“Not for me,” I denied. “Do it for yourself. Do it for your future kids. Not for me. Do it for your own future and your family.”

Frank nodded and sniffled. He looked tired, he probably hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep. 

“You’re living with Jamia then?” He asked and I nodded. “Okay, I can have Pete come by and help move your stuff.”

“No, no, that’s okay,” I said. “It’s okay, I don’t want to bother him. I can do it.”

Frank nodded, helping me pack up my things. He reached to the bed and picked up my bunny stuffie, Daisy.

“D-do you want to keep her?” He asked.

I looked at the little stuffie that Frank had bought me and I would always cuddle when I missed him. I stared at it, biting my lip. Finally I nodded my head and he seemed relieved that I was keeping his gifts.

“Has anything changed with Mikey yet?” He asked quietly.

“No,” I mumbled. “He’s still won’t wake up and right now they aren’t entirely sure when or even if.”

Frank looked down sadly, his fingers fidgeting.

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “Did your parents get the flowers I sent for them?”

I nodded. “They told me to tell you thank you, they have them next to Mikey’s hospital bed.”

“Did you tell them about us?” I asked.

“No, they already have a dying child to worry about so I really didn’t want them worrying about me at all when all the focus should be on Mikey,” I said.

“My mom feels bad about what happened, she kept telling me to tell you the whole time we were together about the business,” he said. “She wanted to give your family like a casserole and a pie or something.”

“That’s sweet,” I mumbled as I taped a box shut.

“She was also wondering if you still wanted to work at the bakery,” he said. “She said it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I-I just don’t think I can,” I said. 

Frank nodded, putting a box near the door.

“If you want to you can keep one of my credit cards to use just for food and for clothes and stuff like that,” he said. “Or more, if you just want to use it for something fun.”

“No, Frank, I can’t,” I denied.

I grabbed my wallet, handing him back his credit cards that he had given me to use when we were together. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep them?” He asked. “Seriously, you can.”

“Is this money even legal?” I asked.

“Um, well, we use the bakery to launder money,” he said.

I looked down sadly, a small, sick twisting feeling in my stomach.

“If you were to get caught then would I get into trouble too?” I asked and he shook his head. “Frank, I made the stuffed animals you moved drugs in. I worked at the place you used for money laundering.”

“I would make sure that you wouldn’t get caught,” he said. “Everyone who works under me knows already to not say anything about you at all if we were to be caught and if you are ever brought up then to tell the cops that I left you out of the dark on everything. You won’t get in trouble for anything, Gee.”

“But you would,” I said. “You would probably get life, wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “But we’ve been nearly a hundred years without getting caught, why would we get caught now?”

“Knock on wood,” I mumbled.

Frank looked at me sadly and sighed.

“It’s getting late,” he said. “You should get home to rest and get some sleep before you have to go to classes tomorrow. I’ll drop the boxes over at your apartment tomorrow while you’re at your lecture.”

I nodded and Frank walked me downstairs to the driveway to my car. It was chilly out now, wind blowing as I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself. I looked at Frank, biting my lip.

“So, this is the last time we’re gonna see each other for a while,” I mumbled.

“I’m gonna get better,” Frank promised.

I nodded before getting into my car and driving away, tears falling down my cheeks again.


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up to an empty bed, staring up at the ceiling. I didn’t like waking up alone, there was this emptiness in my heart that I never wanted to experience but this was my life now. 

“Hey! Breakfast!” Josh called. 

Josh moved in with Jamia and I last week. He was having trouble affording his rent and we invited him to take one of the extra bedrooms. Frank was still paying rent and the bills and although I had argued with him on it over the phone, he told me that we already have jobs and should be working to pay off tuition debt, not to try and keep a roof over our heads. 

I got up, yawning as I rubbed my eyes. Josh loved to cook, which was a benefit to both Jamia and I because now we have someone to cook for us. 

“Morning,” Josh said with a bright smile as I came into the kitchen. 

“Why are you such an early bird?” I asked. “Your perkiness is irritating.”

“I’ve been told that,” he said with a shrug. 

He handed me the pancakes and eggs with the same cheery smile that never fades. Jamia joined us and we all ate at the counter. 

“So, it’s been a month since you and Frank broke up,” Jamia said. “You ready to forgive him?”

“Maybe when Mikey wakes up,” I mumbled. “I don’t wanna talk about frank right now. This is a break and I’m supposed to not be thinking of him.”

Jamia nodded and I cut up my Pancakes. For a moment I just thought about breakfasts in Paris with Frank but I quickly pushed the memory away. 

“Do you have classes today, Gee?” Josh asked. 

“No, it was canceled,” I said. “Professor sent an email that he was sick so thankfully I’m free for today. I’m just gonna go visit my brother and then head to work.”

“He still the same?” Jamia asked. 

“Still in a coma,” I mumbled. “Hasn’t stirred yet.”

“Well, I’ll run by the corner store to get some flowers for him,” Josh said. “I’m sure the ones by his bed need changing.”

I nodded and we finished eating. I went back upstairs to take a quick shower before I got dressed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Josh was downstairs, smiling with a bouquet of bright yellow flowers. 

“Got yellow this time, thought they’d be extra cheerful,” he said. 

“Thanks, you’re the best,” I said, giving him a hug. 

I took the flowers and put on my shoes. 

“Did Jamia head out already?” I asked. 

“Yeah and I’m leaving too just after I grab a shower,” he said. 

“Alright, see you later after work,” I said. 

“I’m working a late shift too so I won’t be making dinner,” he said. 

I nodded, hurrying downstairs. I drove to the hospital and went to Mikey’s room. I changed the flowers in the vase before sitting next to him. 

“Hey,” I said quietly. 

I held his hand as I sniffled, the guilt building up again. The guilt was slowly eating me away, I don’t know what I would do if he didn’t wake up. He had only just turned sixteen, far too young to go through any of this. He was just about to get his driver's license, he was so excited for it. 

“I miss you, Mikey, please wake up,” I whispered. 

He didn’t stir and I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. I broke down sobbing, laying my head down on the bed next to him. I cried quietly, my whole body shaking as tears wracked my body. 

“Mikey, I’m so sorry,” I sobbed. “It’s my fault you’re here. I’m sorry.”

I sat up and sniffled, wiping my eyes as I tried to gain my composure with a deep breath. 

“It’s okay,” I whispered. “It’s okay, Mikey, you’re gonna be okay and you’re gonna wake up soon.”

I ran my fingers through his hair. His glasses were on the bedside table, looking so lonely not being on its owners face. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” I said. “P-please be okay, I need you to be okay.”

I sniffled as I got no reaction out of him. I sighed, interlocking my fingers and closing my eyes as I looked down, trying my hardest to pray. 

“I-I know it’s been a while since I’ve prayed,” I whispered. “B-but Mikey needs help and I don’t know what else to do. Please just…please make sure Mikey is okay, I promise I’ll do anything. I’ll start praying more. I’ll start going to church again. I’ll even read the Bible cover to cover. Please just make sure he’s okay.”

I heard something behind me and I gasped as I turned around. 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” A nurse asked. “I didn’t want to disturb but I just need to check his vitals.”

I shook my head, letting her in to work. She didn’t stay long before writing on his chart and leaving to go check on another patient. I went to find the doctor and went up to the desk. 

“I-I’m looking for the doctor of Michael Way,” I said. “I’m his brother and I just have some questions.”

The lady behind the desk smiled softly. “You go wait back in the room and I’ll page the doctor, he’ll join you shortly.”

I nodded and sat back in Mikey’s room. An older man appeared and I quickly stood up, shaking hands with him. 

“You had questions?” He asked currently. 

“W-will he wake up?” I asked. 

The doctor sighed. “It’s hard with comatose patients. But Michael has shown some brain activity in his scans so he is not brain dead.”

“Will he wake up?” I asked. 

“I cannot say for certain,” he said. 

“But there’s a chance,” i said. 

“Yes, there is still a chance for him to wake up,” he said. 

“How likely do you think it is?” I asked. 

The doctor sighed and picked up Michael’s chart. “He suffered a gunshot wound in a robbery but wasn’t found until a friend came over a little bit after, we aren’t sure how long it was. He lost a substantial amount of blood and the blood was circulating properly throughout his body, most likely his heart had stopped but his friend gave him CPR.”

“Well, What does that mean?” I asked. 

“The blood wasn’t flowing to his brain because his heart had stopped pumping,” he said. “Michael has sustained a rather significant amount of brain damage.”

My eyes watered as I shook my head. His pager began beeping and he excused himself with an apology. I cried, holding Mikey’s hand. I played music and sat talking with him for a little bit before I changed into my work clothes and headed off from the hospital. 

I was currently working at a McDonald’s, which really sucked but they had flexible hours and it was the best thing I could find on such short notice, no one else really wanted to hire a busy college student. 

“Hi, can I take your order?” I asked as I sat behind the register. 

“Um, do you have fries that aren’t in the stick shape?” The person asked. 

“No,” I denied. 

“Waffle fries?” He asked. 

“No,” I repeated. 

“Smiley fries?” He asked. 

“Sir, we only have the normal stick fries,” I said. 

“Do they have salt on them?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I stated. 

“Can you make them without salt?” He asked. 

“In order to do that we would have to make a whole new batch,” I said and he looked at me expectantly. “No, we can’t make a whole new batch of fries.”

“Can you take the salt off?” He asked. 

“No, you can’t just take the salt off,” I said. 

“You can just wipe it with a napkin,” he said. 

“Well then why don’t you fuckin try that yourself?” I asked. 

“Gerard,” my manager scolded. 

I sighed, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but we cannot wipe the salt off of your fries,” I said. 

“Okay, I’ll just take a quarter pounder then,” he said. 

I got the order down and he handed me the cash. 

“Do you have anything else to say, Gerard?” My manager asked. 

“I’m sorry for overreacting and I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” I said. “I’m very sorry.”

The man nodded and walked to the other side of the counter for his food. The manager gestured for me to follow him to his office and I sighed as I did what he asked. 

“You cannot yell at the customers,” he said. 

“I-I know, I’m sorry,” I mumbled. “I-I just found out my brother had a lot of brain damage and now I don’t really know if he’s ever going to wake up from his comatose state.”

I tried my hardest to not cry, taking a few deep breaths. 

“That’s awful,” he mumbled. “I am so sorry that all of that happened but as the boss I have to tell you that you can’t take your anger out on the customers and I know how heart broken you are so I’m sorry.”

I nodded, looking anywhere but at him. 

“I-I should start working again,” I said. “I don’t want to spend my whole shift in here while every else is out there working trying to cover for me.”

He nodded. “Why don’t you work with food packaging for now, okay?”

I nodded and headed out, trading places with the girl there. I looked at the orders in the screen and placed the food into the bag. Simple task and I wouldn’t have to talk to any of the customers. If any boy with glasses came in I thought I might just break down crying again at the reminder of Mikey. 

By the time I got home I was tired and hungry, holding a bag of food from McDonald’s. Jamia was there and I was silent as we ate together. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“I-I don’t think Mikey is doing all that well,” I mumbled. 

“Do you wanna talk?” She asked. 

“No, I think I’m just on a go to sleep,” I said. 

I threw away my half eaten food, going up to my room to cry myself to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

“I don’t really feel like going out,” I mumbled. 

“Come on, it's Halloween,” josh said. “You deserve to have some fun after everything that happened.”

“Mikey is in the hospital and—“

“Mikey has been in the hospital for two months,” he interrupted. “You going out and having some time to yourself won’t make him worse.”

I shrugged and he sat beside me. 

“You can just get drunk if you’d like,” he said. 

“Fine, I will agree to that,” I said. 

“You’ve got your fake ID?” He asked. 

I nodded and sighed. 

“Where are we going?” I asked. 

“Bar hopping,” he said. “Come on, I got little cat ears for you to wear too.”

He handed me the black cat ears and I sighed. 

“And we are gonna get dressed up super cute,” Jamia said. “We’ll look hot.”

I blushed as she brought me upstairs. She handed me a little black leather skirt and I stared at it. 

“Mia, I can’t wear this,” I said. 

She still handed it to me and I put it on. I put on a white t-shirt and a bright red leather jacket. She put on a similar outfit and I giggled as I put the ears on. Getting dressed up did make me feel a little bit better, it made me feel more normal. 

“Alright, it’s just about time to go,” she said. “And we are going to have lots of fun and forget about everything that’s happened.”

I nodded and we went out to a bar where I showed my fake ID. 

“Alright, let’s order some shots,” Josh said. 

I smiled and grabbed the shot glass that was handed me to, quickly gulping it down. It burned my throat and I coughed for a moment but loved it. We ordered more shots and danced for a bit before heading down to another bar. 

“Okay, I want to get, like, a fruity drink,” I said. 

I was a little bit tipsy now as I ordered a strawberry daiquiri, sitting at the counter giggling. 

“Is that Frank?” Jamia asked. 

I looked over and saw Frank across the bar watching me. He sat alone with a glass of whiskey. His hair was grown out a bit and his beard was fuller. I frowned, stumbling as I walked across the room to him. 

“A-are you following me?” I asked. 

“I was already here when you walked in,” he said. 

“I-isn’t it your birthday?” I asked. “Don’t you usually have a costume party?”

“Didn’t feel like celebrating,” he mumbled. 

“Aren’t you supposed to get sober?” I asked. 

“Drugs,” He said. “Y-you didn’t say anything about alcohol.”

I stared at him for a moment, my heart pounding fast as I looked into his bright, sad green eyes. 

“Oh my god, Gee, I love this song, let’s go dance,” Jamia said. 

She held my hand and I giggled as she pulled me back to where Josh was. I saw Frank say something to the bartender before he left. 

“Wait, I wanna finish my drink,” I said. 

I went back to the bar and drank happily. 

“Can I have a whiskey on the rocks?” Josh asked, pulling out his wallet. 

“Oh, that man told me to put you three on his tab,” she said. 

I knew she was talking to Frank and a soft smile spread over my face but I quickly pushed it away. 

“Great!” Josh cheered. “Night just got even better!”

I smiled and looked at the menu.

“I want a more expensive drink then,” I said. “I want…a Ritz-Paris Sidecar.”

She nodded, giving Josh and myself our drinks. 

“How is it?” Josh asked as I took a sip.

“I can taste the lemon,” I said. “How much was this?”

“About fifteen hundred,” she said. 

“Dollars?!” Josh shrieked. “You charged a grand and a half to Frank’s card for one drink.”

“Oops,” I mumbled, giggling through my drunk haze as I took another sip. 

We spent he rest of the night drinking before we went out to get a cab. Frank was there sitting on the curb as he smoked. 

“I can drive you guys home,” he offered when Jamia and Josh began to argue over what number to call. 

They nodded and clambered into Frank’s car. 

“I-I accidentally got a really expensive drink,” I said. 

“That’s okay,” he said. 

“I missed you,” I mumbled. “Missed you a lot.”

“I miss you too,” Frank said. “But you wanted time away.”

I nodded and stumbled over to the car. Frank went in to pay the bill before driving us back to the apartment. Jamia and Josh went in and I sniffled. 

“A-are you clean?” I asked. 

“Almost,” He said. “Been almost two months clean now.”

I looked over at him in the dark, his eyes watching me hopefully. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. Frank kissed back softly before pulling away. 

“You’re so drunk,” he mumbled. “You should go to sleep.”

“I missed you,” I whimpered. “Come to bed with me.”

Frank shook his head and smiled, getting out of the car. He brought me up to my room and changed me into pajamas. 

“I love these little ears,” he said, taking off my kitty ears. 

I smuggled in bed and tried to pull him in with me but he shook his head. 

“I have to go now, Princess,” Frank whispered, giving my forehead a soft kiss. “I love you.” 

I watched him leave and I wanted to chase after him but I quickly fell asleep under my covers. 

When I woke up my head was pounding. I rolled over, letting out a quiet whine. I tried going back to sleep for a little bit but finally I went downstairs and grabbed some coffee and medicine for my head. The other two seemed to still be sleeping as I sat on the couch watching tv on a low volume. 

I tried remembering last night but there wasn’t much to recall. I remember kitten ears and dancing but not much else. 

“You’re up,” Jamia mumbled. 

“There’s a pot of coffee ready,” I said. 

She grabbed a cup before sitting beside me. 

“Yesterday was fun,” she mumbled. “It’s been a while since we’ve had fun.”

I nodded, smiling softly. 

“I missed it,” I admitted. 

She nodded and held my hand. 

“Josh was really sweet all last night,” she said. 

I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she blushed. 

“Oh shut up,” she muttered. “What about you and Frank? You ready to get back with him?”

“I don’t know,” I mumbled. “I think I might’ve had a dream about him last night.”

She smiled, setting her cup down. 

“Maybe that’s a sign that you are ready,” she said. “Or at least almost ready. You two were the perfect couple.”

“But he still lied to me, my brother is still in a coma because of him,” I said. “I love him but it’s just difficult. I’ve been trying to start to forgive him and from his side I guess I could understand how hard it would be to tell me this. It’s a really big thing and if I were him I would be scared of him leaving me too over talking about my actual job.”

“Seeing things from his side his a really good sign,” she said. “Maybe you guys can meet up and talk soon. Or you can go out for dinner like you did on your first date to the fancy restaurant with the really good lobster.”

I nodded with a small smile.

“It’s been two months since I’ve seen him, I miss him,” I said. 

“You know, now that you mention it I kinda remember too,” she said. “Remember Frank, I mean. Maybe he was in my dream too. Just for a moment, though.”

I opened my mouth to speak when Josh walked in, curling up next to us on the couch. 

“Remind me to never drink again,” he mumbled. “How did we even afford so much alcohol?”

“I’m too scared to look in my wallet,” Jamia said. 

I sighed, closing my eyes. 

“Can we just stay here all day and order a pizza and not move from this couch?” I asked. “We can have a movie marathon.”

“Sound perfect,” Jamia agreed. 

As soon as our hangovers passed we curled up under blankets on the couch. Jamia had picked out the first movie, a romance movie about an adorable couple. I noticed the way Josh laid with his head in Jamia’s lap and she ran her fingers through his hair gently while they were both completely absorbed in the movie. I smiled and looked away back at the screen. 

“I’m gonna go make some popcorn,” I said. 

I went to the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave, listening to it pop. I peeled into the room and smiled when I saw they hadn’t moved. Did Jamia have feelings for him? Did he like her back? All of this was just making me think of Frank. My heart was aching and I pulled out my phone. Maybe I can invite him over for our movie marathon?

The beeping microwave interrupted me and I put my phone away. I poured it into a big bowl and sat down next them. Josh smiled as he sat up, taking a handful. 

“Do you guys think I should invite Frank over to join us?” I asked. “Maybe it’s time to patch things up. It’s been two months, after all. And I know it probably wouldn’t have been hard to tell me about the business and I’m just doing what he was so worried about happening and the whole reason why he didn’t help me. I miss him and I love you.”

“You totally should, Gee,” Jamia agreed. “It’s about time you two get back together, you’re soulmates.”

I smiled and was just about to reach for my phone when it started ringing. I frowned in confusion and answered my dad’s call. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. 

My dad wasn’t one to just call and chat, there was always a reason for a call. 

“It’s Mikey,” he whispered. “H-he’s dead.”


	41. Chapter 41

“He’s dead!” I screamed. “He’s fucking dead!”

Frank looked at me in confusion as he opened his door. 

“Mikey is dead!” I shouted. “He’s dead!”

I hit my fists against his chest and he looked at me sadly. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

I shoved him back, crying loudly. 

“He’s dead and it’s your fault!” I shouted. “A-and it’s my fault too! I…it’s my fault.”

I dropped down to my knees sobbing and Frank wrapped his arms around me as he sat on the ground with me, cradling me in his lap. 

“It’s my fault he’s dead,” I sobbed. 

“No, no, it’s not your fault,” he denied. “It’s mine, I should’ve told you everything. I’m so sorry.”

“I-I invited him to stay the night, none of this would’ve happened if I hadn’t done that,” I mumbled. 

Frank shook his head, rocking me as I cried until I finally calmed down. 

“Did you see him?” He asked. 

“I-I went to the hospital to say goodbye a-and then I came here,” I hiccuped. “He’s just a kid. He’s a kid and now he’s dead because of me.”

“It’s not your fault,” he denied. “It’s mine, Gee, you can’t blame yourself for your brother’s death. You can do that. You blame it on me if you have to. Hate me, not yourself.”

“I don’t hate you,” I whispered. “I love you.”

Frank’s fingers gently ran through my hair and I sniffled. I cried into his shirt quietly until I began to grow tired and silent. 

“Let’s go get you some food,” he said. “I’ve been learning how to cook.”

“I’m not hungry,” I denied. 

“Then let’s cuddle in bed instead of this wood floor, Okay?” He asked. 

I nodded and he carried me upstairs. We were both quiet in bed together but this was a lot more comfortable as I relaxed against him. We spent over an hour just silent before I looked up at him. 

“You learned to cook?” I asked. 

“Yeah, has to keep my mind off the drugs while I wasn’t taki then and I did that by trying to learn to cook,” he said. “I was hoping that we would have our first date here at home with me cooking you a fancy meal.”

“You’re clean?” I asked. 

“Almost,” He said. “Gee, we just talked about this last night.”

“I was with you last night?” I asked. 

“You were pretty drunk,” he said. “I just gave you guys a ride home.”

I nodded and looked up at him expectantly, still waiting for an answer. 

“I’m mostly sober,” he said. “I haven’t taken anything in the whole two months but sometimes it’s really hard, sometimes all I can think about is the high but it’s gotten easier as the days went on, the beginning was the worst.”

“I’m proud of you,” I whispered. 

“I-I’m surprised that I actually feel better,” he said. “And some days are bad, really bad but other days I get a lick of what it might be like when I’m completely sober. I feel free and happy and healthy and energized.”

I sniffled, running my fingers through his hair. 

“Gotta get this cut again,” I said. “And trim your beard.”

“Yeah, I kept meaning to but I’ve been focusing on other stuff,” he said. “Sobriety stuff.”

I nodded and sniffled. 

“I-I really thought Mikey would wake up,” I whimpered. “I thought he would be okay.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered. 

“It’s not,” I denied. “It’s my fault. And the bills are gonna be so expensive and I don’t wanna have to bury him, he’s only a kid.”

“I’m paying the medical bills and paying for the funeral,” Frank said. “You don’t have to worry about any of that, just focus on saying goodbye to your brother.”

“I feel like I should hate you but I don’t,” I mumbled. “I’m just happy that I’m here in bed with you. I’ve missed you a lot and I love you but I feel like I should hate you.”

Frank looked down at me, gently brushing my hair behind my ear. He smiled softly and gave me a kiss. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. 

“I-I’m so upset I feel like I might throw up,” I mumbled. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I know it hurts but it’ll get better, trust me. It gets better and it won’t hurt so much after a little while.”

“How am I supposed to bury my little brother?” I cried. “He was my best friend.”

Frank kissed the top of my head as I cried. 

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed. “I’m sorry for leaving you. I-I Missed you.”

“Yesterday was Halloween and I still have some candy left over from passing it out to trick or treaters,” he said. “You want some?”

I nodded and he left momentarily before coming back with a big bowl of candy. We cuddled in bed watching tv together. 

“How are your parents?” He asked. 

“Broken,” I whispered. “Just like me.”

I sniffled, laying my head on his shoulder while shoving M&Ms into my mouth, trying my best to just eat away my feelings. 

“It’s okay, Baby,” he mumbled. “It’s gonna be okay.”

I glanced to the nightstand and saw my engagement ring there right next to a picture of Frank and I together in Paris. I picked the ring up gingerly before putting it onto my finger. 

“Are you sure?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and curled back up to his side. 

“I missed you,” I said. “I’m still upset that you were lying to me but I still really love you a lot and I miss you a lot. I never stopped loving you. I just needed some time to think.”

My phone rang and I sniffled as I looked at it. 

“It’s my boss,” I said. “I’m supposed to be working the night shift. God I fucking hate that job.”

“Quit,” Frank said with a small shrug. “You don’t need to work there. You’re gonna be living with me so you’ll get to use my money again and you can work at the bakery.”

“Everything can go back to normal,” I mumbled. “You still working in that…you know, the business? The mafia?”

“I am,” he said. 

I nodded and looked down. 

“Can I have some vodka or some whiskey or something?” I asked. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Princess,” he said. “Trust me, drowning your pain in drugs and alcohol is not the solution to anything, it will only make things so much worse.”

“It’ll make it hurt less,” I mumbled. 

“How about a bath then?” He asked. 

I nodded and Frank carried me to the bathtub where he filled it with hot water and bubbles. He didn’t sit in it with me but sat behind me rubbing my shoulders as I closed my eyes. 

“Are you guilty?” I asked. 

“Of course I am,” he said. “My stomach twists with guilt everyday and I always feel like I’m gonna be sick. If you thought I showered you in gifts before then it’s going to be far more now to try and make up for everything. I’ll be there on my hands and needs at your beck and call.”

I sniffled, the hot water surrounding me but the tub felt empty. 

“Join me in here?” I asked. 

Frank got undressed and I moved forward so he could sit behind me, his legs on either side of me. His arms wrapped around me and I leaned back against his chest with a small sigh. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Baby,” he said. “It’s starting to get late, you need to get some real food into you. I can cook something for you.”

“I’m not hungry,” I mumbled. 

“You have to eat,” he said. 

“Daddy,” I mumbled. 

Frank seemed relax a bit at the sound of that. 

“God I’ve missed you so much,” he said. 

I turned around in his arms, laying my head in his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. 

“You don’t need to apologize for anything of this,” he said. “This is just my fault, I shouldn’t told you about the business in the first place or else we wouldn’t have gotten into this mess.”

“I think we would have,” I mumbled. “Not Mikey, I wouldn’t have him over but the kidnapping would probably happen. I’m engaged to you, that’s means there’s probably a target on my head, right?”

Frank sighed and kissed the top of my head. 

“I won’t let anyone touch you,” he whispered. 

I sniffled as I looked up at him. It was odd seeing his neck so bare, I was so used to him having that cross necklace on. He must be freaking out from not having it. He got all twitchy and nervous when I wore it for just a few seconds.

“I’m really sorry about your necklace,” I said. 

“It’s okay,” Frank whispered. “I-I was a little bit of a mess without it at first but I guess I’ve been starting to feel a little bit better.”

I bit my lip, making a mental note to buy him something new to replace it. 

“It was a family heirloom,” I said. 

“You’re family,” he stated. “You’re worth giving it up for.”

“You love it, you would never take it off,” I said. “I only remember you not wearing it once. Once when you let me wear it and the other time was the first time that we…you know, did it.”

“It’s like a security blanket to me,” he admitted. “It makes me feel more comfortable. Makes me feel closer to my family.”

I looked down sadly, wiping my eyes. 

“What do I do?” I asked. “H-how do I fix this? How do I get over this? I-I just keep crying.”

Frank sniffled, soothingly running his fingers through my hair. I eventually began to grow tired as my crying wore me out but Frank never let go of me the entire time. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Baby Boy,” Frank whispered. “It’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna make sure that everything is better again and I promise that I will never let anyone touch you ever again. I’m gonna keep you safe this time, I promise.”


	42. Epilogue

I woke up with a soft yawn, stretching my arms. Warm light was streaming in through the curtains and I smiled. I got up out of bed, pulling on a pair of soft pink panties. I opened up the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony. It was cool out and the sun was just rising, illuminating the Eiffel Tower. 

I smiled before heading back inside, shutting the door. I crawled onto the bed, straddling Frank’s hips. His morning wood pressed against me as I leaned down to give him a kiss. 

“Good morning,” I whispered. 

Frank hummed and rubbed his eyes. I smiled, my finger gently running over his necklace. I had replaced it with a little silver necklace that had the letter G on it. I knew it wasn’t the same but I had also bought him a new cross necklace and Frank said he would love the necklace with my initial instead. 

“Let’s go down to the cafe for breakfast,” I said. 

“We’ve been going there almost every morning since we moved here three years ago,” he mumbled. 

“It’s good,” I said. 

Frank smiled, his hands gently running over my thighs. 

“Mm, I wish I could go but I have to work,” he said. 

I pouted quietly, playing with his necklace. Frank still worked in the business but was more of a head coordinator working from Paris, where we lived. 

“Well, poo,” I muttered. “Guess I’ll just pick stuff up and bring it back here for you.”

I went to go get dressed when Frank pulled me back into bed. 

“Wait, Baby,” he said. “Come here, let Daddy kiss you.”

I giggled, gently rutting my hips down against his morning wood. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, Mr. Iero-Way,” He said and I giggled. 

God, I love it when he calls me that. I took off my panties and pulled the blanket up, giggling as I laid with him in bed.


End file.
